In the Shadows of Dark Alleys
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: AU. Kohona City. Ten Suburbs. Two gangs. One government. The struggle to keep peace. Welcome to underground genetically-enhanced government spy Sakura Haruno's life. It's one crazy ride... SasuSaku, SaiKin, GaaOC, ShikaIno, TemKiba, NaruHina, NejiTen.
1. SBK

**Hi, everyone...I know I should be working on _Fainting _or _Prophecy_, but I had to start to write this. I'm really going to enjoy writing this, I already know...**

**So, this is my first real AU. What I mean by 'real' is that I've tried writing a few, but none of them have captured my real writing like this one. It will be a slow processing story, written whenever I have time.**

**I can't wait to read what you guys think of it! -squeals happily- I really, really, really love it, so please, review me!**

**-(-A/N-)-**

**I need to give you guys some background info before the story, so here goes: **

**The story takes place in Kohona City, which is divided up into ten sections- Downtown, West Suburb, South Suburb, East Suburb, North Suburb, Northeast Suburb, Southeast Suburb, Southwest Suburb, Northwest Suburb, and Central Suburb. The Kohona City government is called The Rack, and they have underground spies to 'mingle' with the people and find things out. Half the population had some sort of enhanced genetic (which is what the Byukagan and Sharingan are), and half are normal citizens. There are two 'gangs'; The Southeast Suburb Gang, and the SBK 'Anti-Gang'. The SESG wants control over the whole city and the Rack, and the SBK tries to mellow them out. All members of both gangs are genetically-enhanced.**

**-(-End A/N-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas for this story._

* * *

_**

_In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys_

**Chapter One: _SBK_**

**2020**

**Kohona City, West Suburb**

**BoHarra's Gate**

_Slap slap slap slap slap._ The young, pink-haired teen rushed away from the gang that was terrorizing the downtown.

_I can't believe I almost let myself get caught by them_… The girl continued running. _I was careless!_

The panicked teenager started to run faster. Her footsteps became faster and soon she was nothing but a pink blur, gone to the winds.

**Kohona City, Central Suburb**

**Central Garden**

"TEME!"

The black-haired, onyx-eyed boy smirked from his place hiding behind the fountain, where he was reading. He was hiding to escape being bored by 'the Dope', his best friend in the world.

Really, they had the weirdest relationship ever, as friends. It was…rather…odd, how they treated each other.

"Naruto. Quit it. If he wants to be alone, let him. We have things to do."

_Thank you, Neji_, The black-haired boy thought to another one of his friends.

The black-haired boy was Sasuke Uchiha, an eighteen-year-old genetically-enhanced orphan. He was moody, smart, and one of the best looking males in Kohona City. He was also part of an anti-gang called _SBK, _standing for three of the most enhanced, advanced, powerful genetic enhancements in Kohona City-the Sharingan (which Sasuke had), the Byukagan (which Neji had) and the Kunargan (of which no one in _SBK_ had). _SBK_ was currently trying to track down one of the few holders of the Kunargan to join them.

Naruto was Naruto Uzumaki, another member of _SBK_. Naruto was Sasuke's best friend. The two had been through a lot, including running away from the orphanage they had been placed in. He had blond hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. He was loud and obnixous. Naruto had a weird enhancement called _Demon's Blood_ within him, giving him lots of extra chakra, or genetic-energy.

Neji was Neji Hyuuga, a prodigy from the Hyuuga Clan, all of whom had been enhanced with the Byukagan. He had long, chocolate-brown hair and brown eyes. He was cool, calm, collected. He had ran away from his clan after they had placed a seal on him, to control him.

"But, NEJI-"

"Naruto. We have better things to do then find the missing leader of our group, like finding one of the holders of the Kunargan."

"Fine, whatever," Naruto grumbled. His voice started to sound farther away. "Let's go. Let the coward be found by the police by hisself."

"…Naruto. HIMself. Not HISself. HIMself,' Neji corrected.

"Whatever, Neji. Don't be a grammer snob."

"I AM NOT a grammer-!"

"Keep telling yourself that." The sound of a gate closing sounded.

"Y'know, Sasuke, this isn't the best place in all the world to hide," A lazy-sounding voice said next to him.

Sasuke turned around to see Shikamaru Nara, the laziest member of _SBK_, but one of the smartest.

"Naruto's too dumb to find me here. Besides, once I ditched him, I was going to find a Kunargan holder myself."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

Sasuke smirked. "Just trust me, Nara."

Shikamaru stared at the black-haired boy. "If you say so, Sasuke."

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

_**SBK**_** North ****Hideout **

A blond-haired female with blue eyes leaned back in her chair. "jeez, the boys are taking sooooo long!"

"We know, Ino," A girl with brown hair in two buns rolled her eyes.

"Well, then, Miss Know-It-All, why don't you-"

A navy-blue-haired girl with white eyes not unlike Neji's poked her fingers together. "G-g-guys, c-c-can w-we n-n-not f-f-fight??"

A black-haired girl with purple highlights and purple eyes smiled at the navy-blue-haired girl. "Hinata, you know they're not gonna listen to you, right?" She said, wrapping an arm around Hinata.

"I k-k-know, S-s-sia."

A black-haired, black-eyed girl leaned forward from her spot on the back of the couch. "Hey, Ino, Tenten, cut it out. You're making Hina nervous!"

"Sorry, Kin,' Tenten said sarcasticly.

Kin flipped her off.

"Hey, you two, quit it," A deep voice said from the doorway. A redhead male stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"Hey, Gaar!" Kin greeted the red-headed male.

The male growled deep within his throat. "It's GaarA, Kin. Get it right."

Sia jumped from her spot next to Hinata. "Aw, c'mon, Gaara! Take it easy. We're all just having a little fun 'til Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Temari, and Shikamaru get back."

Gaara made a sound in the back of his throat, but followed Sia back towards the couch.

"Hey everyone!" The door opened and a dirty-blond female, followed by a brown-haired male with red triangle tattoos on his cheeks, came in.

"Tem! Kiba!" Ino cheered. "Yays, you're back!"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Ino, can't spend one moment out of your life without arguing with me, can you?"

Ino grinned. "Nope, I can't!"

The door opened and Sasuke and Shikamaru trudged in.

"Uchiha."

"Sabaku."

Gaara and Sasuke indulged themselves in a glaring contest while everyone else sweatdropped.

"TEME! YOU LEFT ME!" A blond-and-orange blob tackled Sasuke to the floor.

"Naruto, get off him! You're killing him!" Sia scolded him. Pushing Naruto off Sasuke, Sia helped her brother up off the floor.

"Hey, any luck?" She asked him.

"Slipped right through my fingers. Again," Sasuke glared at the floor.

Sia patted his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay."

Ino put a finger on her chin. "Hmmmm…I think I know a Kunargan user."

"WHAT???" The whole room erupted.

"Yeah…Sasuke, you said the female users have green eyes, emerald being the most often shade, and have odd hair colors, pink 70 percent of the time?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said in a monotone voice, waiting for her to continue.

"We-ell, if I'm right, then one of my old childhood friends is a Kunargan user."

Everyone tensed in excitement. "Well? Do you know where she is now?" Sasuke demanded.

Ino tapped her chin in thought. "Hmmm…if I remember correctly, she's an underground government spy."

"And? Her name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

* * *

**So...please leave your thoughts on this first chapter.**

**it took me a while to get the places correct, so please tell me if you think that the formatting for the places is right???**

**Anyway, the members of _SBK_ are: Sasuke (leader), Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Sai, Kin, Sia, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and Ino, if you haven't guessed (I think I made it a little unclear).**

**Hopefully, as the story goes on, everything will become more clear.**

**I'd love to keep this short, so I'm going to wrap it up with another reminder (PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!) and a BUH-BYE!**

**-MaybelleDragon**


	2. Enter the Spy

**Hi, it took me a while to finish this chapter, normally chapters take much less time... -sigh- Sorry, everyone!**

**SO, here we go, a little more _In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys_ for you.**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

* * *

_**

_In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys_

**Chapter Two-Enter the Spy**

**Kohona City, Central Suburb**

**Peak's Tower**

"And you were being chased?"

"Yes, sir," The pink-haired female nodded her head to her boss.

"Hmmm…" He rested his chin on his palm. 'This makes everything harder, Sakura… Southeast Suburb Gang, you say?"

"Mmm," Sakura Haruno shifted in her chair. She always hated meeting with her boss. He was the most boring person ever.

"Do you think you can proceed?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Very well. Get going."

"Yes, SIR." She bowed, then walked out of his office.

Sakura sighed. Her life, as a government spy, was boring most of the time. Go here, go there, do this, do that. She was just their little puppet and they knew she knew.

Sakura walked into the elevator, pulling on a black beanie to cover her short, pink hair from the rest of the Rack staff.

The young teenage government spy stared at her reflection in the metal sides of the elevator. A sigh escaped her lips.

"I'm always running from the SESG," She muttered, punching the elevator wall. "Just the little messenger…pssht. Stupid Rack."

The doors opened and Sakura stepped out, crossing the glass lobby and out into the golden sunshine.

She smirked. "Heh. Perfect way to start the day." She walked on the busy stone sidewalks, the smirk still crossing her face.

**Kohona City, West Suburb **

**Piner's Lane**

_Slam!_ The man was slammed into the brick wall.

He choked. "P-please. No. D-don't d-do this…!"

A low chuckle. "What happened to our deal, old man?"

"Kisame, don't go overboard with this," Another voice rang out across the dark alley.

"Yeah, c'mon, I wanna have a little fun too!" A female voice cried. A light-redhead woman stepped out of the darkness.

"Tayuya…" The second male's voice said warningly.

Kisame laughed. "Aw, lighten up a bit, Itachi. Let her have some…_fun_."

Itachi stepped out of the darkness as well. "Fine. But brief."

The old man looked, frightenened, up at them.

"Buh-bye!" Tayuya smiled prettily at him, taking out her flute. She put it to her lips, and an erie tune began to play.

"NO!"

_SPLAT!_ The old man's blood flew across the alley, a sword coming to rest next to its owner.

Tayuya lowered her flute. "Well, that was fun!"

Itachi cleared his throat. "Let's get going."

"Right! No need to make boss angrier then he's already been!" Kisame said, hefting his sword.

Tayuya tucked her flute away, and followed her two male partners. They stepped into the sunlight. Itachi looked back, blinked, and the blood was gone.

"Let's head out."

His two teammates followed him, not wanting to get on his nerves more then absolutely necessary.

**Kohona City, East Suburb**

**Middler's Lane**

"Hey, wait up!" A female's voice echoed down the walk. A redheaded, cerulean eyed young female ran after two males.

"Jeez, pick up the pace then why don'tcha?" A black haired male turned around to stare emotionlessly at the female trying to catch up with him.

"Gawd, Livine, why are you always so…ergh!" The female erupted, catching up with them.

Their other companion, a brown haired male, chuckled lowly. "Aw, Karin, he's just always got a stick up you-know-where."

Livine glared at the other male. 'Watch what you say, Idate," He hissed.

Idate looked amused. "Why should I?"

Livine looked about ready to pounce on Idate. Karin pulled on his sleeve. "Livine, don't start a fight here, where everyone can see us!" She begged.

Livine sniffed, and pulled his arm away, but settled for just glaring at Idate.

Karin made an exasperated noise in the back of her throat. "C'mon, let's go find Boss. She's in the Central Suburb, if I remember correctly."

"You do," Idate said calmly, once setting a pace for his teammates to follow. Livine set off after him, and Karin, sighing exasperatedly, followed.

"Guys! Guys! Why do youhave to walk so fast?" She complained.

"Stop talking, more walking," Idate said.

"Easy thing for you to say! You've got, like, super-speed!" Karin hollered, weaving inbetween citizens.

Idate chuckled, and the three exited the East Suburb through Middler's Lane Gate.

'Central Suburb, here we come!' Karin cheered as they disappeared into another mass of people.

* * *

**A-HEM, I have a little...notice...**

**My computer is MESSED UP.**

**Something's wrong with it. Until I figure out what it is, all my other stories are being put on hold (and I guess this one too) I'm trying to find out WHY...I will attempt to sometime today.**

**Questions?**

**Leave it in your reviews!**

**-MaybelleDragon**

**BYe...**

**MaybelleDragon**


	3. First Offer

**Hey, everyone, I realize that it took me a long time to post chapter two (by my standards) so I decided, well, let's write two more and hopeuflly get them posted today...here's the first one, the second one needs to be tweaked.**

**HAPPY DELAYED VALENTINE'S! This fic is my Valentine's gift to all out there who CELELBRATE Valentine's. If you don't, um...well. -cough-**

**Anyway, enough with me just blabbing on, I'll come to what is important, forgive me the praise (agh! Damn Shakespeare! Cna't get it out of my head).**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, HOMES! (sorry. One of my friends has been saying 'homes' a lot...it's getting stuck in my head...)**

**

* * *

**

_**In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys**_

**Chapter Three-First Offer**

**Kohona City, Central Suburb**

**Firfe's Boulevard**

Sakura continued down the street, ignoring the people passing by her.

After about ten minutes of walking, a flicker of motion caught her eye.

She swung around, kicking up her foot, blocking her attacker.

"Fast, aren't cha?" Her attacker sneered.

"Need to be, there days," Sakura spun around, pushing him away from her.

She was surrounded by four men. Her eyes darted from one to the other.

She silently cursed herself for dismissing her squad. She'd had too, she couldn't have brought them with her into The Rack…

She dodged a kick and sent one flying herself. She backflipped just to see another kick aimed at her…

It never reached her. Someone blocked it at the last second.

Clashing followed, along with screams of pain. "I suggest you BACK OFF," Her savior growled.

Sakura tensed. She looked around. All her attackers were blocked.

"Jeez, forehead, can't keep yourself safe, can you?" A female voice drifted from her left.

"Be quiet, Ino," The savior in front of her snapped.

Sakura's eyes grew huge. "…Pig…?" She'd never thought she'd see her childhood fried again.

"Surprised, billboard brow?"

"Ino, please, shut UP," Another female voice pleaded. "Don't push your luck."

Her attackers fled, and her saviors let them.

Sakura looked at the four people who saved her. Besides Ino, there was a brown-haired, brown-eyed male, a back-haired, green-eyed female, and a black-haired, onyx-eyed male.

Ino ran over to Sakura and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, long time no see, forehead. Are you going to be alright?"

Sakura pushed Ino's arm off her shoulders, stood up, and turned to walk away.

The black-haired male moved so fast she couldn't see him. He was suddenly right in front of her, blocking her path. "Where do you think you're going?"

Sakura sighed. "I thank you for rescuing me, now please move out of the way. I have things to do."

"Sakura…don't…he…knows…"

The pink-haired female glanced irritably back at Ino. "And I suppose you told him. Well, what's done is done. Now, what do you WANT?"

The black-haired female walked up to her. "I'm Sia Uchiha, part of SBK. I-no, WE, would-"

Sakura inwardly groaned. She ran a hand through her hair. They wanted her to join their anti-gang, seeing as she was one of a few people left who held a power source they wanted. "No."

"Why not?" asked the brown-haired and the black-haired males at the same time. They glared at each other, then looked back at Sakura.

"I am in my own group, thank you very much."

The black-haired male smirked. "Where are they, then?"

Sakura growled. "Not HERE."

"Obviously."

Sakura huffed.

"Four days," The black-haired male continued smoothly.

"Four days for WHAT?" Sakura asked, although she was pretty sure she knew already.

"Four days for you to decide. See you then," The black-haired male walked off. Sia, Ino, and the brown-haired male followed him.

"Bye, forehead!"

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**East Strip**

Karin sighed. For such a small strip of a suburb, it took a while to get from one side to the other.

Livine turned his head to look at his female teammate. She looked tired.

"I thought we were supposed to meet her here," Idate said.

Livine looked around. "I don't see her."

"Same," Karin reported.

"Nowhere."

The three looked at each other.

"DO you think she…"

"…YEAH."

The three took off running.

* * *

**There you go. This chapter originally had a part stuck in the middle and a part stuck in the end, but I put the parts into chapter four, where it would make more sense, and moved something from THERE into chapter five, which I am going to go work on.**

**Thank you ALL who are reading this, and, please, I must ask you, review if you read it! Even if you weren't feeling really happy or great about this chapter, let me know. The ones I type and the ones I write on paper THEN type are always different (somehow).**

**PlEASe REviEW**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	4. Enemy?

**Hi, everyone. I thought I'd edge in another chapter before I have to go do some...other things...Blech.**

**Anyway, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_**

_In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys_

**Chapter Four-Enemy?**

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**West Strip**

A lone man sat on a park bench, watching people go by. His silver hair stuck up, and a mask covered his mouth and left eye from view.

He sat, waiting.

Suddenly a figure emerged from the crowd, looking tired yet relieved, happy.

'She's fine."

The silver-haired man looked at the brown-haired, mummy-like boy.

"Good, Dosu."

"Shall we continue on?"

The silver-haired man looked toward the growd. Before, he could not distinguish any faces. Now, he saw two boys' faces. He knew them well.

"Continue. Don't get to close. She must not know. Be careful."

"Hai. Farewell, Kakashi."

And Dosu disappeared into the crowd again and all the faces merged.

Kakashi chuckled, pulling up his mask.

"You can't run, flower. You can't run from The Rack."

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**North Strip**

Sasuke continued walking, smirking as he thought of the pink-haired girl they'd come across on accident. Oh, and it was who'd they'd been looking for, too.

"She's not going to accept!" Ino hissed at him. "She's an independent spirit!

"She'll join."

Ino gaped at him. "How do you know that?'"

He looked at her. "Do you really think she enjoys her job?"

Ino blinked. " N-no…"

'Exactly. Besides, she's probably got some fellow spies trailing her all the time on order of The Rack. I doubt she enjoys that."

Ino blinked again as Sasuke quickened his stride. Neji brushed past her and walked to catch up with Sasuke.

Ino turned to Sasuke's sister. "He's weird," She muttered. Sia giggled.

"I heard that."

Ino scowled at her back.

The four blended into the crowd.

**Kohona City, Southeast Suburb**

**Abandoned Building, Uni Lane**

"Well?" A deep voice demanded.

"He refused to tell us…the bastard," came the reply.

"And?"

"We killed him, then." A chuckle.

"You…killed him?"

"Yes."

A hiss of displeasure echoed throughout the room. "Kisame…no. I told you to NOT BE RASH."

Kisame blinked."Oh, sorry"

"Sorry is not good enough. Do NOT disappoint me AGAIN."

"Yes. It will not happen…again."

"Good. I will hold you to that."

"Yes, sir."

"You are dismissed."

* * *

**More people (oh what joy!) **

**Not really...**

**-big sigh-**

**Please leave your reviews and wonderful comments, no?**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	5. Regrouping

**Hi, everyone. Here's chapter five of _In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys_. This chapter isn't very long, so sue me!!!! I couldn't find any other place to end it, and, if I had another part in it, like I originally planned-ahem. Sorry, I'll stop spouting my authoress problems to you all.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry, everyone, if this chapter seems like it has no real PURPOSE. It does. The beginnings of couple bonds need to be weaved in...**

**The time for the big decision draws nearer...**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Hey, just ask the characters! **

**Naruto: She doesn't own me!**

**Told ya! _

* * *

_**

_In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys_

**Chapter Five-Regrouping**

**Kohona City, Central Suburb**

**East Firfe**

Sakura held her shaking hands in front of her face. She couldn't believe this had happened to her…no, was HAPPENING to her. It was…weird.

She hadn't seen Ino since…the incident. The one that had gotten her into her current job position. Sakura sighed. That was what she got, trusting a man like HIM. It had gotten her into this mess.

Sakura pushed back a lock of hair and turned around to leave.

"Oh! Thank Kami-finally-Livine! Idate! I found her!" A feminine voice cried, and arms wrapped around Sakura's middle.

"K-karin??" Sakura gasped, trying to breath.

"Yup!" The red-headed, glasses-wearing female released her leader from her grasp. 'We've been looking for you for-EVER!"

'You exaggerate, Karin," a cool, male voice said nearby. Sakura turned around to see Livine and Idate emerge from the crowd.

"You look beat up. What happened?" Idate asked.

"The usual…men tried to attack me. I got saved, however, by four members of SBK."

Karin barred her teeth. "I hate SBK. They think they're all high and mighty!"

"I think you're thinking of SESG," Livine rolled his eyes.

Sakura sighed. "C'mon you three. We need to talk."

**Kohona City, Northwest Suburb**

**West Channel River**

Kin stared down into the depths of the river. A face appeared in the waves before her. A tear slid down her cheek and uncontrollable sobs racked her form.

"Kin…" A male voice said behind her. Kin turned around to see Sai.

"Kami, Sai, you scared me! Speaking of which, where the heck have you been? Sasuke's gonna be SO pissed!" Kin said, her heartbeat slowing down again.

'Around…" The black-haired boy replied absentmindly, staring across the river.

Kin watched as a flicker of emotion crossed Sai's face for the first time since she had met him. She smiled softly.

"That's not going to be a good enough excuse for Sasuke."

"Whatever," Sai smirked fakely. "Let the Uchiha throw a fit."

Kin giggled. "You are so WEIRD, Sai."

"Who said I wasn't?' Sai smirked at her.

Kin shook her head. "No one."

"Exactly."

**Kohona City, Southeast Suburb**

**Southeast Downtown**

Ino sighed, folding her arms. She'd been stuck with Shikamaru for the patrol of the Southeast Suburb. Although she looked annoyed on the outside, she quite nervous on the inside. They WERE in SESG's territory, after all.

"Shikamaru. Shikamaru!" Ino whispered, tugging on Shikamaru's shirt. The lazy brown-haired male looked at her.

"Troublesome. What," He said, not even bothering to make his 'What' a question.

"I know I shouldn't be, but…" Ino bit her lip. "I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"Be_cause_, Shikamaru, we're in SESG's territory!"

Shikamaru sighed, putting his arms behind his head. "We don't bother them, they don't bother us."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Somehow I doubt that's going to happen."

"Smart, aren'tcha?"

Ino froze. Two males and a female appeared in front of them.

"SBK, well, well, well. Never thought we'd see you here again…" smirked one of them, a blue-skinned, blue-haired one. Ino growled. She knew him.

"Kisame," She hissed.

"Hello, INOO," Kisame drawled.

The female standing beside Kisame smirked. "Two on three, hmm? Doesn't seem fair…to YOU two, at least…"

The third member sighed. "If you two are going to play with them, be brief. We have things to do."

Kisame huffed. "True enough, Itachi. Later, Ino, Shikamaru. Next time, I promise, we'll play."

The three disappeared, leaving smoke behind them. Ino coughed.

"What did I tell you?!!?"

"Troublesome."

Ino looked around. Night was steadily falling. "We should get home."

"Troublesome."

**Kohona City, West Suburb**

**BoHarra's Gate**

Sasuke walked by himself, hands in his pockets, hair sticking up in the way only his could.

It was really quiet where he was walking; many people avoided BoHarra's Gate because it was rumored bad things happened there, especially during the night.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"_Itachi, no, Itachi what are you doing?' Little Sasuke screamed._

_Itachi turned around and looked at Sasuke with those blacker-then-black eyes of his. "Good-bye, Sasuke…say good-bye to your family as you know it…"_

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at the moon.

_Itachi, I swear, I won't let you win!_

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**South Strip**

Sia ran after Gaara, trying to keep up with his fast pace. "Kami, Gaara, are you trying to kill me or what?"

Gaara glanced briefly back at her. "C'mon. Let's just get this patrol over with."

Sia frowned at the unresponsive male. It wasn't like he usually responded, or said anything really, but, for some reason, his attitude at the moment was driving her insane.

Sia huffed. "Unresponsive emotionally deprived inhuman ice block," She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that."

Sia glared at his back. She didn't know what was going on with him, but she didn't like it.

"If you want to split up you could just tell me, you know," Sia said, looking down an alleyway.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Gaara asked.

"You just seem really-"

"No. I don't."

"Okay," Sia whispered, and followed Gaara down another street.

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**Pink'la'ing Boulevard**

Tenten sat on the curb, smiling happily up at the sky above her.

"Everything's cle-hey. Why are you so happy?" Neji asked, appearing besides her.

"AH, it's nothing. The view on this boulevard, when its peaceful and quiet, just reminds me of when I lived in the country," The bun-haired female replied, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Neji sat beside her. 'Well, everything's clear, and we still have ten minutes-why not enjoy the moonlight?"

Tenten smiled at her partner. "Yeah, let's."

The two turned their gazes skyward, Neji placing his arms behind him, Tenten loosening her grip on her knees.

"Oh. Look. A shooting star," Tenten pointed it out to Neji, closing her eyes.

_I wish we will make it out of our encounters with SESG and The Rack alive._

Neji allowed a brief smile to cross his lips. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Neji spoke.

"C'mon, Tenten. Let's head back."

'Sure, Neji."

The two teenagers stood up and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**And, END!**

**Ah ha ha ha ha... -sweatdrops at own stupidity- ERM.**

**The plot (so does not) thickens!**

**... -bangs head on nearest brick wall- SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP no I am not insane I do not hear voices... -shifty eyes-**

**Inner MaybelleDragon: HEY!**

**-stuffs inner into box and throws box into ocean- Don't forget to leave your wonderful, writing-inspiring, honest comments!**

**Translation: Please review, and be honest!**

**But, please, nothing too harsh???**

**NO FLAMES!**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	6. Decisions

**Hi everyone.**

**I hope this sort-of satisfies your long-ness need of a chapter...**

**I had to get off, and the chapter sort-of just ended itself...**

**I had a request to have Kakashi's role be more part of the story...so (somewhere in here) is a bit more about WHAT Kakashi is (ish). Its not a lot, but Kakashi's role because much bigger and more involved later on.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING!_

* * *

_**

_In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys_

**Chapter Six-Decisions**

**Kohona City, East Suburb**

**Sakura's House**

"And that's what happened," Sakura wrapped her hands around her mug and waited for replies from Karin, Livine, and Idate.

Idate looked deep in thought. "Sakura…this makes things…easier for me."

"Huh?"

Idate looked her straight in the eyes. "I am going to-attempt-to leave Kohona City next month. These constantly battles are pounding my energy into bits-I have to recharge-"

Sakura laid an hand on his shoulder. "I…understand."

Karin looked upset. "You're going to leave me with that annoying , stuck up, stupid-ass Livine?"

"I'm going, as well," Livine said. "I'm completely depleted of my wish to fight and spy for The Rack, even if it is behind-the-scenes."

Sakura looked at her team. She cleared her throat. "Well, then, Karin, what do you wish to do?"

Karin placed a hand underneath her chin. "I…I might as well join Kakashi's team."

Sakura smiled. "Ah, Kakashi. The one assigned to watch me constantly and make sure I don't step outside of The Rack's hold. I approve."

"Besides, Zaku and Dosu are there, as well. I know you haven't seen them in a while."

Karin smirked. "Yep, we were a team, way back when."

"Now that our future is settled, what are you going to do?" Livine asked, his gaze fixed on Sakura.

Sakura bit her lip. "I…don't know…"

Karin sighed exasperatedly. "I think you should join SBK, even if we'll be on opposite sides."

Sakura started. "What??"

Karin smiled. "You're not a spy at heart, Sakura. I know you love the streets. Go back, and become a street girl again. I know you miss it. It wasn't fair, for The Rack to tear you out how they did, but what's done is done. If you do decide to join SBK, I wish you the best of luck."

Sakura felt tears gather in her eyes. "Thanks, Karin."

Karin smirked. "No prob, boss."

Sakura wiped her eyes. "Well, then. I wish you guys the best of luck, and hopes that we'll meet again, some day."

Idate nodded. Livine smirked. Karin smiled.

**Kohona City, Central Suburb**

**Peak's Tower**

"WHAAAAAT????" A loud roar could be heard throughout the tower.

"You heard me, _sir_."

"NO! I do NOT allow this!"

"I DON'T care! You forced me into this! I never wanted this!" Sakura waved her arms around, growling at her former boss.

"You are making a BIG mistake."

"I don't believe I am."

"You realize, that, if you go through with this, the second you step out of this building, my other agents will have to attack you."

"I don't care. I'm DONE."

"Sakura, please, rethink this," A blond woman rested in the doorway. "You are our best spy-"

"Sorry, Tsunade, I learned a LOT from you, but this is not my life. The street is-and always will be-my way of life. Being held against my will by government officials and going around, being aforementioned government officials' puppet is not my forte. I'm independent, I REFUSE to be held any longer by you."

Tsunade observed the young girl in front of her as the head honcho continued to sputter.

"I…understand, Sakura."

The pink-haired female's head snapped up. She looked at Tsunade. "You…you do?"

"You do?" The head honcho, Gamamn, echoed Sakura.

"Yes."

A smile lit up on Sakura's face. "Thanks, Tsunade! Bye! Hope to see you guys never again!" And the young female dashed out of the office.

She ran down the stairs, giggling and laughing. She'd never felt so free-!!!!

With a smirk as she burst out into the sun, Sakura reckoned she could do anything she wanted know.

The smirk grew larger on her face. _Including_, she thought, _beating up Ino for giving away my biggest secret._

**Kohona City, Northeast Suburb**

**Pike Street**

"Hey, bro!" A feminine voice called behind Sasuke.

He turned around. Sia attacked him. 'Hey."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You saw me twenty minutes ago."

"I know, but I love you!" She squealed. "You're my little brother!"

Sasuke glared.

Sia giggled. "Your glares don't work on me, Sasuke."

Gaara, who had been patiently waiting throughout the whole encounter, now spoke up. "When are we going to pick up the Kunargan girl?" He asked, red hair falling into his eyes.

Sia almost melted. _No, keep strong, girl! You can't let him know you're fawning over him!_

Sia blushed distinctly. Over the years, she'd falled in love with Gaara…she couldn't tell him, though. He had no need for…_relationships_ in his life.

Sasuke smirked. "Sometime today."

"What?' Sia started. "I thought she had three more days-what the hell didn't you tell me, Sasuke???"

Sasuke smirked. "I got word that she quit her job at The Rack."

Silence.

"How and where the hell do you get your information, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "I have my ways…"

Sia rolled her eyes. "You're…really…weird…"

Sasuke threw her a glare. "I am not. Take that back."

"Sorry, Sasuke, but you ARE…" Sia giggled at her brother.

The Uchiha male muttered a few things then stalked off.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Interesting…"

The female Uchiha looked at the red-headed male. "What is?"

"Nothing."

"Agh! I officially HATE the male gender!" Sia screamed. She quickly walked away from Gaara.

Gaara stood there. "What did I do…?"

**Kohona City, East Suburb**

**Sakura's House**

Sakura sighed, shook her head, and hung up her jacket. She'd hadn't managed to find Ino to beat her up.

The pink haired girl continued into her house. She walked into her kitchen and started to make some tea.

_Hmm…_

"_You're not a spy at heart, Sakura. I know you love the streets. Go back, and become a street girl again. I know you miss it. It wasn't fair, for The Rack to tear you out how they did, but what's done is done. If you do decide to join SBK, I wish you the best of luck."_

"I wonder…if she…was right…?" Sakura mused. "I'm going to need a new job…urgh, what am I going to do?"

"_You're the perfect medic, Sakura. Your abilities compliment a doctor's…"_

Sakura smiled bitterly. The last words of her mother… The pink-haired female shook her head.

_I don't know what to do anymore…_ Sakura grasped her tea in her hands, and leaned back on the counter behind her.

_Am I ready to head back into the streets?_

Sakura bit her lip, thinking back to her previous street days.

"_Sakura! Hey, nice going back there!"_

"_Thanks, Rori! I couldn't have done it without you, though!" She giggled. _

_Rori smirked. "Don't I know it."_

"_He-ey!" Sakura pushed his shoulder._

_The twelve-year-old's smirk grew wider. "You know it's true."_

Sakura held onto her tea cup tighter. Taking a shaky breath, she made a decision.

_Alright…I…I can do this…_ Taking another deep breath, she mentally prepared herself.

_Damn, he knew…

* * *

_

**Things get more confusing for all of you?**

**I'm sorry...my brain is totally crazy...**

**Lol I can't help it...**

**Anyways, please give reviews before you leave.**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	7. And Just When Things Were Going Well

**I hope this is long enough for some of you. It took me a while to write...I had a hard time doing so... eh heh heh... -sweatdrops-**

**Okay, I'm GOING to thank all my reviewers so far, but first I'd like to thank the people who (so far) have reviewed chapter six and reply to what they said..**

**Why? 'Cause.**

**whitephoenix13: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it (i didn't; I thouhgt I messed up a bit on the last scene...)!**

**jgirl1984: I know! SO exiciting, isn't it? I didn't plan for her to quit her job with The Rack so soon, it just happened...here's your update. Soon enuff?**

**waveblader231: NO! I'm trying to make it LESS confusing...argh, everything just goes the exact opposite of what I want it to be! Hopefully its not as confusing...if it is, just bear with me 'til the end of the story. **

**sasusakufan2357: I'm glad you liked it and here's your update.**

_**

* * *

**_

In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys 

**Chapter Seven-And Just When Things Were Going Well…**

**Kohona City, Northeast Suburb**

**South Gates**

Ino rested against the gates, Shikamaru accompanying her. There was a huge smile on her face. Apparntly Sasuke had been right-Sakura was going to join.

Shikamaru groaned. "Why are we here and what's taking so long?"

Ino just smiled. "You'll find out, Shika."

Shikamaru grumbled but shut up.

Minutes later Sasuke strolled up to them. "C'mon. Let's go."

Ino willingly followed Sasuke, dragging Shikamaru behind her. The three were soon joined by Gaara, Sia, and Neji.

The six ventured into East Suburb, all on the lookout for pink hair and emerald green eyes.

Shouts reached their ears. The six looked at each other.

"C'mon," Sasuke said. They ran toward the screams.

**Kohona City, Southeast Suburb**

**Abandoned Building, Uni Lane**

Water dripped into pools. A man, standing by one of the few windows, held his fingers together.

"If they do not hurry up, we will lose her," He muttered, his lips pursing. He stared out the window, his eyes not seeing anything.

"Leader."

He turned around. "Yes, Danner?"

"We…believe we've found her…SBK is also after her…"

The man, 'Leader', snarled. "This is not good, Danner. Find Kimmimaro, Deidara, Sasori, and Kabuto. Send them after her. SBK must NOT be allowed to get her!!"

The man called Danner paused. "Just wondering, Leader…why not Itachi, Tayuya, and Kisame?"

The leader turned toward Danner once more. "Do you think it would be wise, Danner, sending Itachi somewhere where Sasuke possibly is?"

Danner gulped. "No."

The Leader looked satisfied. "Get them going, then."

Danner bowed. "Yes,leader." He was gone in a second.

The Leader looked out the wall. His lips curled into a smirk. Soon, he'd have two users of the Kunargan within his grasp…

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**West Strip**

Kakashi walked down a busy street, his visble eye glancing all over the place.

"Well well well. If it isn't Kakashi. How's it going?"

Kakashi turned his head slightly. "Zabuza. It's been a while."

Zabuza chuckled. "That it has…that it has…still chasing after The Rack's flower?"

Kakashi dipped his head. "My team is on it as we speak…"

Zabuza grinned. "Good, good."

"What about you? What have you and-Haku, is it?-been doing?"

Zabuza chuckled again. "A little of this, a little of that."

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "Still working for Oroichmaru?"

Zabuza grinned. "Always the perceptive one, you were. Yes. Indirectly, of course…"

"Of course," Kakashi echoed.

"Well, its been fun, but Haku and I have a job…something about SESG and SBK…see you around, Kakashi."

"Yes. I daresay you will."

**Kohona City, Northeast Suburb**

**Middle Square**

Sakura stayed on the fringes of the crowd, biting her lip nervously.

"WHERE IS SHE?" The young man roared visciously. "I KNOW SHE'S HERE SOMEWHERE!"

Sakura squeaked. She knew this young man. It was Zaku, from Kakashi's group of spies.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Calm down, Zaku," The young male next to him said. It was Dosu, and standing next to Dosu was Kankauro.

Sakura whimpered, her eyes closing.

"WHERE ARE YOU, FLOWER? COME ON OUT!!!!" Zaku roared.

Sakura closed her eyes. She clenched her fists.

_I can do this…_

"Don't hurt the innocent, Zaku. If you wanted me so much you could've just told me," She said teasingly, stepping out of the crowd, black cap pulled low, a smirk on her face.

Zaku rumbled deep within his throat. "The chase ends here, Haruno."

"I agree. Although, it would've ended earlier if you hadn't balmed me for Hennan's…unfortunate accident."

Zaku growled. "you KILLED him!" He ran toward her, and the fight began.

"Totally DID NOT," Sakura retorted, dodging his attack. She sent a kick flying toward him. She jumped away from him, cursing him for his ability to use wind at will.

"A lady shouldn't be speaking that way," Zaku sneered, catching her off guard. He kicked her in he stomach, and she went flying, hitting a building. People screamed.

Zaku walked up to her and grabbed her by her shirt collar. He hauled her up and slammed her against the wall. "I will make you pay for what you've done to me!"

"I…I've done nothing!" She gasped as he kneed her in the stomach.

"Lies," He sneered. "Kakashi said to capture you, but he never objected to beating you up a little first…" His sneer turned into a smirk.

"Don't take that long, Zaku," Dosu said.

"Right," He replied, kneeing Sakura again.

_Cling. Cling. Clash. Ping!_

"I suggest you set the girl down,' A male voice rumbled.

Zaku, still holding onto Sakura, turned around to see two females and four males standing behind him. His partners were discarded on the sidewalk.

"I-ino…" Sakura whispered.

"Hey, again, forehead!"

Sakura looked up at Zaku. Seeing he was officially distracted, she kicked his shin and, as bent let go of her and started cursing, ran into the crowd, blending in.

"Damn. So close…" Sakura started running.

"Hey! Hey! Forehead, where the hell do you think you're going?" A hand grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her to a stop.

"Ino! Dammit, Ino, let me go!" Sakura turned to glare furiously.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked again.

Sakura turned her glare to the highest intensity possible. "Just because I quit my job with The Rack, Ino, doesn't mean I'm joining you and your group of friends!" She pulled away and dashed deeper into the crowd.

Sasuke, who'd caught up with Ino, snarled. "Dammit! We lost her!"

Ino looked at Sasuke. "I'm sorry…'

Sasuke didn't look at her, just stalked away.

Ino looked in the direction Sakura had left. _When will you stop fighting your destiny?_

_

* * *

_

**Ooooh! Ino went all 'Neji'!**

**Lol, you gettin' what I'm saying? Destiny...?**

**Okay, shutting up.**

**Besides the people I thanked before, I'd like to thank:**

**alayneni**

**DemonicAngel08**

**sakura4594**

**NaruKakaSasuSaiYamo**

**Could-Careless**

**ChristinaAngel**

**Rakero-chan (hey are you still reading? sorry about _Fainting_ :( wah! i miss it... stupid computer...)**

**SakuraUchiha14**

**deedee2034**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!**

**So, please, leave another review...I'll try to update later tonight/tomorrow at soonest.**

**I'M A FAST TYPER!**

**Plus I love updating... lol.**

**MaybelleDragon**


	8. Old Memories, New Hurts

**Hi, everyone. Here's chapter eight...yups...**

**I had a hard time getting this chapter done. My subconcious kept resisting SasuSaku...I had to beat it with a pitchfork... -sigh-**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be a little more about the couples in SBK except Sasuke and Sakura...I feel like i've been neglecting them... -coughs- ANYWAY...**

**Reviewers:**

**Happy-Shadows-Girl: I'm glad you like it. Updated!**

**whitephoenix13: I hope you like this chapter...**

**ChristinaAngel: Oh, no, I confused another person! Ack! I'm glad your finally getting it...I was nervous at the beginning of the story...I'm kinda...EMBARRESSED about my fast updating...I know how you feel about all the characters and stuff, I actually have them all written down in a notebook that I always keep near me...I get very confused easily...everything will start to smooth out...**

**waveblader213: Yes, I'm fast at typing...I don't know how I do it...UMM, there's an angle in this chapter that MIGHT make it a tad bit confusing, but I'm glad you're starting to get it.**

**alayneni: Glad you liked it...heh heh heh...keep waiting...**

**sasusakufan2357: This has nothing to do with your review, but I get REALLY confused when typing your name...well, I get confused all the time...ANYWAY, I find Ino being all 'destiny-Neji-like' quite hilarious because that would NEVER happen in the anime. I wonder, if Neji had a superpower, would he be called Destiny Man? Hmmm... (Updated!)**

**jgirl1984: I know, I'm scared for her too. I wonder what group she'll chose -wink wink- Yeah, that wasn't funny...I'm gonna shut up now...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs that appear in this story._

* * *

_ **

_In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys_

**Chapter Eight- Old Memories, New Hurts**

**Kohona City, Southeast Suburb**

**Abandoned Building, Uni Lane**

"Well?"

"We're sorry, Leader Pein, sir, but she slipped through our grasp, un…" A voice murmmered.

Pein's eyes flashed. "Well…did anyone else get her?"

"No, leader, un."

"Good. Keep it that way."

'Yes, leader, un."

"Sasori? Anything Deidara missed?"

A deep voice rumbled throughout the hideout. "Zaku nearly beat her up, but some members of SBK saved her before we got to her."

Pein sat silently. "Thank you for your report. You are dismissed."

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Tenten, Kin, Kiba, Temari, Sai, Naruto, and Hinata stared at their leader as he slammed into the hideout, face sour. Neji and Gaara followed the pissed off male into his room, and Shikamaru, Ino, and Sia collapsed into available seats.

Kiba, Sai, and Naruto, after exchanging looks, got up and followed Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke.

"…What happened?" Kin asked, leaning forward.

Ino sighed. "She got away. I nearly had her, too. She's gotten more stronger since I last knew her…"

Silence reigned. Tenten placed her fingers together.

"Y'know…" Temari said slowly, after noticing that Shikamaru was fast asleep, maybe…we should handle this…ourselves? Just girls?"

"Like a girl-to-girl chat?" Sia said. All the girls were paying attention now, even Hinata.

"Yeah…" Temari said.

Ino paused. "It's a good idea…we should do it…"

"When? Where?" Tenten asked.

Temari smiled. "Tonight…later, tonight."

"Sounds good."

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**West Strip**

Sakura let her tears flow as she ran farther and farther away. She was running away from her house, but she was so upset that she couldn't stop her feet.

_I did…I really did kill Hennan…_She thought, her eyes closing as she managed to slow down. She looked around. She was in the west strip of Downtown…had she gotten that far in twenty minutes? Apparntly so…

Sakura spotted a bench. She walked over to it and sat down. Dragging her finger along the top of the stone, she thought about HIM…

"_Good morning, Sakura," A whisper, a kiss on the cheek._

_She giggled. "Morning, Hennan…"_

_Hennan wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are we doing today?"_

_Sakura shrugged. "I was going to go downtown…hang around a park or something…"_

_Hennan kissed her neck. "Good idea…I'll go with you…"_

_Sakura smiled. Her seventeenth birthday was tomorrow…everything was great…_

Sakura blinked furiously, her fists clenching. That had been two and a half years ago. She was nineteen now, soon to twenty…and she still wasn't over him…

She had killed him. On her birthday, he'd left her, for just a second…

…and gotten killed in the most gruesome street fight she'd seen.

Sakura traced the stone once more. He'd been Zaku and Dosu's brother…no wonder Zaku was still so mad at her. He'd sworn revenge.

The cool, calm, collected-ness she'd handled the subject with earlier had been a cover-up. She'd really loved Hennan…

Sakura stared up at the sly, noticing how the sun was coming down and the moon going up, tears trickling down her face.

Footsteps reached her ears. She looked around.

"…Kakashi…?"

"Hello, Sakura. It's been a while."

* * *

**Mmm...I LUV cliffies...**

**-big sigh-**

**Oh, while your on your way out, please leave a review (or two...lol...) **

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	9. Agreement

**Hey everyone. So here's chapter nine, freshly finished! Hot off the press, and...okay SHUTTING up.**

**Reviewers:**

**Happy-Shadows-Girl: This long enough for you? Sorry, NaruHina will (hopefully) be in the next chapter.**

**gothicfaerie94: I'm glad you like it... (Updated!)**

**whitephoenix13: Updated! I hope this chapter is to your liking...**

**WaterBlossom1: Lol...you do NOT KNOW how many times I've heard that...I get it! I get it! Its meant to stay confusing (even if just a tad) until the end. Dun dun dun... -shuts mouth-**

**jgirl1984: Yes, poor, poor, Sakura. UMMM, are you talking about Hennan's death? Because, if so, the answer to that question is YES. Why? Hardships to SasuSaku...I love them. Updated!**

**alayneni: Here it is...what Kakashi has to say...I KNOW its a tad confusing, you don't have to tell me that (after you read it, of course) and I dragged two of the characters in more.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs that appear in this story.**

_

* * *

_

In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys

**Chapter Nine-Agreement**

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**West Strip**

Sakura's erratically beating heart was not doing any good for her.

"K-k-kakashi," She stuttered, immediately off the bench and backing away from her.

"Why?"

She stopped. "What do you mean?"

"You know…"

Sakura held a hand over her heart. "I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"You're working for him now, aren't you?"

'Had no other choice. My job, right now, Sakura, is to…take you back."

"No. I WON'T do it. He can't drag me back THERE."

"You quit your job with The Rack, you have no other choice."

Sakura inhaled sharply. "Tell Zabuza I'll come back to him after I've died an infinity number of times. A nice cover, you've got there, working for The Rack. You're just his little puppet…" With these words, she turned, and ran.

As far away from his as possible.

Kakashi stood there, silver hair illuminated in the light.

"I wonder if I should tell her his partner is in love with her..."

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

'Shikamaru! Shikamaru! WAKE UP!"

Shikamaru blinked. "Wazzup…?"

"Where are the girls?" Naruto's voice. To his left. Panicked.

"What do you mean? Aren't they…" He trailed off as he saw that the girls weren't in the room.

"Where are they, Shikamaru? What were they talking about?" Naruto asked, his face panicked.

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes. "I don't know…I fell asleep almost as soon as I got back here…"

Naruto sweatdropped.

Sasuke, who'd heard the whole conversation, scowled. He didn't like his sister, all alone, out there, where SESG members could kidnap her…

Gaara stood stiff against the wall. He'd been stiff, ever since the fight where they'd rescued Sakura from Zaku; his brother, Kankauro, was in Zaku's team.

Neji stood next to Gaara, Sai next to Neji. Kiba sat on the couch, worried. His dog, Akamaru (a small pup) whined at him.

"Where would they have gone?" Neji asked.

Sasuke hissed. "I don't know… Kiba."

"Yeah?"

"Go check Downtown and Central Suburb with Akamaru. Gaara, the North and Northeast Suburbs. Neji, take the Northwest and West Suburbs. Sai and Shikamaru-scour the Southwest and South Suburbs. Naruto, you're with me. We're taking the Southeast and East Suburbs."

"Gotcha."

And they were gone.

**Kohona City, East Suburb**

**Right Outside Sakura's House**

"This is?" Temari asked, leaning against a street lamp.

"Yup. Thank Kami for Sia's amazing hacking skills; we wouldn't know where she was without them," Ino smirked at Sia.

Sia blushed. "Aw, no big deal."

"Looks like she's not at home. What do we do?" Tenten asked, standing next to Temari.

"We wait," Hinata replied.

Kin, who'd been usually quiet, narrowed her eyes. "She's coming."

No one asked how she knew. She just did.

Rapid, frantic footsteps reached their ears. A female sobbing could be heard. Their target, in all her pink-haired, green-eyed glory, came running down the street.

"Saku? SAKU!" Ino said, moving from her spot and embracing her friend.

"I-Ino?"

"I brought a few friends with me. Hope you don't mind. Can we come it?"

"S-Sure," Sakura said, leading the way inside, wiping away her tears.

The six SBK females looked around. Ino smirked. "Still the same ol' Sakura, aren't you, forehead?"

"Watch it, pig,' Sakura said dangerously. "You guys want tea?"

"Yeah!" Everyone chorused.

"O-okay," She sweatdropped, surprised at their reaction. "I'll go make some…" And she conviently disappeared.

"What are we going to say to her?" Kin asked.

Ino put up a hand. "Re-LAX. Let me handle this. I am her oldest and best childhood friend, after all."

"Yeah and look where your handling it got us," Temari said. "We just need to convince her to come with us."

"Well, how are we going to do that, smartie?" Ino shot back.

Temari opened her mouth to reply, but Sakura stepped out with a tray, covered in tea cups.

"Here you guys go. Now, to what do I owe this please, Ino-pig?"

Ino hesitated. "Saku…I know it may be hard for you, but, please join us?"

Sakura smiled. "I should've known it was about this. Sure."

They all stared. "WHAT????"

Sakura's smile turned into a smirk. "I've been thinking a lot lately, and, well, I have nowhere else to go…"

Temari cut in. "We DEFINITELY all do NOT want you in the hands of SESG."

"Well, ditto. So I decided, why the heck not?" Sakura continued.

Ino smiled. "You realize you're going to have to move in with us…"

"Already sold my house to an old, elderly couple. I have three weeks to move out. I COULD use some help with packing, though…"

Temari, Kin, and Ino smirked. Tenten, Hinata, and Sia smiled.

"Well, then, let's pack!" Kin said.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure this has been my longest chapter yet...I'm not certain, though...**

**Whatever. I just want to say, I LOVE all of you, my lovely reviewers, so, please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**I THINK you get the picture.**

**Okay. She accepted. She's going to be part of SBK now. But how are the guys going to react? Where ARE they? And what happens when Sasuke and Naruto wander into a section that isn't very friendly...STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!**

**...Sorry. I just wanted to start inserting previews... ANYWAY...**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon**

**P.S: I hope this was long enough for all of you and I will TRY TRY TRY TRY my hardest to make the lesser-couples (GaaOC KibaTem NaruHina NejiTen SaiKin InoShika) appear a tad more in the next chapters.**


	10. A New Beginning Approaches

**Oh, gawd, this took forever to type...ugh my fingers hurt...**

**But y'know, I don't care...this s'all for you...**

**I wrote the majority of this during school, because I hate listening to my teachers talk...yup, so boring...**

**Reviewers, I love you all.**

**WaterBlossom1: Yup...she said yes...really cool...Yay you! Yay! Yay! YAY! (I mean this from the deepest depths of my heart...) Ooooh...MAJOR twist...hope doesn't upset you... (Updated!)**

**waterblader213: Updated. Yays, you're getting it...makes me happy...I LURV BEING HAPPY! YA! YA!**

**jgirl1984: Okay...I'm only going to do this once... YES! SHE JOINED! SHE JOINED! SHE JOINED! I FIANLLY MADE HER JOIN! -jumps up and down really-hyperly because of the chocolate a few minutes ago- -deep breath- Okay I'm good. Yeah, okay, I was just a little confused...I did think you meant Hennan...yes I'm going to explain that...I have it all written, sitting right here next to me -pats journal lovingly- Here's da chapter!**

**deepcutfighter: Thank you...?**

**ChristinaAngel: Yes, yes, he is. Yups. Sweet. Too bad this is SasuSaku...I personally LURV HakuSaku, but enuf about that...She joined, she joined, she joined! Here's the chapter with all the answers...lol just joking. Ah the guys reactions...IN THIS CHAPPIE! -feels quite pleased with self- Yup, updated quickly...ah that's how I roll... (lol not really...actually yes...hmm...)**

**alayneni: Almost! Yay, you liked it! -beams- ...I really am too hyper for my own good today...Haku's in lurv with Saku! ... -birds chiirping- Um yeah nvrmind...Haku's in love with SAKURA... -blushes furiously-**

**The bunny always dies first: But I like monkeys...LOL LOVE your s/n...its crazy. I love crazy. -beams- (Updated...)_

* * *

_ **

_In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys_

**Chapter Ten-A New Beginning Approaches**

**Kohona City, Southeast Suburb**

**Uni Lane**

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Alright, Naruto. We have to be careful; SESG's hideout is around here somewhere."

Naruto nodded.

"Translated, that means, 'Shut your big mouth, dobe.' So be QUIET."

Naruto frowned, but complied.

The two men made their way across Uni Lane, unaware of eyes watching them.

"C'mon, can't we take your brother down?"

"No. Be patient."

**Kohona City, South Suburb**

**South Gardens**

Zabuza calmly strode through the gardens, heading toward his partner, sitting on a bench. "Haku."

Haku looked up. "Zabuza…you're back. How'd the talk with Kakashi go?"

"Fine. Kakashi's team is searching for her," Zabuza lazily informed his partner.

Haku looked relieved. "That's good…"

"Bad news is, SBK, SESG, and The Rack are looking for her, too."

"The Rack…doesn't she work for them, though?" Haku was thoroughly confused.

"She…er, quit."

Haku frowned. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Interesting…"

"Very."

**Kohona City, East Suburb**

**5****th**** St.**

"Thanks for helping me!" Sakura waved toward the SBK girls as they left her house.

"We'll come to pick you up on Friday!" Ino called out. "You have three days!"

"Alright," Sakura replied. "Bye, pig."

"Bye, forehead!" Ino and her friends disappeared around the corner.

Sakura smiled as she shut her door.

_Hmm…I wonder where all my furniture and stuff should go…_ The pink-haired girl paused. _I guess I'll donate it or something…_

She made her way toward the phone and picked it up. After she dialed, she waited.

"Hello? Miss Din? It's Sakura…you bought my house…yeah! Can you get the house Friday or Saturday? Saturday… Ok. And about that job…"

**Kohona City, East Suburb**

**4****th**** Street**

"Well, I'm glad we got her to join," Kin said.

"Me too," Ino smiled.

"Ino? Tenten? Kin? Sia? Temari? Hinata? Where the HELL were you??" A male voice declared.

The girls looked at each other, then turned around. There was Sasuke.

"Crap," Sia muttered. "Hey, bro…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, Naruto at his heels. "Don't you 'bro' me. Where WERE you?"

Sia nervously bit my lip. "Ummm…"

"Well let's just say we now have another member,' Temari flashed him a smile. "Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke's glare dropped into one of shock. "W-what/ Did I HEAR you right?"

"Whoa, whoa! This is going too fast for me!" Naruto screamed, right in Hinata's ear too, because once he'd seen her, he'd ran over to her and started talking really fast, asking if she was okay. "Come again?"

"We got Sakura to join," Temari and Ino chorused smugly. "HA."

Sasuke glared. "And where is she…?"

"We're going to pick her up on Friday," Kin informed him nonchantly. "She's selling her house, donating furniture, and packing and stuff. We helped."

Sasuke sighed. "Alright, okay. Let's just go back, okay? We'll deal with this slowly."

Sasuke turned to lead them away. Ino rolled her eyes, and muttered to Temari, "And he was the one so eager to get her to join…Sheesh."

**Kohona City, South Suburb**

**South Channel**

Tayuya rested on the bridge, her feet swinging back and forth. Itachi was behind her somewhere to her left, and Kisame was sitting a few feet over next to her, her right.

She hummed softly. She loved getting away, having (if just a little) some time away from being a gang member. Some relaxing, peaceful time.

Which of course Itachi had to interrupt.

"Let's go, you two. I don't want to push Pein even more then we have to," Itachi said.

Tayuya sighed irritably. "Whatever. Let's go."

Kisame and Tayuya stood up, and the three disappeared.

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Sasuke opened the door to find Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai all back.

"Did you find them??" Kiba asked as soon as he was inside.

"Hey Kiba!" Temari said, bouncing in. She sat next to him. Ino, Kin, Hinata, Tenten, and Sia piled inside, Naruto behind them.

Sia sat on the floor next to where Gaara was standing, Ino slammed her fist on the sleeping Shikamaru's head before pushing him over and sitting next to him, Kin sat on the floor next to Sai's chair, Tenten sat on the arm of the couch next to Neji, and Hinata sat on the floor, Naruto plopping down next to her.

"Where WERE you?" Gaara growled at Sia and his sister.

"Out," was the only reply, from Sia. Temari didn't even bother replying.

Sasuke paced a few seconds in front of their fireplace before turning to face them all. "We're going to have to pair up-for scouting, missions, rescues, and bedrooms. We're expecting another."

Silence. "Umm…who?" Kiba asked.

"Sakura Haruno."

Silence.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Kiba screamed.

"The girls went out to find her and convince her to join us-"

"Which we ended up succeeding in," Sia muttered. Sasuke glared.

"-and so she's joining us on Friday. Gaara and Sia, you'll become partners. Move into Gaara's room, Sia. Kiba and Temari. Kiba-join Temari. I'm not going to wish your living quarters on anyone. Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Sai and Kin, Shikamaru and Ino."

"What about you?"

"Sakura," He replied easily. "When we go to fetch her on Friday, I want Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sia, and Tenten to go get her. DO I make myself clear?"

"Crystal!"

"Hey! I was going to say that!"

"Hnn."

"Hnn."

"Troublesome."

"Shikamaru, you lazy idiot! Yes, Sasuke!"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Whatever you say, bro."

"H-h-hai."

"Whatever."

"Right."

"Uh-huh."

Sasuke sighed at his gang. They were all…odd…

"You are too, Sasuke," Sia muttered.

Sasuke's eyes widened. What the hell? Can she read his mind?

"Have you forgotten that's what my genetic is all about?' She mumbled lazily, resting her head on Gaara's leg. Gaara stared down.

"Get off me, woman."

"Shut up. Don't tell me what to do. You make a comfortable pillow."

Sasuke glared at Gaara. "Go ahead, try to hurt Sia. I DARE you."

"Sasuke…you overprotective idiot of a brother…shut up…you're ruining my sleep…"

"Hinata I'm so glad you're okay!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging the poor girl. She turned bright red, and Neji glared at the blond boy. Tenten tugged at Neji's arm.

"Down, Hyuuga."

"…Hnn…" Even so, the Hyuuga continued to glare at Naruto.

Ino laid her head on Shikamaru's lap.

"Troublesome."

"You're troublesome, you big lazy-ass," Ino mumbled, her eyes fluttering.

One by one, all the girls fell asleep. Sasuke smirked at the fellow male members of SBK.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Don't call me that, you-"

"Shut up," Sasuke sat down in a chair. Gaara sunk to the floor.

They all fell asleep, 'cept Gaara, cause no one knows why, but he can't sleep.

Instead, he fell into a dream state.

* * *

**I hope this was long enuff for y'all...**

**I think THIS ONE was longest...okay gonna stop jinxing myself...**

**Did I mention I love all my reviewers?**

**Cause, y'know, I do...**

**Please leave a review? -puppy dog eyes-**

**-cough- So, Sakura joined...all of SBK knows...what're SESG and Kakashi's crew gonna say? Things just keep getting more interesting...and how is Sakura going to react to moving in? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!!!!**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon**

**P.S. I really do love all of my reviewers...**


	11. Moving

**Hi, y'all!**

**I wrote and wrote and wrote and wrote. Sorry this didn't get posted yesterday, I was, er, busy.**

**-crickets and birds chirping- RIGHT.**

**Anyway...I didn't check my e-mail for one day, then BAM! New Story Alerts and Reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH! -is run over by all the mail- Um, actually not really...whatever...I like to exagerate...**

**My Reviewers: Have I mentioned I love you? I do...seriously. No, really. I do.**

**whitephoenix13: Well I hope you like this chapter... -sighs-**

**WaterBlossom1: You should TOTALLY feel loved! You all r awesome! You make my day...Speaking of making my day, lol, I CRACKED _UP _when I read your review. O-M-G, totally...oh, KAMI! You made me laugh so hard...oh gosh...ah... good times... So I gather you liked it? (Updated!)**

**DemonicAngel08: Laughing's good. Hey, did you know, like, every ten minutes you laugh, you burn calories? I think the amount was five or six...idk...I'm not good at remebering things...**

**jgirl1984: Guilty pleasure...couples...eh heh heh... -laughs manically- MWAHAHA! Here's the next chapter... (you're probably like, 'ah, no DUH, Maybelle! yeah...i'm spacey...)**

**The bunny always dies first: SUPER cute...? Not JUST cute...? Yay... I got a 'SUPER cute'! -dances- Um...yeah...I love my OC Sia...especially with Gaara... (Updated!)**

**alayneni: YAYs another 'cute'! Lol! Um, anyway, yay, I agree, its a pity he didn't have anyone... -coughcoughSAKURAcoughcough- Sia's thoughts on Itachi? In this chapter...a bit...**

**Starlight - Wild Koneko: Thank you...? I'm glad you like it...**

**ChristinaAngel: YES MORE 'CUTE'! -coughs- Um...anyway...yes, he's protective. VERY protective...eh heh heh...Why wouldn't I mention you? I do it to all my reviewers! You're welcome!**

**PR Sakura: Yay. Glad you liked (loved) it. Um, updated soon enough?**

**I added a little humor in here...mostly because I was absolutely nuts when I wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing..._

* * *

_**

_In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys_

**Chapter Eleven-Moving**

**Kohona City, East Suburb**

**5****th**** Street**

Sakura smiled up at her (ex) house. Oh, how much she loved it…

Her eyebrow twitched. No one was supposed to know about that…

She cleared her throat, eyes shifting around. She sat on the curb, patiently waiting.

It was Friday. The past two days had gone amazingly without anything happening.

Now if that could keep going on.

_Riiiiiiight._

Sakura sighed and pushed back a piece of her pink hair. A duffel bag sat next to her. She looked back at the house.

Just two hours ago the moving/donation company/association had come to get her stuff.

Erm, her ex-stuff.

Right.

Sakura closed her eyes, looking up at the sky.

_So peaceful…_

"FOOOOOOOOREEEEEEHEEEEEEAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Stupid Ino…_

Sakura turned her head to see Ino running at her, Tenten, Temari, and Kin behind her. Two males followed, one lazily, the other…

Running. Full speed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Sakura screamed, ducking Ino and the boy who were running towards her.

Both landed on the sidewalk. They picked themselves up. "Kami, forehead. You just made me and Kiba fall!"

"What a drag. Let's just go," said the lazy brown-haired male, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah,' Temari piped up. "Hey, Sakura."

"Temari, Tenten, Kin," Sakura nodded, gracefully standing up and grabbing her bag. Ino cheerfully wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Time for you to meet the rest of the gang, Saku!"

Kiba muttered something about "Stupid blonds", "swear that girl's lesbian", and "damn chick never lets me escort the girls."

Temari fumed.

Yes, she was VERY, VERY, VERY jealous.

She…liked…Kiba…

Holy crap! She just admitted it!

Temari looked around to see if Sia was there.

She wasn't…good…

The rest of the trip was made in silence.

…Except for Kiba's constant muttering and Temari fuming.

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

"SASUKE, WE'RE BAAAAAAAACK!" Ino's loud voice split through the quiet air.

"KAMI, PIG, COULD YOU BE ANY LOUDER!!??!!?!??"

"WELL, SOOOOOORRY, FOREHEAD!"

"OOOOH, DON'T EVEN, IN-"

"SHUT UP!" Temari screamed.

Silence.

Sasuke sighed. "Come in."

Ino bounced through the door, dragging Sakura the pink-haired girl and Temari with her. "Hiya Sasuke! We brought her back!"

"Yes I see that." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He muttered to himself, "Sometimes I wonder why I even let blonds in this group…"

"I HEARD THAT, TEME!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura stood there.

"Umm…hi?" She said, eyes widening.

"Hnn."

Vein. Sakura hated 'hnn'. It was the WORST word on the PLANET.

"…"

"Hnn."

"…"

"Hnn."

The vein throbbed. "DANG YOU MALE GENDER!"

Silence.

"Anyway…welcome, Sakura Haruno. I am Sasuke Uchiha, the leader of SBK. It is a pleasure to have you join us."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Where do I sleep?"

"My room."

_Chirp. Cricket. Cricket._

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??????????????????????????????????????"

**Kohona City, Southeast Suburb**

**Abandoned Building, Uni Lane**

Danner finished his report, just a little nervous. When Pein was mad, the world should be afraid. VERY afraid.

Pein sat down, his fingers together.

"She…joined…"

"Yes, leader."

Pein frowned. "This changes everything…leave me alone…I need to think…"

"Yes, leader," Danner bowed, and exited the room.

Pein stared into the deep shadows for quite a while after that.

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

**Five Days Later**

Sakura rolled over in her bed, yawning. Her arms stretched out and she sighed, blinking. Sunlight crept in the windows.

"You're finally up, hmm?"

She groaned. "Shut UP, Sasuke," She threw a pillow at him.

He blocked it. "Get dressed and get downstairs. W have things to do." The door opened and closed.

Sakura clutched her pillow, thinking about getting up. _Is it worth it to have him yell at me…? …Nah…_

The pink-haired female rolled out of bed, yawning. She walked over to her closet and put on black jeans and a white tank top over a pink shirt. She yawned, again, and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, yawning at random intervals.

"FOREHEAD!" A voice shrieked happily.

"Pig…ugh…headache…shut up…" Sakura managed to get out, collapsing on a couch. "Morning, Kiba. Gaara. Kin. …Everyone else…"

"Morning."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "A-_hem…_"

"Oh, sorry. Do go on, dear brother," Sia said, inspecting her nails. Sasuke scowled. Sakura hiccupped.

Everyone looked at her. "What…?"

"She has issues," Ino said loudly.

"PIG! You weren't tell them!" Sakura gasped, joking.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Sorry, forehead."

Sasuke sighed. "As I was saying…go scout around with your partner. SESG has been extremly mellow lately. They are planning something. We need to find out what."

Sasuke paused. "If you meet a SESG member, or a Spy Corp. official, and they attempt to kill you…return the favor. I do not want any of you dying."

Silence.

"I feel so loved," Sakura, Tenten, and Temari sarcasticly said at the same time. They smirked at each other.

Sasuke rubbed his temples. 'Headache…"

"Join the club…" Sakura stood up. So did everyone else.

"Gaara, Sia!" Sasuke called out. "Stay. You, too, Sakura. I need to talk to you three…"

Everyone else left.

Sasuke looked at Sia. "Sia…if you meet Itachi…"

Sia stiffened. Sakura looked between the two of them. She knew Itachi was Sasuke and Sia's brother, but that was it. She didn't know much else.

_Sniff…_

Sia's head dropped. "Sasuke…"

"Don't let him see your weakness for you,' Sasuke said roughly. "Don't let him see you still love him as a brother."

"It's so hard, Sasuke…" Sia whispered.

"I know, Sia, trust me. He left us…remember that…"

Her shoulders shook. "I can't help it! He was…so…kind…to us…"

Sasuke turned his head. "I know."

Sakura looked at Gaara. He shook his head. _Family matters. Don't interfere. _

Well, she could deal with that.

"Alright, Sasuke…I'll try."

"Good. Get going, then," Sasuke turned to Sakura as Sia and Gaara left. "We're taking the Northwest and West Suburbs, today."

"Right," Sakura said, hooking her arms behind her head for a second. "Shall we go, then?"

"Hnn," He said, walking out the door. Sakura, heaving a giant sigh, followed Sasuke out into the sunshine.

* * *

**Um...long enuff?**

**I hope so...**

**I think it was...**

**Reviews? Pwetty pwease?**

**Oooooh, family matters. I wonder what will happen next...so many twists and turns, so many entanglements. One can never be to sure whats going to happen next...the only thing you can do is... STAY TUNED!**

**(Again) Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	12. Genetics and Love

**Hi, y'all!**

**Before I get started on this chapter and replying to reviews and such, I wanted to lt you know that i posted a sidestory to this, called _Orphaned: How Sasuke and Sia met Naruto_. So please read that...?**

**Anyway, sorry for the long delay, mahn things have not been going well for me.**

**Anyway. -clears throat- Let us begin...**

**Reviewers:**

**DemonicAngel08: I know, I'm like a laughing machine. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and, um, probably no triangles, I really don't like triangles. They make me feel all...bleh...**

**ChristinaAngel: I know...I'm very random, actually. I'm surprised my randomness didn't show up earlier...thank kami for miracles! I know, I liked that bit too...holy crap, it did!??!?! Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad Maybelle! -smacks forehead repeatedly- Noooooo... What exactly did the 'bad itachi' refer to? ...I'm confused...**

**waveblader213: I know, it just makes me wanna go aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh... (the sia thing...i dunno, did i make that clear? hmm...) yea, understanding the plot is a GOOD thing...**

**WaterBlossom1: I know how you feel...laughing makes me feel all happy and bubbly inside...erhm, ANYWAY, yes, jealousy! What a thing... Speaking of Temari and Kiba... ah nvrmind! I'm not giving away anything...just read it...READ IT READ IT -gets mouth taped shut- MHMMMHM!**

**alayneni: Yup, she still loves him...anyway, I hope that was a good enough explanation (as of right now. later...not so much...) for you. She uses her genetic a bit in this chapter, but its going to be a lot more useful if I keep most of her skills hidden until later. Oh, kami, it took me two extra days to get this chapter done...damn cold...**

**The bunny always dies first: hmmm...I shall attempt to make the upcoming chapters long enuff...hmmm...**

**NaruKakuSaiHiku: Yay, I'm glad you still liked it...i hate it when I lose reviewers...**

**whitephoenix13: Well, here it is! I'm assuming you liked it...?**

**Stupid damn cold...urgh! THIS SUCKX! Its making me difficult to focus on writing...until i get over this, it'll take me two-to three days to write a chapter instead of the usual one-to-two days.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs that appear in this story._

* * *

_**

_In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys_

**Chapter Twelve- Genetics and Love**

**Kohona City, West Suburb**

**BoHarra's Gate**

Sakura followed Sasuke along the quiet streets. She was really curious as to Sasuke and Sia's relationship with their older brother, but she wasn't one to pry. SO she kept her mouth shut.

Sasuke looked back at her. "Anything that genetic of yours can tell us?"

She closed her eyes. When she opened them they were a dark forest green, emerald green and silver sparks appearing in them.

"Everything's…normal…" Sakura replied. "The nearest person is in that house over there." She pointed. "He's around thrity-five, seems to be normal, and is thinking about what to cook for dinner tonight…nothing exciting," She blinked and the odd coloring change, her eyes returning to emerald green.

Sasuke nodded. "Let's keep going," He said.

Sakura followed. They walked in silence.

"How'd…how'd you end up on the street?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes. "Everyone has a story…"

Sakura smiled. "My parents abandoned me. We lived in the Northwest Suburb. I was part of NWSSK."

Sasuke started. "Northwest Suburb Street Kids? What? I thought they fell apart…"

"They did, about a year after I left," Sakura replied, pushing a strand of her hair back.

Sasuke didn't reply. He just stared straight forward.

Sakura sighed. She looked up. She didn't dare look directly into the sun, but stared at the clouds.

The two continued their walk around the West Suburb. Finally Sasuke turned around and said, "Let's get back."

"Oh, I'm afraid you won't be able to do that," A male, masculine voice rang out.

They both looked behind them. Sasuke froze.

"No…' He breathed.

**Kohona City, Northwest Suburb**

**Middle Square**

Temari stayed quiet, walking in front of Kiba. She ignored his complaints and begs to slow down.

Kiba grabbed her wrist. "Alright, Temari, what the hell is wrong?"

Temari glared. "Let go!"

"No. Tell me what's wrong," Kiba growled.

"Nothing is! Let me GO!" Temari yelled, narrowing her eyes.

Kiba, still with a firm grasp on her wrist, stayed into her eyes. "Temari…what's bugging you?"

Temari looked away. "Kiba…why do you flirt so much?"

Kiba was shocked that TEMARI would ask him this. "I…don't know…"

"Have you ever thought that one of your close friends liked you, and was hurt, seeing you flirt so much?" Temari said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Kiba's grip loosened. "Tem…ari…? Do you?"

She looked at him. "What would you do if I said yes?"

"This." Using her captive wrist, he pulled her to him, slid his other arm around her waist, and kissed her senseless.

When the two parted for air, Temari blushed. Kiba smirked and pulled her toward him once more.

**Kohona City, Southwest Suburb**

**Arrow Lane**

Sia pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, secretly staring at Gaara. She couldn't help it. She was falling for him…yes, she was. Quickly and deeply. It wasn't a good thing…he was incabable of loving…or so Temari had told him…

"Hnn."

Sia turned to glare at Gaara for ruining her concentration.

_SMACK!_

"Owwwww," Sia moaned, rubbing her head. She glared at the pole she had run into. She hadn't seen it, since she had been thinking about Gaara.

"Thanks for warning me Gaara," She said sarcasticly.

"Hnn."

Sia was pretty sure that, translated from Prodigy-Speak, meant, 'I tried to.'

Or it could mean 'Whatever.'

Sia growled inwardly. She really hated Prodigy-Speak…it drove her nuts…

"Hnn."

A smacked her forehead with her hand. "WHY ME?"

**Kohona City, East Suburb**

**East Market**

Hinata blushed as Naruto dragged her through the streets.

"Hinata, look! Ramen!"

Hinata sighed. Of course. All Naruto could ever think about was ramen. It was all he cared about.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled her wrist free from Naruto's grasp. "Naruto, if you want to, go get some ramen. I'll wait."

Naruto flashed her a smile. "Thanks Hina-chan!!!!" He darted off.

Hinata sighed, and sat down on the curb, waiting. People jostled around her. As soon as she had sat down, she had disappeared from the crowd.

_Hmmm…no one looks to suspicious…_ She thought, silently switching on her genetic; Byuukagan, like Neji's.

As she gazed around the crowd, her thoughts switched over to the blond-haired-energetic-ramen-loving Naruto. She blushed as she thought of the numerous times she'd seen him without his shirt-she'd passed out every time, as well.

'Hey, Hinata, I'm back!" Naruto yelped, weaving through the crowd. He plopped down next to her. "Hey…are you okay…you look all red…"

Hinata blushed furiously. "I'm fine, Naruto. Let's get going again…" She stood up too quickly, knocking into someone. Naruto caught her as she started to fall.

"Hey, you okay?' He asked.

"I'm f-f-fine," Hinata blushed, looking away.

"Okay. If you say so…"

**Kohona City, Northeast Suburb**

**Writman's Maze**

"I think I've forgotten why it's called 'Writman's Maze'," Tenten said sarcasticly as she followed Neji through the twisting streets.

"Hnn."

Tenten rolled her eyes.

Silence.

"Umm…are we lost?"

"No, we are not."

'Jerk."

"Hnn."

Silence.

"…Fine…we're lost…" Neji grudgingly admitted. Tenten smirked.

"I knew you'd see it my way…"

"Hnn."

**Kohona City, South Suburb**

**Edge of Kohona City**

"Shika! Shika! Don't fall asleep while walking, lazy-ass!" Ino huffed, hitting her companion on the head.

"What a drag…so troublesome…' He muttered, sitting on a curb near a gate out of Kohona City.

"Shikamaru! What the heck are you doing?" Ino screamed into his ear.

"Resting, Ino. You should try it," He replied, laying back and looking up at the sky above them.

Ino glared at Shikamaru. "I know what resting is," She snapped.

His hand grabbed her wrist and tugged her down. 'Be quiet, Ino, and look at the clouds. Kami you're so troublesome…"

She glared at him, but relaxed and gazed upwards.

The two paid no attention to the people passing by. Instead, they spent their time gazing up at the clouds.

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**North Suburb Hall**

Kin sat on the stone steps of the giant hall, immersed in thought. She paid no attention to the little kids running around. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Kin. Kin."

Kin looked up. There was Sai. 'Oh, hey, Sai. Find anything?"

Sai shook his head. "Nope. Let's get back."

"I hope the others are waiting for us," Kin said as she stood up and ran done the stairs, Sai following her. "I hate being the first ones back. Its so boring."

Sai chuckled. "We're closest, its no wonder we always get back first."

Kin waved her hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just GO. I'm getting sick of wandering around…I wanna challenge Ino to a game of cards…"

Sai just shook his head. "You girls are really competitive, you know that?"

Kin smirked at him. "Hell yeah we are! We wouldn't survive if we weren't."

"I suppose that's true…"

"Of course it is! Now, let's GO!!!!"

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**West Strip**

Karin wandered down the streets aimlessly, searching for Kakashi.

"Oi, Karin," A male voice called behind her. "What're you doing around town without Livine, Idate, and Haruno?"

Karin turned around to see Zaku, Dosu, and Kankauro. Zaku was the one who'd spoken out.

"We broke apart,' She said, trying to keep her cool. "Sakura joined SBK. Livine and Idate are leaving the city. I'm looking for a new group to join; I'm still, technically, a Rack spy."

Dosu smirked. "We'd be honored to have you in our group."

"What? No way" Zaku yelled.

"Hey Zaku, keep it down, would ya?' Kankauro said. "We could use a girl in our group…if ou don't see the advantages to that, I'm not gonna tell ya."

Dosu nodded. "He's right, Zaku. Figure it out on your own. So, what'd ya say, Karin? Care to join us?"

Karin smirked. "Sure thing, Dosu."

Dosu's smirk grew wider. "Excellent…"

**Kohona City, East Suburb**

**Edge of Kohona City**

Idate looked behind him. "I'll miss it while I'm gone…"

"Yeah, same,' Livine said coolly, crossing his arms. "It was fun while it lasted."

Idate glanced toward Livine. "We'll just stay out of Kohona until it all cools down, right?"

"Yup," Livine said, flashing his and Idate's passes towards a guard.

"Go on through,' The guard said. "Next!"

The two boys stepped out of Kohona City and into the start of a new life…

* * *

**HA HA, suspense!**

**Mahn, I luv it...**

**You guys are all probably cursing me out of my mind right now, like, 'wtf???? HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US HANGING, MAYBELLE!!!"**

**...Hee hee. I can't help it...**

**Who's the mysterious person Sasuke's afraid of (if you guess and get it right...you get a cookie!!! yum, cookies...)? How're things with the rest of the couples going to pan out? And how are things for Karin now that she joined Zaku, Dosu, and Kankauro's little group?**

**And what the HELL are SESG planning???**

**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!**

**Please leave reviews on your way out, and please read the sidestory I posted (once again, its called _Orphaned: How Sasuke and Sia met Naruto_. Its short, but hey, I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK AND I WROTE IT SO I COULD UNBLOCK MY WRITING AND FINISH THIS! So you BETTER go read it...!).**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon**


	13. Seeing Blood Again

**YO! Sorry for my long absence, writers block is to blame!**

**...that, and my new obsession for copy-and-paste thingys.**

**Enough with my obsessions, anyways...**

**ANY OF YOU WHO GUESSED ITACHI GETS _HALF _A COOKIE BECAUSE YOU WERE HALF RIGHT.**

**Hee hee. **

**My reviewers, all of you, i love you. Since I am so nice, I will give you all a cookie. People who guessed Itachi will get half of another cookie. Here are my replies:**

**WaterBlossom1: -hands over a cookie and a half- Congrats, you picked 'a' winner! Updated!**

**uchiha-aki-chou: Meh...I ALMOST made it Kakashi...sorry, loves! -hands over a cookie for being a reviewer-**

**The bunny always dies first: -gives cookie- I'm glad you think so.**

**Theblackroseofkohona: um...thanks? Here! Have a cookie and a half. -hands over cookie/s-**

**ChristinaAngel: I know, lol, how dare I! -gasps- -hands you cookie and a half- oooooh, I get you now. Uh-huh, mmhhmmm, very bad itachi. -waggles pointer finger disapprovingly-COUPLEZ ROCK! Randomness...is a great...gift...BANANAS! -coughs- Er, I read some of your stories...lovely, doll...Oh no! I made you fell bad! -gasps- I feel so bad myself! -faints-**

**waveblader213: Ya, suspense. I'm glad you liked it...er...don't kill me after you read this chapter... -sobs- Um, you want your cookie? And your other half of another cookie? -holds cookies in face- Go on, take 'em!**

**alayneni: I know, lol, i hope you like the reacti-NO, GAARA, SIT! BAD BOY! -coughs- Sorry about that...Gaara's getting a little out of hand... -hands over designated cookie/cookie poritions-**

**Happy-Shadows-Girl: ...Holy...talking...mushrooms...WHAT THE KAMI HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, GAL???? -hands over cookies- Sorry about the suspense, I am done keep you waiting. DON'T BLAME ME FOR MY NAME CHANGE! JUST 'CAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE! Meh...friends...**

**Yes, I changed my name. All I did was added a '-chan' at the end to 'MaybelleDragon', so it became 'MaybelleDragon-chan'. Not that big of a deal...-coughs- ANYWAYS...I hope you are ALL SATISFIED with your chapter-reading snack. If you leave me a review afterwards I will hand over another cookie next chapter.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot and the OCs (Sia, Livine, Hennan, others who's names escape me at the moment) that appear in this story._

* * *

_**

_In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys_

**Chapter Thirteen-Seeing Blood Again**

**Kohona City, West Suburb**

**BoHarra's Gate**

Sakura's breath caught. Sasuke was tense, very tense.

"YOU TWO-! Oroichmaru…and Itachi…"

"We meet again, Sasuke…"

Sakura froze. Oroichmaru…he'd been the head of one of The Rack's departments. Itachi…Sasuke's older brother…he wasn't in The Rack…what the hell was he doing here???

'I'm afraid I can't let YOU take her, Oroichmaru,' Itachi said coolly. "SESG needs her."

'Neither of you are taking her!" Sasuke yelled. "We already have her!"

Oroichmaru smirked. 'Well, too bad, Itachi…Sasuke…I've been given direct orders from The Head to take her back…even if I have to use force…"

'I'M NOT A THING!" Sakura yelped. "I'm my own free person! I decide what I want to do! And I'm STAYING with SBK!"

Sasuke smirked at her words. Oroichmaru and Itachi frowned.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Sakura…" Oroichmaru hissed, leering at her.

Sakura frowned. _Pervert!_

"I'm not going ANYWHERE,' Sakura said, scooting back a few millimeters. She knew she would have no choice but to fight Itachi and Oroichmaru alongside Sasuke. She was pretty sure she would also just barely survive the encounter.

Sasuke casted a side glance at her. They were both thinking the same thing, Sakura noticed.

_Well, shit. This just made my life a WHOLE lot better, _Sakura thought sarcastically.

Everything just had to keep getting worse, didn't it???

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

"Hello everyone," Temari said, walking into the hideout, her hand in Kiba's.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Temari…you have five seconds to explain this to me…"

Kiba growled deep within his throat. Kin smirked. Neji smirked. Ino stared. Hinata smiled. Sia beamed.

"Oh, COME ON, Gaara," Sia rolled her eyes. "Let your sister have a little freedom in life, why don'tcha?

Gaara glared at Kiba again but relaxed.

Ino grabbed Tamari's arm and ripped her away from Kiba, pulling her up the stairs. All the other girls followed them. As soon as they were out of the boys' hearing Ino hissed, "Details. Now.'

Temari told them. Ino shrieked and hugged her friend.

"I w-wish S-s-sakura was here," Hinata stuttered.

"I know, jeez, where is that big forehead of hers?" Ino mumbled.

"I don't know, but we can only hope she and Sasuke get back soon,' Sia murmmered, extremely nervous. It was her BROTHER, after all.

Tenten patted Sia's shoulder. "I'm sure they'll be alright."

Two hours passed.

"That's it, I CANNOT just sit here waiting for them! Something obviously happened! We need to go looking for them!" Ino shouted. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm GOING to look for her!"

"I'm coming, too," Kin said. The two rushed down to where the guys were sitting, Gaara glaring at kiba.

"Are you guys not worried?" Ino shouted.

"We are, but-"

"NO BUTS!" Ino screamed, cutting off Neji. "Kin and I are going to look for them. I don't care what the rest of you do!" They exited the hideout.

Sia raced down the stairs. "I'm going, too. Temari, Hinata, and Tenten are still upstairs, incase you were wondering."

A hand grabbed her wrist. It was Gaara. "I'm going with you, Sia," He said bluntly. She smiled up at him.

"Well, let's go then, hmm?"

**Kohona City, West Suburb**

**BoHarra's Gate**

Sakura stumbled backwards, holding her arm. Her breath was shallow. She glanced up at Oroichmaru, who she was fighting.

"Ah Sakura don't tell me your done yet," He smirked.

She straightened half-up, coughing. "Like hell am I done, you asshole."

Oroichmaru's eyes narrowed. He ran for her. She dodged, and pulled out a unique street knife called a kunai. She sent it flying toward him. He blocked it and sent enhanced genetic energy ropes toward her. She pulled out her FAVORITE weapon, five specially melded kunai knives together, which made a kunai fan that, when folded up, looked just like one kunai. She snapped it open and deflected the ropes.

Oroichmaru smirked again. "You ARE good."

"Heh. Of course I am. Would I have made it this far if I hadn't?"

'Good point?' He jumped towards her again.

She jumped backwards, focusing her genetic energy into the fan. It grew. She used it as a defense cover and sent him flying.

"Down yet?"

'NEVER!" Oroichmaru screamed. "I'm bringing you back, and that's final!"

"SCREW YOU!" Sakura shouted back.

**Kohona City, West Suburb**

**BoHarra's Gate**

Sasuke panted. His brother smirked, only a few feet away from him.

"SCREW YOU!" Sakura's voice screamed. Sasuke glanced at her for a second, then turned his focus back on Itachi.

"You've gotten stronger, brother, but not strong enough…" Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi appeared behind him and knocked him out.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

**Kohona City, West Suburb**

**BoHarra's Gate**

Sakura's eyes widened in fear as she watched Sasuke fall forward.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A female voice screamed to her left.

"Sia, calm down!"

"Sasuke-ITACHI YOU JERK!"

Sakura looked behind her. Ino, Sia, Gaara, and Kin were all running towards her. Oroichmaru picked himself up off the ground and stood next to Itachi as her four fellow members caught up to her.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Kin asked.

"I've been better," She replied.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "What do these two want from you/us???"

"They want to have me in their groups," Sakura explained.

Sia scowled. "I'm gonna go check on Sasuke."

"Hnn."

"Alrighty!"

'Go ahead."

'Make sure he gains consciousness," Sakura said. Sia nodded and ran toward him. "Gaara, mind help me with Oroichmaru? Kin, Ino, take Itachi."

"GOT IT!"

The fight was beginning again.

**Kohona, West Suburb**

**BoHarra Lane**

Sia dragged Sasuke away from the fight. She glanced anxiously down at her little brother.

"Sasuke…" She whispered, pushing aside his bangs and kissing his forehead. "What did we get ourselves into?"

There was no reply. Her shoulders silently shaking, Sia draped herself over her brother's unconscious body, her tears falling silently onto his raven locks and his pale body.

"This was never supposed to happen," She sobbed. "You, me, and Itachi were supposed to make it big. We were going to be the best band Kohona City had ever seen…where did those memories go? What happened to them? Oh, Sasuke, PLEASE, don't you DARE die on me!"

The near-hysterical girl could feel her body weakening. It was a side effect of being so in-tune with her brother.

Much needed sleep soon taking control of her body, Sia's last thought was…

_Can we fix it??_

**Kohona City, Central Suburb**

**Unknown Location**

"Where could he be?" A female voice snapped irritably.

"cool your jets, Anko, he'll get the job done soon enough. He'll be back here in thirty minutes."

'How can you be so sure, Obito?" Another female voice asked hesitantly.

"Rin, its simple," Obito replied. "He hasn't failed yet."

"Just because he hasn't doesn't mean he won't," Anko snorted. "I'm starting to think this will be his first failure."

"Oroichmaru is one of the best," Obito reminded her. "He'll get that Haruno girl."

"And if he doesn't?' Rin asked.

"He will. There is no 'if's. He will succeed."

Rin bit her lip. She wished she could be as sure in the matter as Obito was.

**Kohona City, Central Suburb**

**Peak's Tower**

"What has the fool gotten himself into now?" Tsunade murmmered, rubbing her temples. "Jiriaya, why did he go after her…"

"Direct orders from Gamamn,' Jiriaya replied.

"Genma, Shizune, get me sake. Lots of sake."

'But Lady Tsunade, haven't you had enough already-"

"Go, Shizune."

"Yes, ma'am," Genma lazily replied. "C'mon, Shizune. No use in arguing with one of the tops." The two exited the room.

Tsunade rubbed her temples some more. "I wonder why we have such complete and totally idiots in the government sometimes…"

'That wasn't directed towards me, was it?" Jiriaya asked.

"No, of course not," Tsunade said, hints of sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Goo-HEY!"

* * *

**So, um, not as bad, but still, more suspense.**

**I added in more characters.**

**You're all going to kill me...wah...**

**Okay, so, FOR THOSE OF YOU who review almost EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER (alayneni, WaterBlossom1, ChristinaAngel, and, um, others...waterblader213, and...um...yeah...) these upcoming chapters are all for you. Also, each of you, have another cookie! -hands one more cookie to alayneni, WaterBlossom1, ChristinaAngel, and waterblader213-**

**If you want a chapter dedicated SPECIFICALLY (i know i can't spell...i think that's right...) to you, lemme know! I will dedicate whatever upcoming chapter to you that I think is most approprite (like, fi you like a certain pairing a tad more then the other minor pairings, I'll dedicate the chapter where they become a 'couple' to you. Catch my drift?).**

**No preview this time, YOU tell me what YOU think is going to happen next!**

**Remember, if you review, I'll hand you a cookie to eat while your reading the next chapter I update (whenever I get it up)**

**So review on your way out, please!**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon-chan**


	14. CHIDORI!

**Yo hola, everyone!**

**...I do NOT know where that came from.**

**Everyone who reviewed, here is a cookie for your reading pleasure! -hands out cookie-**

**waveblader213: You think it rocks??? OMG, yea! Ur welcome, here's another -hands cookie- Um, okay, next chapter shall bezz dedicated to youzzz... or the next one...hmmm...**

**Theblackroseofkohona: Great, more people are confused...um, no, itachi and oroichmaru are not on the smae team, they just have the same means, so they are 'temporarily' working together. As for Itachi and Sasuke and Sia...it is explained in this chapter, but I'll explain it anyway: Sia is the middle child, Itachi's the eldest, Sasuke's the youngest. -hands cookie-**

**WaterBlossom1; Ur welcome. Umm... -sweatdrops- Interesting...very interesting... Yes, they are kawaii, aren't they? -hands over precious chocolate chip cookie-**

**ChristinaAngel: Ur hyper, aren't you? Anyway, yes, sort of...you see, Oroichmaru works for The Rack, with Tsunade and Oroichmaru, and Obito, Rin, and Anko work for him. awwwww, I'm glad you like Sia. She's a very likeable character...anyway...yes, they have an awesome sibling relationship, but only because they've been thru so much. -hands u cookie-**

**PR Sakura: Yes, he is in here too...he's with The Rack, so is Tsunade yay u like my story have a cookie! -gives cookie-**

**LadyNightmareMarshmelloShadows: ... -sweatdrops- DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A FOOLISH MORTAL! I TAKE ORDERS FROM NO ONE! ESPECIALLY NOT YOU! Yes, you were right...ha ha ha, you can't fool me! You're very, very, very, very hyper! FOOL! -gives cookie-**

**jgirl1984: I was starting to wonder if you were dead...ANYWAY, yup a fight. Ummm, NaruHina?? WTF? What the hell are you saying? I'M CONFUSED! -gives cookie-**

**Heh heh, here y'all go. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs that appear in this story, mainly Sia.**

**

* * *

**

_**In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys**_

**Chapter Fourteen-Chidori**

**Kohona City, West Suburb**

**BoHarra's Gate**

Sakura danced (because that was how she saw it, dance movements, not fighting movements) away from Oroichmaru as Gaara's genetic sand streamed forward. The pink haired girl jumped backwards toward her temporary partner.

"He's tough," Sakura panted.

"Hnn…" Gaara closed his eyes. "Can you distract him?"

Sakura blinked. "Yeah, sure…"

She ran forwards again. The sand parted. She aimed a punch toward Oroichmaru, but he blocked it and pushed her away. She should've gone flying. Instead, she just hopped backwards, aiming a kick toward him. Hecaught it, and cut her shoulder. She kicked him again.

"You've got staminia, eh, cherry petal?" The long-haired man sneered, catching her foot and pushing it away.

"Shut up! You know nothing about me OR what I can do!" The girl flipped her other foot forwards and managed to catch him off guard. She sent him flying all the way across the gate, towards the fountain.

She backflipped all the way to Gaara, who'd been using his sand all the while to get some extra injuries in. "Hey," She panted. "Can you take it for a while? I need to recharge."

"Hnn," Gaara replied.

"Is that a yes…?"

"Hnn."

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

They all sat, waiting. Naruto had his eyes closed. _Teme…please be okay…_

Silence. Hinata stood up, suddenly. "I d-d-don't k-know ab-bout all of you, b-but I'm g-going to g-go l-look for t-them," She stuttered.

"She's right," Her cousin said. "We can't leave our partners out there to die."

"Whoa Hyuuga I'm surprised you actually care," Tenten joked. "But you and Hinata are right."

'My brother…" Temari clutched the arm of the couch.

Kiba looked around. "So its decided? We're all going?'

"Yes!"

They all got up, determination in everyone's eyes.

**Kohona City, West Suburb**

**BoHarra Lane**

"Si…a…"

Sia's eyes snapped open. "Sasuke?? Kami, Sasuke, you're alive!" She hugged her brother.

"Of course I'm alive…can you get off me…what's been happening…?"

'I don't know, Sakura told me to get you out of the-"

"Sakura!" His eyes flew open completely and he pushed Sia off him. "Is she okay?"

'She was working with Gaara…" Sia murmered.

Sasuke bit his lip. "If I could get up…I would go…beat the shit out of Itachi for leaving you and me…then kill Oroichmaru…then strangle Itachi…"

"Sasuke…you're in love with her, aren't you?"

"W-what?"

Sia smiled, holding her younger brother's cheek. "You've fallen in love with Sakura, Sasuke. You know you have."

Sasuke blinked. "No I haven't. She's…just my partner."

Sia laughed. "It's called denial, Sasu, my brother."

"Did you just call me…Sasu?"

The middle Uchiha child laughed. "Yup. Now, c'mon, Sasu, we have to help your precious damsel before she gets dragged off."

"DAMMIT, SIA, I DON'T LIKE HER!"

Sia stood up and helped her brother off the crowd. "You're in no position to argue about this fact, brother, because you are completely and totally in love with Sakura Haruno and no matter how much you tell me you don't you know you do."

"…Hnn…"

**Kohona City, West Suburb**

**BoHarra's Gate**

She knew she was fighting a losing battle. There was nothing she could do…

"Gaara…I'm losing…strength…!" She gasped.

"Stay back then. Let me handle him,' Gaara said coldy."

"Hai…' Sakura stumbled back. The cut on her shoulder was bleeding profusely. She was losing focus. Everything was fuzzy.

The fight was going on, and on, and on.

But she was pretty sure she knew how it was going to end.

The cherry blossom-haired female sat down, her eyes flickering back and forth.

Catching a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye, she stood up and dodged a near fatal attack.

"What the…Zaku," Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Hello, pinky. Kakashi was too…_bored_ to come out and play with you, so he sent me instead," Zaku smirked.

Sakura winced. "Where are the rest of your teammates? Where's Kankauro? Dosu? Even…Karin?"

Zaku's eyes narrowed, as well. "How the hell did you know…"

"I have my ways. I know what Karin likes to do,' Sakura flipped over his sword, standing on the blade for a second before aiming a kick at his face. Using quick and nimble skills he blocked her with his sword –she really wanted to know how he did that- and sent her flying.

She went flying back a few yards. Zaku, face widening in a grin, stepped forward.

She scrambled back. He lifted his sword over his head.

This was it. She would be dead. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact.

It never came.

"_Chidori!!!!"_

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**West Strip**

Tenten ran for her life, bent on getting to her comrades as quick as possible. Neji followed behind her, hair whipping every which way.

Hinata was at her side. Kiba and Naruto were on either side of Neji. Temari was running next to Kiba. Sai was on the other side of Tenten.

"ow much time do you think we have left?" Hinata asked, not stuttering for once.

"I don't know…" Tenten mumbled.

'However much it is, let's hope it's enough!" Temari said, her voice full of panic.

"Yeah…"

* * *

**YAYS! I luv chidori...itzz so kewl...**

**Erm, anyway. If you review I give you cookie.**

**The next chapter (or the one after that) will be dedicated to waveblader213, BECAUSE I SAID SO AND THEY ASKED! SO, psshaw, if YOU want a chapter dedicated to YOU, ask me!!!**

**Heee hee...chidori...the rest of SBK are coming...Zaku's attempting to kill Sakura...and OMG Sasuke luvs Sakura, who'd've guessed? LOL!**

**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT MOREZZZ!**

**I AM SO HYPER! MARSHMELLOWS WITH CHOCOLATE AND GRAHMIN CRACKERS AND SODA AND CHOCO-CHIP COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES!**

**Review ples!**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon-chan**


	15. Left Behind

**Hi everyone! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**

**Okay, here we go...again...getting closer with every chapter...**

**And I have already begun to think about what happens after I've finished this.**

**And I thought about a sequel...hmmm... -ponders-**

**Oh, no worries, everyone! I still have a while to go, with this story.**

**But, even after I finish this story, I'll probably love it too much to let go.**

**Anyways...**

**Reviewers, I luv y'all. Here, have a cookie. -hands cookie to people who reviewed chapter fourteen-**

**LadyNightmareMarshmelloShadows; U are too hyper...I swear, you wanna be just like Sasuke or sumthin'. Lol...yes you have EHS (Exetreme Hyper Syndrome) ...I question our friendship sometimes...**

**Moonwolf27; Hold your horses! Geez...anyway...is this updated soon enuff for ya?**

**jgirl1984; O, ok, just checkin'...i waz seriously worried...i was like, 'OMG! IS SHE DEAD???' ANYWAY, i'll get u ur dedication...meh...RANDOMNESS IS AWZOME! LEAVES! -crickets chirping- meh... -sweatdrops-**

**DemonicAngel08: ... (Updated!? Or is it...)**

**waveblader213: ur welcome. yep so kewl. **

**alayneni: thanks. NO, Haku's in luv with Sakura, DUR! lol, i'm just jokin'. BUt, no, seriously, Haku's the one in luv wiht Sakura. He just hazn't appeared in a while...he's my secret weapon... -laughs evilly-**

**The bunny always dies first: WHO R U TO COMMAND ME?? Yea, it waz pretty awezome...lotza awezomenezz... (updated!)**

**ChristinaAngel: -drools at image of Lil' Sasu, Sasu, and Older Sasu- Hypernezz iz DA BOMB! PSSHAW, FEAR MY WRATH ANTI-HYPER-PPL! YOU'RE GOING DOWNZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! 'CHA!**

**Theblackroseofkohona: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww I feel soooooooooooooooooooooo honored! Thanks a bunch! OMG, so do i, wat a coincidence! HOLY CRAP WHO KNEW???**

**Umm yeah anywayzzz. I am in thizzz stage where I replace 's' with 'z' everytime I write/type where it fitzzz, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin'!**

**This Chapter is Dedicated to: ...ME!!!! Lol, thizzz chapter is not dedicated to anyone...sorry, waveblader213, ur dedication will be SOON! I promizze!**

**

* * *

**

_**In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys**_

**Chapter Fifteen-Left Behind**

**Kohona City, West Suburb**

**BoHarra's Gate**

Sakura stared at Sasuke. He had his hand, which was crackling and spitting genetic energy, inside Zaku's stomach. Zaku was bending over Sasuke's hand, his eyes wide.

"What…the…hell," Zaku coughed up some blood.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her," Sasuke said. Sakura shivered.

"Who…are…you…her…keeper…?"

Laughing. Horrible, horrible laughing.

Sakura closed her eyes, and placed her hands over her ears.

Arms wrapped around her shoulders, guiding her up. Hands removed her her own pari from her ears. "Sakura? Sakura? It's Sia. Gaara managed to kill Oroichmaru, everyone else drove Itachi away…"

She was shivering. "Sia…What…what is he…?"

Sia hugged her. "He's very protective of you, my dear."

A bloody scream echoed throughout the gate courtyard and Zaku dropped to the cobblestone street, dead.

Sakura looked over. Sia left her side and rushed toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine…" Sasuke stumbled. Sia wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We need to get you back…"

"Wait!" Sakura was instantly by their side. "I can heal, too; its something programmed into my genetic…"

"Well, go on then," Sia encouraged the newest SBK member. Sakura hovered her hand over Sasuke's wound, a green glow emitting from it.

"Ah. There you go," Sakura straightened up.

"SAKURA!" Ino hugged her friend. "You're alive! Forehead, don't you ever scare me like that AGAIN! Do you hear me?"

'Yes…pig…" Her vision was getting blurry. She blinked, and fainted into Ino's arms.

"FOREHEAD!!??!?"

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Yawn. Strech.

Shikamaru lazily sat up, blinking. He looked around. The room was empty.

Confused, he got up, and walked around the house. No one.

He stood in the middle of the living room, scratching his head.

"…Where is everyone…?"

**Kohona City, West Suburb**

**BoHarra's Gate**

Ino was freaking.

"Ino, calm down," Sia urged, passing Sasuke over to Kin and Gaara, who each supported one of his sides.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? SIA SHE JUST FREAKIN' FAINTED ON ME! HOLY CRAP WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? SHE'S NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE!!!!!"

"Ino quit it," Sia mumbled, rubbing her temples.

"GUYS!" A yell of relief could be heard.

They turned. Tenten, Temari, Neji, Sai, Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata were all running towards them.

'Tenten! Temari! Hinata! Neji! Sai! Naruto! Kiba! Shika-WAIT! WHERE THE HELL IS SHIKAMARU???' Ino screamed.

"Uh…."

"Did you guys forget him??" Sia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe…?"

She sighed. "Whatever. Neji, help Gaara bring Sasuke home."

"I'm fine…" Sasuke weakly protested.

"No you're not. Shut up. Sai, Kiba, Naruto, carry Sakura-"

"IF YOU DROP HER I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"

"-home. She passed out."

"What happened?"

"Itachi and Oroichmaru happened."

"Oroichmaru…? Who's Oroichmaru?" Naruto asked, picking up Sakura's middle. Sai grabbed her head, and Kiba her feet.

"You do NOT want to know."

**Kohona City, Southeast Suburb**

**Abandoned Building, Uni Lane**

"You're telling me you failed."

"Hnn."

"Itachi…I do not accept failures."

'I am sorry, leader."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Itachi. You are going to have to perform a miracle for me to forgive you, is that clear?"

"Yes, leader. Of course."

"Very good. You are dismissed."

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

"yo, Shikamaru, my buddy!"

"Shikamaru!"

"SHIKA! YOU LAZY ASS! YOU FELL ASLEEP???"

"Meh. Whatever. 'Sup, Shikamaru?"

"Hnn."

"Hnn."

"Nara…stupid idiot…"

"I'm sorry they left you behind, Shikamaru."

"OH I AM SO SORRY WE LEFT YOU BEHIND SHIKAMARU! CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE US???" Tenten wailed.

"…Troublesome."

Everyone fell over.

"WHAT THE HELL?'

'I DON'T THINK HE REALLY CARES!"

"SHIKA, YOU IDIOT!"

"Unnn…"

"KAMI! SAKURA'S WAKING UP! SHE'S WAKING UP!' Ino yelped.

"…I think we'd all like to keep our hearing, Yamanaka," Sasuke said dryly.

"SHUT UP! SAKURA ARE YOU OK???"

"I could deal without you yelling in my ear…" Sakura mumbled, falling out of Naruto, Kiba, and Sai's arms. "Oww…and that…"

Sia helped the girl up. "Wow, Sakura, you sure are popular," She joked.

"Ughhhhh,' The girl mumbled. "Stupid assholes…thanks, Sasuke."

"Hnn."

The pink-haired female just stared at him.

"You don't speak much, do you?"

'Hnn," Sasuke said, smirking.

"You're a jerk."

"I know."

"Ugh…I need sleep…but I do think I can walk…"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll help yo-" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke wrapped the girl's arm around his shoulders and begin to help her upstairs.

Gaara smirked. "Looks like Uchiha's got a crush."

"Shut it, Sabaku."

"Make me."

"Hnn." Glare.

"Hnn." Glare.

"Hnn!" furious glare.

"Hnn." Glare.

"Hnn!!" Death glare.

"Hnn." Smirk.

"Hn-"

'QUIT IT!" Sakura and Sia yelled.

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout, Sakura and Sasuke's Room**

Sakura collapsed on the bed. "Thanks, Sasuke."

"Hnn…" He sat down beside her. He laid down, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her down.

"HEY! UCHIHA! LET GO!"

"Hnn."

She pouted. He smirked.

"You're interesting…"

"How so?" She asked.

"You're not like any other girl I've met…" He said, staring into her eyes.

She stared back, lost in his onyx depths.

"You don't fawn over me, or throw yourself on me…you've got a temper…you can stand up for yourself…you're strong…"

"I'm flattered," She deadpanned.

He smirked.

"Hnn. You should be."

"DAMN YOU UCHIHA! YOU AND YOUR STUPID PRIDE!"

"Hnn. Be quiet. You're ruining my eardrums."

"Fine, whatever. Stupid male…" She turned over.

His smirk grew wider.

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Gaara and Sia walked up the steps, being very quiet. Sia followed Gaara towards their room.

As soon as they stepped inside, Gaara turned around and pulled her in for a hug.

Sia stiffened. What the hell…?

"I'm glad your okay,' He mumbled, voice muffled by her hair.

"You…were worried..??" She said, shocked.

"Hnn."

Sia smiled. She knew that meant 'yes'. She wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I'm glad you're okay, too."

His grip on her tightened, and he buried his face into her neck.

"EEEEEEEEEK! Gaara, that tickles!"

He smirked.

* * *

**Yo hola, everyone, enjoy the chapter???**

**I DID!!!**

**Ya and who thought it wazz long???**

**I DID!**

**Uh-huh, WHAT! BRING IT!**

**...lol...everyone who reviews gets a nice big, chocolately, rich chocolate chip cookie (or cookie of your choosing...i'll uzzzze my awezzzome powerz to bring it 2 ya)!!!!**

**So: sequel, or no sequel?**

**That is the question...**

**It really is to early to be thinkin' 'bout a sequel, but, I am, so, SCREW YOU!**

**Lol no...i'm juzt really hyperzz...**

**HYPERNEZZZ IZ DA BOMB! HELL YEZZ!**

**Leave me your awezzome, totally kick-but reviewz!**

**BECAUZE I HEART YOU ALL!**

**Ja ne (I really am hyper...HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER!)!**

**MaybelleDragon-chan**


	16. SBK Mornings

**Heya, everyone.**

**Okay, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE don't kill me-!**

**I have couple fluff...?**

**Ya, all the pairings appear in this chapter, 'cept Shika and Ino, because they would never have morning fluff.**

**Shika's just too lazy, lol.**

**ANYWAY, a tad of NaruHina and some NejiTen appear in this chpater, so please PUT YOUR PITCHFORKS AWAY!!!**

**I am sorry this took a long time.**

**Reviewers, as always, you get a cookie and a big hug from me because you reviewed.**

**THANK YOU!**

**The bunny always dies first: Over my dead body will you command me! This chapter took a while...it wasn't really, 'chop-chop' but meh, whatever. YAY COOKIES! HYPER!**

**Theblackroseofkohona: Hee hee, I will...I have the plot planned and everything...I'm thinking of giving you guys a sneak peak of the rough draft of the summary, as it is, so far. Nothing will be written until I finish this story (which I obviously haven't NOT YET!)**

**PR Sakura: Don't be sorry, being hyper rulez! YES GAARA AND EMOTIONS! WOO!**

**DemonicAngel08: Well if you thought that was fluffy, wait 'til you read this chapter! Meh anyways, here is a long-awaited update (OMG I AM SO FRICKIN SORRY!!! -cries)!**

**ChristinaAngel: Well, if you think so...I kinda agree...hee hee...um, my updating skillz rnt so apparent right now but its me TYPING LIKE NO ONE'S EVER TYPED BEFORE...lol had to do that...RANDOMNESS: BLUE BRACELET (beat that!)!!**

**jgirl1984: u a fan of the naruhinaness, i'm guessing, from your other reviews...NaruHina (although I luv this pairing, it is so difficult for me to write waaah) appears a tad bit in this chapter, as mentioned above. Anyway, hyperness iz kewl. sasue saku and gaaraxsia, yay! its easiest for me to write those, i get kinda sidetracked and only write about them if not for you guys...THANKS!**

**waveblader213: sequel, sequel, sequel, yes i will! yays...um...what was i gonna say...hmm...oh, yes, thanks, I'm glad you like my story so much!!! eh heh heh...**

**alayneni: Ah no prob. I'm glad you think so, I was a little worried about the couples... GaaraxSia comes naturally, so its not hard for me to make a scene with them being sweet and loving even though gaaras all like DIE -insert swear words i'm not going to use at the moment- and sias just the opposite ya... anyway, after you sent me your review for last chap i took in consideration that i needed to start prodding naruto and hinata and neji and tenten together so ur review helped thanks...**

**WaterBlossom1: I THOUGHT I'D LOST YOU! Lol, i'm glad your alive and well...SasuSaku fluff is not as biggie in here, sawwy! Protectiveness...so cute. WHY IS IT EVERY TIME A HINT OF SASUSAKU POPS UP ur all like 'ah, Sasu's growing up' (oh this has absolutely nothing to do with this story but i started another story where i call sasuke sasu a lot) its so werid!**

**AHEM, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and those who enjoyed Gaara and Sia, I HAVE A NEW STORY POSTED CALLED _The Joys of High School_. Sia narrates, and its funny, i think...i know, i know, there are a lot of high school stories...but in this one sia's a lot more like me...i know one of you has read it...i'd like the rest of you to read it UNLESS you don't like ShikaxTem, then don't. If your not fond of it but can handle ShikaxTem, swallow your pride and read it?? Pwease???**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs that appear in this story. That will never change, sadly enuff. _

* * *

_**

In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys 

**Chapter Sixteen-SBK Mornings**

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout, Sakura and Sasuke's Room**

Sakura awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and blurry vision. She turned over and found herself face-to-face with a sleeping Sasuke.

Shocked, she quickly turned back over…

And in her haste, fell to the floor.

_THUMP!_

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" She yelped.

Sasuke opened a lazy eye. "Clumsy."

"I AM NOT CLUMSY!"

"Hnn."

"…Jerk,' She muttered, picking herself off the floor. She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom.

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout, Naruto and Hinata's Room**

"I LOVE RAMEN!" Naruto yelled in his sleep, waking poor Hinata up.

Hinata nervously fidgeted with her fingers. 'Should I wake him up…?"

"RAMEN I LOVE YOU! ALMOST AS MUCH AS I LOVE HINATA! Hinata and ramen, Hinata and RAMEN!!"

Hinata blushed. Since when had he started saying that in his sleep? Normally EVERYTHING was about RAMEN…

"Hinata, will you marry me…? SHE SAID YES! WAHOO! Ramen, will you be my best man? YES? YOU ACCEPT? WAHOO!"

Hinata fainted backwards, falling off the bed.

This, of course, woke Naruto up.

"HINATA?? OH NO I KILLED HER!"

SLAM! The door burst open and there was Neji. "YOU KILLED HINATA??? RUN UZUMAKI RUN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelped, running under Neji's arms.

Tenten walked into the room as Neji was leaving, feeling Hinata for a pulse.

"…The stupid idiots, she's just unconscious!"

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout, Gaara and Sia's Room**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sia bolted up, hearing the loud noise. In her surprise, she fell off the bed, rolled over, and landed somewhere underneath a desk.

"Not the best decision I've made in my life…" She muttered.

"Not the first bad decision, either,' Gaara's voice came dryly from her…er, left.

"Mmm."

"…"

"HEY!"

Gaara smirked. "Took you a while…you're slow…"

"Thanks," Sia said dryly, extracting herself from underneath the desk, grabbing her clothes, and heading for the bathroom.

'I CALL SHOWER!" She screamed, zipped into the bathroom, and shut the door.

"Damn woman."

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout, Kiba and Temari's Room**

Temari ignored the yelps and screams and exclamations of pain, instead rolling closer to Kiba and inhaling his scent.

"You smell good."

"So do you."

The sandy-haired female smiled lazily into her blankets and wrapped her arms around Kiba. "If my brother comes in…make him leave."

"Fine."

"Good. I plan on spending the day relaxing…heaven knows Sasuke and Sakura need it, after their fight."

"Yeah,' Kiba rolled closer and kissed her.

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

"NEJI! Neji, calm down, she just fainted,' Tenten said, grabbing the back of Neji's shirt and pulling him in their room.

"TENTEN! LET GO! NARUTO NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED!"

'Neji, listen to me! She just fainted! Naruto didn't kill her!"

'…He didn't?"

"No!"

Neji relaxed.

Tenten sighed. "Look, I know you're on edge because of the sharing-rooms-thing—"

Here Neji stiffened, his body growing rigid.

"—but you need to realx, because Naruto's so dense he'll never do anything. He's got a kind heart, too. Would you rather Hina fall for someone you didn't know at all?"

'No…"

"Then stop complaining, because when Naruto realizes that he loves your cousin, he's going to be kind and gently to her. Okay, so maybe he eats a little too much ramen-"

"He eats a LOT too much ramen, Tenten," Neji interrupted.

Tenten glared. "Don't interrupt me while I'm talking to you, Hyuuga."

"Hnn."

Tenten shook him by his collar. "You're such an ice cube, Neji! I can't believe it!"

Neji smirked. "I don't think I'm as much of an ice cube as you think."

Tenten huffed. "Prove it."

"Okay then…" He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers.

Tenten stiffened.

_He's…kissing me???_

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout, Sai and Kin's Room**

Kin was nice and warm.

She didn't plan on moving any time soon.

She was tired.

Her pillow shifted.

Kin grumbled a bit.

Wait…pillows don't move…

"Kin, get off me," Her pillow said.

"Sai??" She rolled over and looked at her 'pillow'.

She had been sleeping on Sai's chest!!

She felt a tiny bit of red creep up to her cheeks.

_Kami kami kami kami kami! _She panicked inside her head. _What do I do now???_

"Next time you fall asleep, just don't do so on me," Sai told her, turning over and getting back into sleep.

Kin blinked.

Did she just hear Naruto screaming…?

Nah.

The black-haired girl settled down on the other side of the mattress, as far from Sai as possible.

If she was lucky, Sasuke would come knocking on their door for them to get up, proclaiming that something had happened of they needed to figure out what they were going to do with their lives.

Although Kin'd bet that he'd have a meeting about yesterday's attacks. That was just the thing that Sasuke liked to do.

It bothered her.

Really.

It did.

* * *

**It took forever to prep this doc to be posted...man my hands hurt...**

**Anyway, if you review, have a cookie and a hug, mmkay?**

**I love couple fluff...**

**Oh, and please tell me if I should give EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS, sooner or later, on this chapter or MAYBE the next, the summary for the sequel???**

**I already have the name for it, too, man I have such time on my hands...kami...**

**Anyway, please review b4 you go!**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon-chan**

**P.S. The couple fluff was for taking an extra long time to update compared how i normally do...yea...**


	17. The Confession

**Hi, everyone!**

**I'm back with another chapter.**

**Reviewers, have a cookie.**

**Theblackroseofkohona: I luv caps lock too. i will post the summary soon...**

**PR Sakura: thanks??**

**The bunny always dies first: ...i'm confused...**

**Tip Of The Top Hat: thank you...sakura IS strong, just hasn't shown it yet, all that will apear soon...very soon...**

**jgirl1984: i luv chain reactions too, thats why they are in here.**

**ChristinaAngel: Yes I do. LOL, I luv making naruto shout things in his sleep...Randomness: TALKING DOGS!!!**

**WaterBlossom1: Yep that was my favorite line...here's the update...i'm glad you liked it...**

**LuckyRika: i'm glad you like it. um, ok. -hands half a cookie- Updated!**

**OK, this is short, I know, i was rushing to get it finished.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs that appear in this story.**

**

* * *

**

_**In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys**_

**Chapter Seventeen-The Confession**

**Kohona City, SBK North Hideout**

Sakura stared into the mirror, calming her fastly beating heart.

_I am NOT falling in love with Sasuke I am not falling in love with Sasuke holy crap am I falling in love with Sasuke???_

The pink-haired girl's eyes widened.

_He…is a lot like Hennan…that must be it…_

_But…why am I still hung up over Hennan?_ Sakura rubbed her temples. "Agh this sucks…"

It had been two and a half years since Hennan died…she was nineteen now. She should be over Hennan, she really should. She wasn't.

The relationship, between the two, hadn't been the easiest…they were from separate groups. A forbidden relationship.

Sakura always had the hardest time replaying the scene in her head. They had gone to a park, for her birthday…and they heard some shouts. Hennan had left to investigate, promising to come back.

He never did.

She, after waiting for ten minutes, had ran after him and saw a male member of her group pointing a gun at him.

They fired it, and she screamed.

They never saw each other again.

Sakura's shoulders shook, and she silently started to sob. This is what Hennan's memory reduced her to, a pile of sobbing? She was stronger then this…

"Sakura…?"

She nearly jumped. Rubbing her tear-stained eyes, she turned around to see Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" His hand reached out and touched her shoulder.

"I'm…okay…"

"What were you thinking about?" He questioned, concern in his eyes.

"Umm…nothing."

"Your past?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "How did you…?"

"You just had that look in your eyes…' Sasuke replied off-handishly.

"Oh…"

"Sakura…do you want to talk about it?"

"Umm…" Sakura shook her head, biting her lip. "No."

Sasuke looked at her. "Sakura…"

She looked up into his eyes. "Sasuke…?"

Sasuke blinked. "I don't know why, or how…but I think I'm falling in love with you."

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Neji released Tenten, smirking as she blushed.

"Am I as much of an ice cube as you thought??" He whispered in her ear, hands gripping her arms.

She blushed a deeper shade of red. "…No…"

He smirked, kissing her lips gently. "That's what I thought."

Tenten smiled. "That's all good, Neji, but can you let go of me? Hinata might've woken up by now…"

Neji smirked, but let go and stepped out of their room.

Tenten ran after him, thinking about how his lips tasted.

She smiled and blushed.

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout, Ino and Shikamaru's Room**

Ino yawned, her eyes fluttering open. She rolled closer to her companion, knowing full-well that he was fast asleep.

He was warm. She smiled sleepily.

He would probably never realize it, or not realize it for a long time, but, even through all her complaining, she really liked him.

More then just a friend.

"Ino, is there a reason why your head is on my chest…?" Shikamaru asked.

"Umm…you're warm??" She lied.

"…Are you cold…?"

"Perhaps…?"

"Why are you being so troublesome?"

"When am I NOT troublesome in your eyes?" She asked, ruffled.

"Umm…never."

"Yeah. Obviously."

Shikamaru groaned, and rolled over.

Ino sighed, and laid her head on his back.

"If I hear you complain I will hurt you. BADLY," Ino threatened.

"…Troublesome…"

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Hinata sat, up, rubbing her eyes.

"I…passed out…?" Hinata muttered.

She blushed as she remembered. "Oh…right…Naruto…said…he liked me…in his sleep…"

The navy-haired girl blushed again, and promptly fainted backwards.

Again.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter done!**

**It was shorter then normal, I know that.**

**I will post the summary for the sequel on the 20th chapter, OK?**

**Yes, good.**

**Now...REVIEW MY MINIONS!!!**

**Lol not really...**

**You'll get a cookie...?**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon-chan**


	18. Hunt You Down

**Hello everyone!!**

**Chapter eighteen, yay!**

**With each chap we get closer and closer to the end...**

**Mwahahaha...**

**Anyways... -hands out cookie to each reviewer-**

**jgirl1984: I no, that's sad!!! it hurt me to write that...did last chap's explantion make everything more clear? Well, wait no longer, here's the next chap!**

**PR Sakura: yeah, I put in a lot of fluff to make up for the shortness...u caught me...**

**Tip Of The Top Hat: I'm glad you liked it...geez, calm down...Updated!**

**ChristinaAngel: HOMEWORK MONSTER? OH NO! (lol) Erm, anyways...I'm glad you liked the NejiTen, I did too. Randomness: GIANT PIZZA MONSTER! (lol monster again!)**

**alayneni: i'm glad you liked it/them. I'm really good at Gaara and Sia, better then all the others, that's why I started another AU story that's got Sia narrating because i stray from the SasuSaku for Gaara and Sia, oh no, must fix that! AGH! -shuts up- sorry i'm hyper.**

**Theblackroseofkohona: WAIT WHAT DID YOU MEAN 'FINALLY SHE TOLD HIM SHE LOVES HIM'? DID YOU MEAN 'FINALLY HE TOLD HER HE LOVES HER'? GAAH I'M CONFUSED!**

**WaterBlossom1: u r so going to hate me and hit me over the head with a hammer once ur done reading this chap... -sobs- i'm gonna get abused...**

**waveblader213: no prob, i getcha with the computer problem, it happens to me all the dang time. stupid piece ot technology...GAAH!**

**The bunny always dies first: ...oh...i getcha now...sorry i am hyper and slow today/for the past few days not a good combination**

**Anyways, yeah, that's about all the reviewers...**

**I HAVE DECIDED TO PUT THE SUMMARY IN AFTER THIS CHAPTER. well, some of the summary...yup...**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot and the OCs that appear in this story.**

**

* * *

**

**In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys**

**Chapter Eighteen-Hunt You Down**

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Sia sighed as she walked down the stairs, Gaara trailing after her.

"Good morning, everyone!" She said as she took a seat next to Tenten, whose shoulder was currently occupied by Neji. Sia smirked at her friend. Tenten blushed a deep color.

"Morning!"

"Morning."

"Mornin'."

"Troublesome."

Sia glared at Shikamaru. "Must you always say troublesome???"

"…Troublesome."

She would take that as a yes.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sasuke or Sakura?"

"…No…"

"…"

"What if…THEY ARE KILLING ONE ANOTHER???"

'Naruto, you have a big imagination."

**Kohona City, Southeast Suburb**

**Abandoned Building, Uni Lane**

Pein glared at nothing in particular, his mood sour. No one dared to enter the room where he was for fear of getting killed.

"ITACHI! TAYUYA! KISAME! GET IN HERE!" He bellowed.

The three entered quickly.

"Itachi…if you cannot retrieve Sakura by yourself then you need to take Kisame and Tayuya with you, do I make myself clear?"

"Of course leader," Itachi murmmered.

"Good. Now, get going, I want her back."

'Of course."

The three left Pein alone to his thoughts.

_Sakura…you cannot hide forever…_

Pein smirked. Yes, things would be getting interesting soon…

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**West Strip**

Kakashi frowned at his team. "You're telling me…Zaku died???"

"Yes, Kakashi…' Dosu muttered. Karin winced, glancing at Kankauro.

Kakashi's frown deepened. "This is not good…who killed him??"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Kakashi sat down, thinking. "Hmm…if we want to get Sakura back…we need to kill this Sasuke…our find her when she is not around him…"

Karin looked down at her feet.

'I am afraid that will be hard, Kakashi," Dosu said. "They are…partners. Sakura is Sasuke's partner in the group. They work together."

"Ah. Well, this will just make it all that much more fun, won't it?" Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "I trust you will figure out a way to get it down, Dosu, Kankauro, Karin."

"Of course."

"Good. Do not disappoint me…my superiors will not be happy…"

The three nodded, and disappeared.

Kakashi sighed, rubbing his temples. Things just kept getting harder and harder to accomplish these days.

**Kohona City, Central Suburb**

**Peak's Tower**

"THAT FOOL GOT HIMSELF KILLED?????" tsunade's voice thundered throughout the building.

Shizune quivered. "Y-yes, ma'am."

Tsunade sat back down. "I cannot believe Oroichmaru got killed…this is not happening…Jiriaya tell me this is not happening!!!"

"…I'm in shock too, Tsunade."

'I….he was the best at this sort of stuff! I can't believe he's dead!"

"That just goes to show we need to be more careful with our plans to get Haruno back,' Jiriaya said thoughtfully.

"…I guess it does…" Tsunade muttered. "Well, what I'm concerned about is what we're going to do with Anko, Obito, and Rin. They will need a new boss."

"I'm sure Gamamn will be MORE then happy to take them under his wings," Jiriaya said dryly.

"That's true…I'm surprised, Jiriaya. You aren't being your normal perverted self."

"…Really? I hadn't noticed."

Tsunade sweatdropped.

**Kohona City, Central Suburb**

**Unknown Location**

Anko frowned at her boss' dead body. This just wasn't right! He wasn't supposed to die!

"What do we do now?' Rin asked, her voice wavering.

"…I don't know…' Even Obito was confused.

'You said he wouldn't fail, Obito! Look at him! He's dead!" Anko shouted, near hysteria.

"I thought he would succeed! He never gave us a reason to doubt him before!" Obito shouted back, prying his eyes off Oroichmaru's dead body.

'P-please…don't fight…" Rin whispered.

The two didn't pay attention to her. "Yeah, well, sometimes its better to prepare for the unexpected!"

'Anko, he told us to STAY there! We weren't supposed to follow him!' Obito retorted.

"I know that! Where do we go now??" Anko asked.

"W-why don't we look for his killer?" Rin asked. "We can't bring him back, but we could avenge him…"

Silence.

Obito turned to Rin, eyes gleaming.

"You know, Rin, that isn't a bad idea…"

* * *

**Hee hee hee, I am so evil!**

**Lol...sorry guys, i can't find the summary at the moment next chappie i promise kay-kay?**

**Good...**

**Now, please don't kill me while u r reviewing. -hides from mad sasusaku fans- i had a reason for postponing sakura's reaction, OK?**

**Good.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, MY MINIONS! (jk)**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon-chan**


	19. I'm in Love With You

**Hey, everyone!**

**'Sup??**

**Sorry I made you all want to kill me for delaying Sakura's response, I couldn't help it, it was my evil inner...**

**Lol.**

**Tip Of The Top Hat: What if they are, indeed? No...they aren't...most likely...Hee hee. Updated!**

**The bunny always dies first: ...that was a long review...OMG FBI! COOL! hee...yes, that kind of slow (i'm not blond of anything, it just happens to me. it takes me FOREVER to figure out the easiest jokes). me and my cliffies, yes indeed! HA! what is with the two fish? I AM SO CONFUSED! GRR! Updated.**

**Theblackroseofkonoha: Have i been spelling your name wrong all this time...the answer to that is YES! TT. I am so bad at this sort of thing...forgive me ples????? ooooh...bad spelling-ness...i have those days too...**

**DemonicAngel08: WHAT IS WITH YOU PPL AND ORDERING ME AROUND??? anyway...Rin is evil...verrrrrry evil...MWAHAHA! YESUM! ...lol...i'm done now...yup...**

**ChristinaAngel: Hello my minion...I'm glad you reported for duty (LOL!)... anyway, concerning your message: Maybe they are... coughcoughyestheyarecoughcough. ...Um, I don't know why u do that i'm not your keeper...or am i???? lol -manical laughter- (why 'manical'? because i am just that awesome...psshaw!) WHEN GIANT PENCILS ATTACK! RAWR!**

**waveblader213: YOU! lol i waz joking...or waz i? the world may never know...lol i TOTALLY had to do that...sorry...fast chapters aren't always the best...but look who's talking (i am! lol), itz me! ...ya i like said that twice nvm...**

**Wolora: u scared me for a second there...i thought u were going to flame me TT! i was all like 'nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo i'm going to die an early death by flamers noooooooo i'll never get to have a pet pig and call him sporky-kun WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' lol u freaked me out...anyway i'm glad you LOVE it not like it, because that's what counts psshaw. RAWR I LOVE CAPS LOCK ya that was totally random anywayz...**

**alayneni: I no TT aint that so sad i think it is but then i think everything's sad...well sort of whatever i'm gonna shut my mouth now kay?**

**Hee...I AM SO HYPER!**

**YEZZZ HYPERNEZZ AND CAPZ LOCK RULEZ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs that appear in this story.**

**

* * *

**

_**In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys**_

**Chapter Nineteen-I'm in Love with You**

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

_I think I'm falling in love with you._

Sasuke silently chided himself as Sakura's eyes grew huge. _I cannot believe I just said that…_

_He…loves me?_ Sakura thought, her eyes widening. _What the hell do I say to that…?_

"That's nice."

As the words slipped out of her mouth she silently screamed in her head and hit herself on her forehead.

"Uh, I mean…uhmm…" Sakura stammered, going red.

Sasuke's heart dropped. _She doesn't love me back…_

Sasuke offered her a smirk. "Hnn."

Sakura blushed. "I…don't know, Sasuke."

"Hnn?"

"I…I think I'm still in love with Hennan…" She whispered. Surely Ino had told Sasuke about Hennan!

She saw the change in Sasuke's eyes immediately. So Ino HAD told Sasuke about Hennan…

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

Sasuke turned his head away. "It's fine."

"It's not!" Sakura cried, her heart nearly breaking in two. "It's not! I'm hurting you, oh, I so shouldn't have started talking about Hennan-"

"It's my fault," Sasuke cut her off. "I told you I was falling in love with you. You are clearly not ready for another relationship." He turned around to leave.

"Sasuke…" A hand grabbed his wrist. His head turned and he saw Sakura staring at him, both hands wrapping around his wrist.

He saw pain in her eyes. He saw kindness. He saw a horrible past. He saw heartbreak. He saw…love.

"Sasuke…" She whispered his name again.

Not able to think properly, Sasuke whipped around, pinned Sakura's body against the wall behind them, and kissed her.

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

"No, seriously! What if they are killing each other??" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, Sasuke is not going to kill Sakura, I'm pretty sure he's in love with her!" Sia said.

Silence.

"WHAAAAAAT?" All the girls screamed.

"Oops…" Sia smiled sheepishly.

The guys all smirked. "Heh, Uchiha and Sakura. Never saw that coming,' Neji smirked.

"Hnn."

"Troublesome."

"MAN TEME'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND AND I DON'T!"

'NARUTO YOU DIOT SHUT UP!"

"So emo boy does have feelings…"

"Interesting…"

"…SAI MY BROTHER IS NOT EMO! Er wait yes he is never mind," Sia smirked, bonking Sai on the head.

"Ow that hurt!"

"Psshaw, face my wrath!" Sia smirked, hitting Sai again.

"Y'know Sia it really isn't all that fun, watching you hit Sai," Kin said from her spot leaning against the wall. Sia stuck her tongue out at Kin.

"Whatever, I'm having fun. That's all that counts."

"Riiiight."

"Go to hell, Kin."

'I believe we ALL are all ready there."

Sia growled.

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**West Strip**

Karin sat down on a bench, watching as Dosu and Kankauro began to plan.

She wasn't as sure about involving herself in this mission; they were talking about hunting after Sakura, her former employer!

Things weren't as easy as they used to be.

Smiling softly, Karin recalled when she had been forced to join Sakura's squad. Back then she thought Sakura was stuck-up, rude, bossy. Now Sakura was her idol.

No matter which way they parted, or how many times they would collide in battle, Sakura would always be Karin's idol.

"Hey, Karin. Come check out this plan."

"I'm coming," Karin stood from the bench, her feet carrying her towards Dosu and Kanakuro.

_It's funny, how I chose a path that would get me to oppose Sakura…_

**Kohona City, South Suburb**

**South Gardens**

"Her companions managed to kill one of your team? Wow, Kakashi, your group sure is falling apart these days."

Kakashi glared at one of the two men sitting opposite his bench. "Zabuza, Zaku was filled with rage. He let his rage blind him. I do NOT take responsibility for his actions. I did not train him."

'You bring up a good point,' Zabuza nodded. "Huzzah, Kakashi."

"Huzzah."

The third member of their meeting was oddly quiet. Kakashi raised an unseen eyebrow at Zabuza's partner, Haku. He must be feeling pretty…DOWN. The love of his life was torn away for him. It wasn't like Sakura returned his love or anything…Kakashi felt really sad for the man.

"Well, a morning always marks a new beginning, right, Kakashi?"

"That is true."

"Then may tomorrow bring you and your team luck, Kakashi!"

"Thank, you Zabuza."

"You are most welcome, my friend."

"…Once we have her, what will we do?"

Zabuza wrinkled his noise. "I was planning on leaving Kohona City. Haku would be accompanying me, of course. I would leave our lil' Sakura in your capable hands, Kakashi. You're the best choice."

"You flatter me, Zabuza."

Zabuza chuckled, slapping Kakashi on the arm. "Well, I wouldn't call it flattery…"

"What would you call it, then?"

"I am not sure! I will let you know when I have decided! Until then, Kakashi! Haku! Let us go! We have more business to attend to…"

Kakashi stood up, and leapt off to the right. Zabuza and Haku turned to the left.

"Until then…"

* * *

**O.O**

**...hee!**

**Everything...IS DOOMED!**

**Lol did I mention I'm hyper?**

**Ah yezz anyways...I am contemplating a new story (like i don't have enuff of them already) and its ALSO (because also is a great world) going to be an AU (because AUs kick ass) SasuSaku (because I love SasuSaku...must i explain that????). I just need to know what to write...**

**I HAVE PROMPTS!**

**Should I post the prompts here? Like, in the A/N's 4 this story? They are already on my profile, but i dunno...i want to, because apparntly a lot of people read this story...**

**TELL ME!**

**-Back to the Story that this Author's Note is In...coughcough-**

**U ALL HAVE BROKEN A HUNDRED REVIEWS! (this happened a few chappies ago, but i am so forgetful i forgot to mention so...) THANK YOU A BUNCH A NUMEROUS TIMES I WISH NOT TO COUNT!!!!**

**Please leave a review. **

**Mmmkay?**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon-chan**


	20. He was My Brother

**HIYA!**

**I'm sorry about future slow updates, my time on my computer is being restricted.**

**Ugh.**

**Reviewers:**

**The bunny always dies first: Lol yeah i always seem to be hyper...hmmm...**

**PR Sakura: u 2? lol jk SASUSAKU FLUFF 4EVR!**

**Theblackroseofkonoha: I liked that line a lot 2. heh heh heh...**

**vampireizzy: woot woot! sadly enuff, i dnt think sia makes an appearance in this chapter...crap i can't remember...hmm, i'll think about putting that pairing in, if kankauro survives this story...lol...**

**Tip Of The Top Hat: I'm glad you liked it. I have other ideas...if u came up with that one, i can't take it away from u, now can i? **

**DemonicAngel08: Lol. Drama is AWEZOME! lol...yup i'm hyper...very hyper...yes a point for u and me. Panda-chan: 1 Dragon-chan: 1**

**ChristinaAngel: i feel the sia luv...lol...anyway -cough cough- prompts are what YOU ALL would call summaries. i don't call them summaries, 'cause i'm kewl like that.**

**Wolora: I'm glad you LOVED it.**

**wavebalder213: lol u'll see. u'll see... oh by the way, this chapter is for u... i finally got around to it. **

**whitedeathangel03: ya new person! welcome to the family, lol! **

**WaterBlossom1: ...yes...they kissed...u can breath again now... (lolur going to faint or something when u read this chapter, i think)**

**ForgiveButNeverForget: Kiss, kiss! its funny how only like my last two reviewers focused on the kiss. And about her genetic (s), those r for me to know and u to find out LATER!**

**Dedication/Thingy: This chap is for waveblader213,who requested a dedication 4 a SasuSaku chappie. waveblader213 also reads my other AU SasuSaku -hint hint-. **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot and the OCs that appear in this story.**

****

* * *

In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys

**Chapter Twenty-He was My Brother**

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke pinned her against a wall, his lips brushing across hers. She closed her eyes as he held his lips gently against hers, asking for permission.

_I wonder…could i…let go of Hennan…?_

The pink-haired girl began. Hennan had always been there for her. His love…was unconditional. Her eyelids fluttered a bit. A trace of a smile flickered to life on her face as she pressed back against Sasuke's lips. The black-haired male in front of her took no time in repositioning his body, pressing his lips closer to hers, wrapping his arms around her waist.

All her life, Sakura had been an only child. She had lost her parents when she was nine, and was forced to join a kid street 'group'.

Her life had been hard.

She had been searching for, without realizing it, a brother.

Hennan had loved her.

She had loved him…but not as a partner.

Without even NOTICING it, she'd treated him like a brother.

He was her brother.

Sakura would've broken down if it wasn't for Sasuke kissing her. She weaved her hands through his black locks and kissed back, truly happy for the first time in about three years.

**Kohona City, South Suburb**

**Unknown Location**

Zabuza and Haku were walking calmly when suddenly Haku's chest began to burn.

"Ugh…' He grabbed his chest and sank to the ground.

"Haku?"

Haku groaned.

A laugh could be heard from their right.

"Hello Haku, Zabuza."

Zabuza's eyes narrowed. "Tayuya,' He growled.

Tayuya stepped out from in the shadows, her flute in her hands. "Its been a while, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough," Haku managed to cough from his position. 'What did you do to me?"

'Sent you a poison sound wave, thanks to my flute here," She raised the metal instrument once more to her lips, and started playing a tune only Haku could hear.

The burning in Haku's chest increased and he could only grab Zabuza's hand. "Za…bu…za…make…sure she's safe…okay…?" He managed to say before he collapsed, dead.

Zabuza knelt next to Haku's dead body as Tayuya disappeared. "Haku? Haku? HAKU!" He said.

No answer was heard.

**Kohona City, Southeast Suburb**

**Uni Lane**

Kisame growled with impatience as he and Itachi waited in the shadows.

"Where the hell is she???" Kisame snapped.

"Whoa, Kisame, what's up with you?" Tayuya said, stepping into the shadows with them.

'Where WERE you?"

"Visiting an old friend," She replied nonchantly. "He had to go."

"You killed him.'

"Yeah."

Itachi sighed. "Who?"

"Haku. Zabuza's friend."

"Zabuza…?"

"Used to be friends with Kakashi-actually, I suppose they still ARE friends," Tayuya said, shrugging her shoulders.

Kisame mumbled something about being secretive.

"Kisame, it isn't that big of a deal. The less people we have to oppose us, the better chance we end up with the prize."

Kisame chuckled. Tayuya smirked. Itachi smirked.

"Let's go."

**Kohona City, Central Suburb**

**Unknown Location**

Rin quietly stared up at the stairs as Anko and Obito plotted.

_Poof!_ A white-haired male appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Rin, Obito, Anko," He said pleasantly.

"Jiriaya," Anko's eyes narrowed. 'What do you want?"

Jiriaya looked hurt. "Why must you abuse me so? All I came to say was that Gamamn wanted to promote you and bring you under his wings…provide for you, since you lost Oroichmaru."

Anko hissed. "You think we're gonna go running to Gamamn and all his STUPID officials just because our boss is dead? HELL NO!"

"Anko, calm down," Obito pushed her aside. "Let me handle this."

"Handle it well, then," Anko sneered, striding toward Rin. Rin scooted over on the bench she sat upon, and Anko joined her.

"Why…does Gamamn want us?" Obito asked.

Jiriaya feigned surprise. "Because you are some of the best, of course!"

"Of course,' Anko sneered from next to Rin.

Obito gave her a look. "Be quiet, Anko."

Anko rolled her eyes, but shut her mouth.

"What does he plan on giving us?"

"I don't really know,' Jiriaya said pleasantly, as if they were talking about the weather. "I'm just the messenger."

"Can we kill the messenger, then?"

"Anko, please let Obito handle this," Rin murmmered, tugging slightly on Anko's sleeve.

"Well, _messenger_, tell his _royal highness_ Gamamn that we are NOT interested."

Anko smirked. "'Course we aren't."

Jiriaya sighed. "He was afraid you would say that…and wishes to meet you at a place where just you, Obito, and him can talk." Jiriaya pulled out a scroll. "Here. GO to this address, and have a talk with him, Obito." _Poof._ He was gone.

"You're not gonna go, are you, Obito?" Rin asked softly.

"I probably should…just to see what we're dealing with."

'But it'll be dangerous…"

Obito flashed a smile. "Not the first dangerous thing I've done."

Anko snorted. 'Probably will be your last, though."

Obito frowned. "Then, Anko, you and Rin will follow me, stay approximately twenty feet away from the meeting place, and help me if I need it."

Anko rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Rin smiled at Obito. He smiled back.

However, no matter what Obito said, Rin had this rolling feeling in her gut that he wouldn't come back from the meeting.

She just hoped this wasn't true.

* * *

**There is nothing really for me to say...except...**

**_From Shadows to Dusk: Sequel to In the Shadows of Dark Alleys_**

**_Summary: AU. Its been five years since----------------------. Kohona City's peaceful, and SBK has, since then, disbanded, becoming 'officials' to watch The Rack's every movement. But when a bombing in the Southeast Suburb causes mass chaos and questions arise, the former members of SBK seem to be the only ones who can handle it... SasuSaku, GaaOC, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiKin, ShikaIno, KibaTem, and possible other pairings._**

**There ya go, Theblackroseofkonoha.**

**OK. Now, please leave a review, alright?**

**OK.**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleDragon-chan**


	21. We All Have Our Problems

**Hi, everyone, finally, another chap of _In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys._**

**Quite exciting, I must admit.**

**I'm going to move right along, as usual, everyone who reviewed gets a cookie.**

**OH my...a lot of reviewers...agh...**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Wolora: SASUSAKU! OMG OMG! -squeals-**

**PR Sakura: DUH IT WAS SUDDEN! I'M ALL ABOUT SUD-ooh hey look a rabbit.**

**The bunny always dies first: ...SPIRIT FINGERS!! (Updated!)**

**ChristinaAngel: I'm glad you liked the summary...OMG I LOVE ANKO!**

**WaterBlossom1: YAY! Updated!**

**ForgiveButNeverForget: ... -shakes head, walks off- (yes sasuke's prayers have been answered lol)**

**Tip Of The Top Hat: ... (Updated!)**

**xo M I M I: Order me around, much? Updated!**

**whitedeathangel03: DUH IT WAS STRANGE! I AM ALL ABOUT STR-ooh hey look a rose.**

**Theblackroseofkonoha: WOOOOOOOOOOOT WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT (ish)**

**waveblader213: ...because she figured out that she considered Hennan as her brother. DUH!**

**Lol. Yup, I am VERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY hyper.**

**DEAL WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot and the OCs that appear in this story, mainly Sia.**

_**

* * *

In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys**_

**Chapter Twenty One-We All Have Our Problems**

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Sakura smiled at Sasuke as he pulled away. "We should probably go downstairs…they will be waiting for us."

"Alright," Sakura said as Sasuke grabbed her hand and started to pull her downstairs.

"Sasuke…"

"Hnn."

"Thank you for saving me, again…it was really nice of you," Sakura said, placing a kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

"Hnn."

"You're blushing!" Sakura giggled.

"I am not! Uchihas' don't blush!"

"Tell that to Sia," Sakura continued to laugh. "Every time Gaara walks into the room she turns into a tomato."

"…My sister has a crush on Gaara?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice??"

"…Hnn."

"You didn't! Awwww that's so…umm…cute, I think…" Sakura said as Sasuke continued to pull her along.

"Sakura, shut up."

"What if I don't?"

He smirked. "I'll make you."

"….EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Sakura shrieked.

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Sia started. "That sounded like Sakura!"

"SASUKE YOU JERK! QUIT IT! STOP-TICKLING-ME-!"

"Make me!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!"

"I've been told."

"AGH! LET GO! SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU'RE BROTHER'S BEING ME TO MEEEEEEE! I NEED YOUR HELP!!"

Sia rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, I'm being summoned." She stood up and walked toward the stairs. "SASUKE UCHIHA BE NICE TO YOUR PARTNER DO YOU HEAR ME YOU BIG LOSER OF A BROTHER! DO YOU? HUH? SPEAK TO ME MY SIBLING!"

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Wow. We're all weird," Kin noted.

"Ah, duh?" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"SHUT UP! FOOL!"

**Kohona City, Central Suburb**

**Central Garden**

"Itachi? Earth to Itachi? You have your, 'I'm going to kill someone soon very soon I am evil BEWARE MY RAWR FACE MY UCHIHA WRATH' face on."

Itachi scowled at Kisame. "Kisame, you just interrupted a very important mental process!!"

Tayuya whispered in Kisame's ear, "I think all Uchihas are mental and partly insane…"

"MWAHAHA!"

"I approve that theory. Fighting Sasuke must've unleashed this…different…side of Itachi."

"HA! HA! HA HA! HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA H-"

"OKAY WE GET IT!" Tayuya screamed at Itachi.

Itachi curled up into a ball and sulked.

"…What is he doing?" Tayuya asked.

"I think he's sulking in the UEC," Kisame whispered back.

"What is the UEC?"

"Uchiha Emo Corner."

"…Ohhhhhhhhhh."

'Exactly."

**Kohona City, Central Suburb**

**Unknown Location**

"Well well well. You made it."

"I'm not going to miss a chance to make you look like a fool."

"Please, don't be so harsh. Why are you so harsh? We're good old friends…"

'We were never friends. You and my boss were friends."

"Yes, losing him was a sad tragedy. I will miss him dearly."

A snarl. "Like hell you will. Stop lying to me, Gamamn. What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things, Obito."

Obito lost his temper. "GET STRAIGHT TO THE POINT ALL READY, YOU STUPID OLD MAN!"

Gamamn feigned shock. "I give you an opportunity, and you treat me like this? I am hurt, Obito, hurt."

"I am so dearly sorry," Obito said sarcasticly.

"Apology accepted."

"And that's all that you will be getting," Obito snarled. "Say good-bye, Gamamn." He pulled a gun from his pocket, and aimed it at Gamamn's head.

"Now, Obito, let's be reasonable-"

_BANG! _And Gamamn was dead to the world.

Obito smirked, blowing on the end of the polished silver gun. He threw it at Gamamn's dead body and turned around.

"Mission complete."

* * *

**Fin.**

**Please leave your wonderful comments, both about the sequel (I DEMAND A COMMENT REGUARDING THE SEQUEL) and the chapter itself. I will take time to carefully analyze your thoughts and pour them into my story.**

**...Yeah. RIGHT.**

**SEE YA LATER, MY MINIONS!**

**I AM EVIL! FACE MY WRATH!**

**RAWR!**

**Ja ne!**

**-MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


	22. The Enemies Against Us

**Hiya, everyone!**

**(or, Yo HoLa!)**

**Lol.**

**I attempted to make this chapter longer...**

**Why? How? Where? When?**

**Because I'm getting complaints. I don't know. At school. In math class, where i was bored.**

**Is that a good enuff answer for you?**

**It better be.**

**The bunny always dies first: I wasn't saying spirit fingers WERE jazz hands, but when you just said jazz hands I thought, 'Spirit fingers!' all of the sudden. Y'know, those random thoughts that pop up into your head that have nothing to do wiht your current conversation?**

**Theblackroseofkonoha: Yes. Why not?**

**WaterBlossom1: What review HAVEN'T you mentioned that you love this story in? Yes, that was a funny line. DEAL WITH IT!**

**waterblader213: U do say that a lot. OMG i love the UEC! It's like, one of the funniest things I've ever created...its in a lot of my stories...**

**ForgiveButNeverForget: ...ooooooookaaaaayyyyyyyy...**

**LuckyRika: UEC! SasuSaku, SAY YES TO SASUSAKU! -shoves banner in face- (lol)**

**whitedeathangel; u r the first person to mention the RAWR FACE line. Props to you -claps-**

**Tip Of The Top Hat: Second and the only other person to mention the RAWR FACE line. Props to you, as well -claps- Ur welcome.**

**xo M I M I: Thank you, thank you, I will.**

**Wolora: I NO! I HATED GAMAMN, EVEN THOUGH I CREATED HIM! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -viscously stabs a voodoo doll of Gamamn-**

**PR Sakura: - glad u liked it.**

**ChristinaAngel: HELLO MY MINION! IT IS NICE TO-lol-SEE YOU AGAIN! Okay, okay, quit ordering me around, MINION! (lol, i'm joking...u do know that i am joking, right? RIGHT??) Hee hee...Sasuke is DUMB...**

**Hey can you guys believe that WE ARE ALMOST AT TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS?**

**OMG I'M HYPERVENTALATING!**

**OMG!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs that appear in this story, namely Sia.**

_**In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys**_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Enemies Against Us**

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**West Strip**

Karin nodded as Dosu and Kankauro finished explaining. "Good plan."

"I think we'll get 'em…and revenge Zaku," Dosu said.

Silence reigned upon the three young teenagers.

Karin shifted.

"Uh…did you two…LIKE…Zaku…?" She asked.

"No."

"He used to be nice…then, he got obsessed with revenge…I miss my old brother,' Dosu replied. "And he wouldn't quit looking for our sister!"

"Your sister?" Karin gasped. "I didn't know you had a sister!"

"…It's a sad thing to talk about it. The three of us got separated in a big street fight. I've never seen her since. Actually, funny thing, Kankauro got separated from his siblings in that same fight."

"I don't even remember their names. They wiped my memories, to keep me loyal. I hate them-The Rack, that is," Kankauro said with disgust dripping from his words.

Karin sat back. "Are we going to do this revenge thing still? I don't see why we should."

"We HAVE to," Dosu mumbled. "What Kakashi says, goes."

Karin sighed dedejectdly. "Damn Rack."

**Kohona City, Central Suburb**

**Unknown Location**

Obito leaned against a stone wall, patiently waiting for Rin and Anko.

'How'd it go?" Anko stepped out from the shadows. Rin followed her.

'Pretty well. Killed him."

"YOU WHAT?" Anko and Rin chorused.

"The Rack will be better off without that jerk of a leader. Maybe the oppression will go away. Maybe they'll stop bothering us," Obito replied coolly. "Now, are we going to look for those damn teenagers who killed Boss or not?"

Anko sighed, looking at Rin. "Once we do, we better get out of the city. We don't want ANYONE on our trail."

Rin nodded. "Right. Which means we better gather some followers…"

"And once we have enough, we'll come back,' Obito smirked.

**Kohona City, Central Suburb**

**Peak's Tower**

"We're falling to pieces, Jiriaya!" Tsunade was NOT happy. Three people had just resigned. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I don't-"

'LADY TSUNADE!" Shizune burst through the door. "Lord Gamamn has been killed!"

"WHAT??" Tsunade stood up, knocking her chair over.

"We found his body at the revendous point for him to meet Obito! He's been dead since nighttime!"

'Did Obito kill him?"

"We're not quite sure yet. We've found no evidence that Obito even meet Lord Gamamn there,' Shizune replied. "However, Asuma, Genma, Kurenai, and Gai are on the case as we speak."

"Good. FIGURE IT OUT. This case is top proiorty."

"Of course, Lady Tsunade,' Shizune bowed and exited the room.

Tsunade turned to Jiriaya. 'Find out if this was caused by one of your former apprentices. If it was, I expect YOU to DEAL WITH IT.'

"Erm…which one? Pein? Konan? Naruto?"

"ANY OF THEM!" Tsunade roared.

"Yes, yes, yes, I got it," Jiriaya hurried out of the room.

"That man has too many ties," Tsunade muttered, sitting back down.

It was going to be one hell of a day.

**Kohona City, Southeast Suburb**

**Unknown Location**

"Hello, Itachi, Kisame, Tayuya," a cool voice said behind the three.

Kisame and Tayuya started, but Itachi knew who it was. "Hello, Sasori. Come to join us on our…HUNT?"

"Don't forget me, un!"

"Deidara, don't be so loud. I already wear glasses. Don't make me need a hearing aid."

"And you brought Deidara and Kabuto. How…nice," Itachi said in a strangled voice.

"Can we just get on with this?' Tayuya asked, annoyed. "I REALLY want to spill some blood right now!"

"Calm down, flute girl," Kisame chuckled. "You'll get your blood."

"They are quite right," Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses. "Let's go."

"Hnn."

They all turned around and, one by one, disappeared.

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Sakura felt shivers up her spine as Sasuke finished his 'Warning Code', aka his speech.

"So its likely to assume someone will come after us," Ino said.

"Hnn."

"Troublesome."

"SHUT UP SHIKAMARU!"

"Ino calm down."

'HOW CAN I? HE BUGS THE HELL OUT OF ME!"

"Riiiiiiiiight."

"TEMARI SHUT UP!"

Sia and Sakura looked at each other. They rolled their eyes.

It was, considerably, a peaceful day. They were all gathered in the living room. Gaara leaned on a wall, Sia sat next to him, head leaning against one of his legs, Hinata and Naruto sat on the floor next to each other, Sasuke paced in front of the fireplace, Sakura sat on the couch, Kiba next to her, Temari next to Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru sat on the love seat, Sai sat in a chair, Kin sat in a chair, Neji sat in a chair, and Tenten sat on the ottoman next to Neji's chair. They'd all been listening to Sasuke speak for an hour and a half.

"So…let's see…who's against us?" Sakura asked, grabbing a notebook and pen from the table next to her.

"SESG."

'The Rack."

"Spy Corp."

"Specifically?"

"…Troublesome."

Sakura sighed. "Kakashi?"

"…Yeah."

"Troublesome."

"RAMEN!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

"THE RAMEN NEEDS LOVE!"

'NO IT DOESN'T!"

"…Okay…Kakashi…" Sakura sweatdropped. ""Um…Dosu?"

'Probably."

"Hnn."

"Hnn.'

"Hnn."

"Okay…Dosu. Umm…." Sakura trailed off.

"Itachi?" Sia said.

"HNN!"

"Oooookay…Itachi…"

"Anyone else?"

"Gamamn?"

"Who's that?"

"The guy who runs The Rack, duh," Temari rolled her eyes at Naruto.

"Oh…"

"Pein?"

"Huh?"

"Leader of SESG," Sasuke replied.

"Umm…yeah…" Sakura scratched her head. "I knew that."

"Of course you did."

"Shut up Kin,' Sakura snapped, blushing.

"Okay so we have Kakashi, Pein, Itachi, Gamamn, and Dosu."

"Yeah…umm…wow…do we know of any minions?" Tenten asked.

"Minions?"

"People who work for the leaders," Sakura explained to Naruto and Ino.

"Troublesome."

"SHUT UP SHIKAMARU!"

**Kohona City, South Suburb**

**South Gardens**

Kakashi's jaw dropped. 'Haku was killed?'

"By that Tayuya," Zabuza said in disgust. "From SESG.'

"SESG just seems to be getting more and more powerful each day," Kakashi noted.

"We need to tear 'em down."

"Right…I'll go alert my team…"

"Have fun."

"Huzzah."

**Hi again! -waves- Was this long-er?**

**Please tell me.**

**Please leave me your wonderful tHoUgHtS aNd CoMmEnTs.**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


	23. Things Heating Up Means Trouble

**Hullo, everyone!**

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Hee hee.**

**I lurve this chapter, ya wanna know why?**

**We're getting close to some action.**

**-laughs evilly while rubbing hands together-**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! HA! HA! HA! HA!**

**HA HA HA HA HA!**

**-clears throat- ANYWAY...**

**Theblackroseofkonoha: Yes they do, hee hee...i like it that way...**

**vampireizzy: I thought you went that for the sequel! i am so confused now...I was planning on doing that in the sequel...GAWD YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SO CONFUSED!! -runs into TV Room to go watch some Naruto and CSI to be free of the confusing-ness and squeal over hawt TV/anime characters-**

**sasusakufan2357: OMG I AM SO GLAD YOUR ALIVE! I WAS LIKE, OMG WHERE IS SHE?? Anyway, i'm glad you liked it... -grabs SasuSaku banner and hands it over-**

**jgirl1984: oh OK. **

**Wolora: SASORI!! -gasps, squeals, faints- -gets up- -cougsh- er anyway ya i'm glad you liked it.**

**ChristinaAngel: MINION! -hugs minion- Yes they do. WICKED WITCH OF MY SCHOOL (coughcoughmyprincipalcoughcough)!**

**ForgiveButNeverForget: Yes...well, but they will...but that's a secret, sorry -presses fingers to lips and giggles manically-**

**alayneni: DUH! I AM ALL ABOUT ACTION! -trips over stairs- oofph...okay well maybe not but still...there will be action...OH GAWD JUST GO READ THE CHAPTER!**

**LuckyRika: lolz yes it is. -giggles-**

**Tip Of The Top Hat: RAWRS! RAWRS! RAWRS!**

**The bunny always dies first: ?? I'm still confused... -starts crying in fetal position-**

**PRSakura: :(**

**Er anyway, I'm sad to say :( that this story is going to be (possibly) wrapping up soon, because the big CLIMAX FIGHT is starting to creep up on us.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs that appear in this story, mainly Sia.**

_**

* * *

In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys**_

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Things Heating Up Means Trouble**

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

"Sakura, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I'll be fine," Sakura said, smiling at Sasuke. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "No worries, I can scout the Downtown area by myself."

Sasuke frowned. "Sakura…"

"Sasuke, really, I'll be fine!" Sakura tried to reassure him. "Nothing bad is going to happen!"

"I don't want a repeat of last time," Sasuke told her, frown still in place.

Sakura sighed. She turned around and started walking away. "I'll see you later, Sasuke…"

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. Why did he have to have such disrespectful friends? He turned around and walked back into the house, passing Ino dragging a very sleepy Shikamaru.

"Good luck,' He mumbled, and Ino nodded her head at him. Apparntly he wasn't the only one feeling a little tired this morning.

Everything had been peaceful. It had been five days since they had made up their 'Enemies' list. But a weird fog had covered the sky and their watchfulness, too, it seemed. Sasuke wanted nothing more then to go take a long nap.

Sakura was the only one who hadn't been affected. So she offered to go take a quick patrol around the West, East, and North Strips of the Downtown. She had been about to offer to look around the South Strip too, but the way that Sasuke's eyes had narrowed had warned her not to do so.

Sasuke was glad that his message had gotten through clearly.

"Kin, go with Sakura," He ordered. The black-haired female nodded and leaped off the couch, heading out the door.

He continued up the stairs and walked to his room. He threw open his door and froze.

"Hello little brother."

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**North Strip**

"Hey, hey, Sakura, wait!" Kin said, running after her pink-haired friend.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Did Sasuke send you after me?"

"Yeah," Kin admitted, knowing she'd get nowhere with lying to her friend. Sakura knew EVERYTHING. "He was worried."

"Well, I guess I should be flattered then," Sakura said. "C'mon. We need to hurry and get back to the hideout. I don't like this fog."

"Neither do I," Kin said, a bit nervous.

"…Let's go."

"Uh-huh."

The two continued through the North Strip, heading for the West Strip.

"Kin…"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Sasuke told me not to go to the South Strip…but we need to do so to get to the East Strip."

"I won't tell him," Kin said, pressing a finger to her lips. "It will be our secret."

Sakura smiled. "Good."

"HELP M-"

"Shut up!"

The two girls turned their heads. "Did you hear that?"

'Yeah."

"Let's go check it out…"

'Are you sure…?" Kin asked.

"Yes,' Sakura whipped her head around to meet her Kin's gaze. Sakura's emerald eyes were ablaze with green fire, determination clear in her wide orbs.

'OK."

**Kohona City, Southeast Suburb**

**Uni Lane**

Pein smirked as he stared at the dead body in front of him.

"Who killed him?"

"No clue," Danner replied. "Someone just found him and brought him in."

"Well whoever did so, thank them for me," He murmured.

"Of course." Danner walked out of the room.

Pein smirked down at Gamamn's dead body. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the invincible one. The one who thought he was better then everyone else. I would've given anything to be there when you were killed…whoever killed you is going to have one great life."

"You were an asshole, y'know that? Even worse then my old teacher…"

"Heh…when Kabuto comes back he'll examine you…"

**Kohona City, Central Suburb**

**Unknown Location**

Obito looked behind him. 'C'mon, you two are taking forever!"

'Sorry, we're not up to your pace," Anko said, rolling her eyes. "Rin is shivering and I have absolutely no idea why!"

'Do you want me to go on ahead and take care of those kids who killed boss?"

'No, why don't YOU stay HERE and I'LL go," Anko dropped Rin into Obito's arms and began to run off. 'Don't get her pregnant!" She joked.

"ANKO!" It was too late. She was already gone. Obito sighed and looked at Rin. Her eyes were wide. He huffed. This was just like the last time. He heaved her over to a bench and sat besides her.

The two sat in quiet for some time. Then Rin spoke.

"T-the s-stars are p-pretty," She whispered, reaching out a hand as if to brush her fingers across the glittering light above them.

Obito watched as Rin acted like a little child. Although his teammate was powerful, the downside of her genetic made her act like a little child. It didn't happen very often, but he and Anko never knew when it was going to strike.

"Rin…"

"Y-yes?" She turned to look at him, eyes shining in the light.

"Can you…hear him?"

"Who?"

"Our boss," He whispered.

She shook his head. "He's not mad, Obito. I can only hear the ones who have a score to settle."

"He didn't mind being killed?"

"I don't know."

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Temari, yawning, walks out into the sunlight, Kiba following her.

She instantly stiffens. There's someone watching her.

Her eyes dart toward Kiba's. Their gazes are hard, harsh, and their bodies refuse to relax.

"Kiba…" She barely whispers.

"Keep going."

"Alright." She started to walk again, with Kiba following her.

She closed her eyes tightly for one second, just wishing whoever was following them was nice.

**So, did I do good?**

**Eh eh eh??**

**EH?**

**BIG CLIMAX FIGHT!**

**RAWR!**

**Please review!**

**MY FLYING MONKEY MINIONS!**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


	24. SESG Attacks

**Hiya, everyone.**

**This...has action.**

**YAYZ!**

**Finally, more action and uh-oh, Sakura's genetic is slowly going to be revealed in the upcoming chapters...**

**Exciting...**

**Don't you think?**

**I do.**

**Anyways, I would like to thank Wolora, alayneni, sasusakufan2357, ForgiveButNeverForget, Theblackroseofkonoha, LuckyRika, whitedeathangel03, vampireizzy, jgirl1984, ChristinaAngel, and PR Sakura for reviewing and...yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. HOWEVER, I AM THE RECENT AND PROUD OWNER OF A SASUKE PIN AND A GAARA PLUSHIE. Yayz -hugz gaara plushie tight- And I own the plot...and Sia...and that's about it...oh and my name...and the laptop which i am typing on right now...and...MILK! I OWN MILK RAWR I'M HYPER READ THE CHAPTER NOW GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**_--Sia--Sasuke--Itachi--Sakura--Gaara--Plushie--OMG CHIBI FRIENDS!--_**

_**In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys**_

**Chapter Twenty-Four: SESG Attacks**

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Sasuke's instincts were obviously not at their prime for Itachi was in front of him one second and behind him the next. Itachi pushed him farther into his room and then shut the door behind them.

Sasuke winced as his throat was manhandled by his older brother.

"Well you've just got everything here don't you," His brother sneered. "You always have though, haven't you? And where's your pretty pink-haired female friend? Why don't you just hand her over, Sasuke. It'll be less…painless."

'Let. Go,' Sasuke gasped.

Itachi smirked, tightening his grip on Sasuke's neck.

"Only after you've died slowly and painfully."

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**North Strip**

She had instincts.

Why hadn't she used them?

Now she had gotten herself and Sakura stuck in this utter mess.

Kin expertly dodged the sword that was coming towards her.

"Jeez you're fast. Makes it a challenge. I like challenges," Kisame grinned at her.

Kin remembered her last encounter with this shark-liked man. It hadn't been pretty. She had nearly lost a few limbs in the process.

She still couldn't believe she and Sakura had fallen for Tayuya and Kisame trap.

They were quick, smart, and cunning.

So why had they fallen for such a simple trap?

Her thoughts were cut short as Kisame sent his sword flying toward her again.

She jumped out of the way, landing on his sword. She sent a kick towards him, hitting him in the face, and flipped over him as he recovered quickly.

She landed a few feet away. She breathed heavily, narrowing her eyes at him, trying to figure out a strategy.

She didn't have time for a strategy.

His sword was heading for her again.

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**North Strip**

Sakura moaned, hands covering her ears. Tayuya was cackling.

"I don't even need my flute to take you down," She laughed. "You're such a weakling. I can't believe Pein or anyone else would want someone like you."

'_You're so weak! Get out!"_

"Maybe I should just do him a favor and take you out…"

"_No one likes you here! You should just leave! Leave! GET OUT, DEMON!"_

Sakura's hands clutched her ears tighter. "N-no…I have friends…"

Tayuya laughed. "SBK? They're hardly what I would call FRIENDS…they probably just pity you…"

"_You're only here because the head pitied you…"_

Something burned deep within her stomach. Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the sensation. Her throat began to ache as she tried to hold back the intense feeling to throw up.

"No one's here to save you now, little girl," Tayuya sneered. "What a sad way to end."

"No," She whispered, eyes widening further. "No. Not this time. I…promised…"

"Promised what, FREAK?"

"Promised…him…I wouldn't…let it lose…" She was babbling now, desperately trying to not teeter off the brink of insanity that was the battle going through her head.

"Prepare to die, brat," Tayuya released a kunai towards Sakura.

It never reached its destination.

"_I_ AM _NOT _WEAK!"

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Sia frantically clawed at the strings that were keeping her in place. "LET ME GO! SASUKE! SASUKE!!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Sand wrapped around her body, yanking her away from the strings. "Go," Gaara whispered in her ear. Sia obeyed, racing away from the chaotic scene happening in SBK's living room.

How could three SESG members cause so much chaos?

She ran up the stairs, her heart pounding with each step she took, running towards her younger brother, and, if the gut feeling in her stomach wasn't telling her lies, her elder brother, too.

_This is going to be one heck of a family reunion,_ Sia thought grimly, pausing a second before running down another hallway.

She stopped in front of Sasuke and Sakura's room, threw the door open, and snarled.

"_Let him go Itachi."_

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Gaara wasn't exactly sure what the burning feeling in his chest was all about, but all he knew was that it had something to do with Sia.

He felt genetic energy all around him, spiking around Naruto and Hinata as Naruto slammed a SESG member against the wall. Gaara's sand flew up around him to protect him from some form of debris.

The burning feeling spread and became some kind of ache.

He turned around as more members of SESG entered the hideout.

His sand instantly flew towards them, strangling one as he prepared for a new oppenant.

_Sia. Do not die on me_, He thought as he prepared for battle.

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

"SAI!' Tenten's voice rang out across the mass chaos. "WATCH OUT!"

Sai turned around and blocked a kick. He backed up towards his temporary partners, Neji and Tenten, all three of them back-to-back as they were surrounded.

"This is not good," Tenten said. "Where's Temari? Kiba? Kin? Sakura?"

"We will have to deal without them," Neji said calmly, his genetic activating. Sai felt some fear disappear from inside him. The Byuukagan would help them deal with and prevent some difficult scrapes and injuries.

"Tenten. To your left," Neji said.

"Right," Tenten said, and weapons flew from places across the room to her. She caught some, and the rest circled around the three SBK members.

"Right," Sai said emotionlessly. "Let's get this over with. I need to go beat up Ino and Shikamaru for leaving us."

Tenten laughed.

The three of them crouched down, preparing for one hell of a fight.

--**_unnesscary line breaks--random iz gud--i is edumacated--is you edumacated?--_**

**O.O**

**Hee hee hee...**

**WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH SAKURA?**

**Review and the next chapter will happen faster...therefore you will get the answer quicker...**

**Need I say more?**

**UH YEAH SO THEREFORE REVIEW!**

**MINONS!**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Omg...my cat is nsoring...this is hilarious...I'm silently cracking up...**

**MY CAT IS WEIRD!**

**AND SO I AM!**

**REVIEW!**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


	25. The Battles Continue

**Hey, my friends. I'm finally back...**

**Everything's good in my life.**

**Merw.**

**Hee hee. **

**ChristinaAngel: Be jealous. BE VERY JEALOUS! ZYup, yup, omg ur going to fast for me...lol...wow...**

**Wolora: Hee hee. U shall find out, mwahahaha...**

**vampireizzy: GAARA PLUSHIE OWNERS...UNITE! I shall, I shall...Hee hee, ur the one who suggested Kankuro/OC? Hee, I introduce the OC in this chapter...MWAHAHAHAHAHA, FEAR MY RANDOMNESS!**

**sasusakufan2357: I have. Do u even have to bet? We r.**

**waveblader213: demon? maybe...maybe not...i'm still contemplating if I shall intoduce her power source in this story, or the sequel...hmmmm...i'm glad u liked it, i'm glad its getting more interesting. hee.**

**Theblackroseofkohona: Hee hee, GaaOC is a wonderful thing...**

**The bunny always dies first: ...i noticed that too...i think its cause i like this story a lot...but i think this story will end within ten more chapters. hopefully by chapter thirty, but u never know...**

**Erm anyway, that's done...like almost no one reviewed...wow that scares me i feel so alone...sob sob...**

**OH! I HAVE A NEW (oh sorry forgot to turn the caps lock off) account with my best friend LadyNightmareMarshmelloShadows. R first story is up, and, guess WHAT! SIA'S IN IT! Hee hee...I love Sia. Also Nightmare and I make appearances in it, so go read it. R joint account is Maybelle-And-Nightmare. There's a link both to the story itself and the account on my profile, so please go read it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs that appear in this story, mainly Sia and some new people who are appearing...mahn this character list kkeeps getting more confusing...agh...**

_**

* * *

In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Battles Continue**

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Itachi wasn't fazed at all. He turned around, smirk still in place, hand still wrapped around Sasuke's neck.

"Hello, Sia," Itachi smirked. Sia was fuming. Sia may still have room for Itachi in her heart, but Sasuke the smirk off Itachi's face.

"Itachi…" She snarled, fist gripping the door handle. "Go away. You're not welcome here."

"Really, Sia…" In a second Itachi was by her side and Sasuke slid down the wall. "That is so hurtful. You don't have any room for your elder brother?"

She was at a disadvantage here. She didn't have the Sharingan like her brothers did.

She'd always been third best. Behind her brothers. Being able to read minds wasn't enough. Being a technological genius wasn't enough. Training her body to the limit wasn't enough. Working her genetic through illusions wasn't enough.

She didn't have the Sharingan, so nothing was enough.

Itachi had said so. Her mother had said so. Her father had said so.

Sasuke'd always had to protect her.

Not now. It was her turn.

"Quit playing with me! You are no longer welcome in my life! In Sasuke's life! Get out!" Her eyes sparkled dangerously.

"You can hardly demand I get out of your life," Itachi's Sharingan blazed to life. Sia averted her eyes, "You don't have the Sharingan. You can't-"

"Oh, of course!" Sia snapped. "It's all about the SHaringan. I'm not worthy, since I don't have it! Well, I DON'T CARE! I'LL KILL YOU TODAY, IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO LIVE!"

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**North Strip**

As soon as she shouted those words, the genetic energy in the area intensified. People ran every which way, trying to get away from the pretty pink-haired girl who was losing it. Tayuya had no idea what she was in for, what was happening. Sakura's head rose and her emerald eyes began to whirl, to change color.

"_You've _no _idea_ what _I've _gone _through! _You _can't _tell_ me _what _to _do!" Sakura screamed.

Wind picked up. The clouds and sky darkened farther.

And Sakura started glowing emerald green.

Her eyes stopped spinning. They were deep forest green.

"_I'M STRONGER THAN YOU THINK!" _Sakura screamed.

Tayuya's jaw dropped. Her eyes were wide.

"Show us then," A voice said from behind Sakura. Her head snapped ack and saw a male with white hair and green eyes.

"K-kimmimaro," Tayuya sighed in relief.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, and she rolled to the left, barely missing Kimmimaro. Her leg went up, blocking Kimmimaro's kick, and she barely winced.

Tayuya was behind her. Sakura managed to push Kimmimaro off her and knock Tayuya's flute out of her hands. She flipped a few feet away and punched the ground.

It shook.

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**North Strip**

Kin was going to be crushed. She couldn't move fast enough-

_CLANG_! The sound of metal meeting metal sounded in Kin's ears.

"You OK?"Temari's voice sounded in her ears.

"Yeah," She opened her eyes to see Temari holding her fan against Kisame's sword.

"Great," Temari muttered, eyes darting around.

"What's wrong?" Kin asked.

"Someone else is here…"

"You really should pay attention to your enemy…" Kisame roared, pulling back his sword and aiming it for them again. Kin slipped out from behind Temari and darted forward, running up Kisame's sword as Temari held it steady.

"You won't beat me this time Kisame!" Kin pulled back her fist and punched Kisame's face.

Kisame let go of his sword and stumbled ackwards. Kin hopped off the sword and ran towards him.

As Kin dealt with Kisame, Temari dealt with Kisame's sword. She opened her fan and, thinking about her wind genetic, used it to cut the sword over and over.

Kin pulled back her fist and punched Kisame. This time, she used her genetic and manipulated sound waves so they wreaked havoc on Kisame's senses. As he was busy trying to focus, Kin pulled out a kunai.

And calmly stabbed Kisame in the heart.

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Gaara's sand darted around him, trying to keep him safe. It poured all over the house, dragging enemies down, giving his friends chances.

"Better watch your back, un," A voice behind him said. Something sailed towards him. The sand crushed it.

"I do," Gaara turned on the spot, eyes cool, calm, and dangerous. Sand tumbled wildly around him, spiking near his enemy.

His enemy grinned. "Well, un, I suppose you do, un.'

Gaara growled deep in his throat.

The sand hissed.

His enemy held his hands out.

And the fight began.

'You're Gaara, right, un?"

Gaara didn't reply. His sand formed a defense around him.

"I'm Deidara, un. I'm going to enjoy your downfall…" Something exploded around Gaara. The ache inside started spreading again.

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**North Strip**

Behind the bushes, Obito waited. Rin waited. Anko waited.

They waited to strike. To get revenge. TO feel at peace.

They were waiting for their perfect chance.

Anko mindlessly ran a finger across a kunai, eyes glinting in the shadows. She perched, like a snake, ready to strike.

They'd all been raised like snakes.

Obito's one Sharingan glinted, a result of a once-time friendship with Kakashi Hatake, a sneaky person who you never knew if you could trust.

Rin's eyes were slanted, her child-like behavior gone. She was waiting for her prey.

"Soon. Soon," Obito whispered. "Let them rest for a little while. We want to have some fun, don't we?"

Rin nodded, wordless. Anko grinned.

And so they waited.

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**North Strip**

Quiet. It was quiet. Too quiet. The female's eyes darted around. She was hidden.

They couldn't be hurt. It was her mission, to keep them safe. Well, it was more like her goal-

"Rika, relax," Another female whispered. "They're going to be fine."

"You don't know that, Elena," Rika had brown hair with red highlights in it. Her eyes were hazel. Her ever-changing orbs never left her targets as she shifted in her brown sneakers.

"Rika they just took down Kisame from SESG," Elena said as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ears. Her green eyes studied her partner.

"They're at a weak point. Who knows what'll happen," Rika pointed out, rubbing her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to keep warm. "They have a lot of enemies."

Elena stared at her partner. Rika always had a lot on her mind. She made a sympathetic noise.

"OK Rika we'll wait."

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**North Edge of Kohona City**

Ino stared up at the sky, her eyes wandering among the clouds.

"Shika something's wrong."

"We're being followed," Shikamaru muttered. "By Karin, Dosu, and Kankuro."

Ino blinked. "Really?"

"Yes."

"What are we going to do?"

"Troublesome…When they reveal themselves, we fight," Shikamaru answered.

"Yeah…" Ino muttered. This fog was really affecting her. She felt tired…and sleepy…

Shikamaru hooked his hands behind his head. "It'll be troublesome. There are three of them and two of us."

"Everything's troublesome to you,' Ino snapped.

* * *

**Hee, another chapter closer to the end.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**The big ends of battles and lots of killing and more action and stuff is COMING UP! WOOOOOOOOO!**

**A-hem. Anyways...**

**MY AWESOMELY COOL, SUPER HIGH-TECH MINIONS WITH SUPER POWERS, REVIEW!**

**I COMMAND U!**

**(but no flames)**

**AND GO READ MY NEW STORY WITH MY BFF!**

**Ja ne!**

**-MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


	26. Obito, Anko, and Rin's Revenge

**OK everyone I am SO FRICKIN SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE AND SO SHORT!**

**My brain hasn't been working, I've got too much homework, I'm, like, ultra-busy...**

**Ugh the list of excuses goes on and on.**

**I hope to end this in four chapters. **

**That probably won't happen, UGH. **

**Reviewers:**

**LuckyRika: ... (wow, that was a long review...i read the whole thing, believe it or not...um...wow...dnt worry I've been behind schedule too, heh heh heh i have issues URGH! You are forgiven, no worries I'M NOT GOING TO KILL HER! -shuts mouth- Oops there goes a spoiler, eh heh heh...my bad...)**

**Theblackroseofkonoha: Er, yup.**

**vampireizzy: Woo! Thank you.**

**Wolora: Woo! You reviewed, YA-YU! WHY MUST EVERYONE ASK WE! THEY ARE THE OCs, DARN IT!! RAWR UGH! (i have issues...)**

**sasusakufan2357: (Updated!) Heh heh heh, not really ASAP, but that's what happens...U SHALL FIND OUT!**

**alayneni: Um, no, I'm like really far behind but I'm so close I can almost taste it...lol...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs that appear in this story (mainly Sia) and the plot.**

**WARNING: This chapter is exetremly late and short.**

_**In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys**_

**Chapter Twenty Six-Obito, Anko, and Rin's Revenge**

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Sia threw Itachi her worst look. He was unfazed.

"Such big words…I wonder if anything will come of them?" He asked, stepping closer. She scooted back.

"Of course, this is not a…_suitable_ terrain,' Smirking, he picked up Sasuke and darted out the window.

Sia, growling had no other choice but to follow him up to the roof.

Itachi put Sasuke down and faced her, Sharingan dangerously red.

Sia felt shivers up and down her spine, but bit her lip, sliding into a fighting position, her genetic energy flowing, ready to create anything if need be.

Itachi smirked again. Sia felt her anger boil.

The next thing she knew, the two of them were clinking kunai against kunai, caught up in a battle of wits and staminia.

A battle she could not lose, no matter what.

She twirled around, aiming a kick, only for it to be blocked and her to be sent flying.

She managed to do a backflip and land on her feet, glowering the whole time at her _once blood relation. _

"You've gotten better," Itachi smirked.

"Let's just see what your limits are, _freak._"

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Gaara's sand darted out, reaching around his enemy's-Deidara's-arm and explosives, crushing them.

"Ow, un! Didn't your mother teach you manners, un?"

"No…" Gaara hissed, his sand flocking up on his enemy, wrapping around him, and crushing him.

Blood spattered everywhere. Body parts flew left and right, but Gaara didn't care, he began his ascent up the stairs to find Sia, to protect her, to take care of her…

To destroy the ones who were hurting her.

Chuckling sounded deep within his mind, but he ignored it.

_Sia. Sia. Where are you?_

The stairs were too long.

At this rate, he would never get to her in time…

He finished the stair case, and ran down a hall, his sand churning behind him, screams echoing from downstairs, resounding in his ears.

_Sia…_

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**North Strip**

Kin had no time to even react as the bushes rustled and three people jumped out, throwing kunais nad other weapons.

But Temari did.

The fan was opened and she swung it around, deflecting the weapons. Her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" Temari snapped.

The only male chuckled. "Like we would tell you, little girl…"

Temari hissed. "I'm NOT a little girl!"

"Really?" A female asked, tilting her brown-covered head. "You look like it to me."

The purple-haired woman chuckled. "Nice one, Rin."

Rin looked at her fellow female partner, smirking. "Thank you, Anko."

The male chuckled, as well. "Hey, did you two forget about me?"

"Sorry, Obito," The two chorused.

Kin stood up shakily. "What do you want?"

"We're here for revenge…" Obito smirked.

"Revenge?" Kin questioned, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes…you killed our master," Anko's fists clenched, as did her teeth. 'We're here to pay you two back…"

Kin shivered inside. This was three on two, not good odds. If only they could change it somehow…

"And don't even think about backup,' Obito said, reading her mind. "We've blocked this area off."

Temari's heart sunk. There was no way this was going to turn out good.

"So BE PREPARED FOR THE FIGHT OF YOUR LIVES!!" He roared, dashing towards her, Anko and Rin behind him.

Kin looked at Temari. What could they do? Their bodies weren't working properly…

_Clash cling clink THUD!_ Obito, Anko, and Rin's bodies were thrown against the opposite wall.

Temari and Kin's eyes widened. Who had done that??

"Are you two OK?"

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**North Strip**

Kimmimaro smirked. "You ARE strong. But are you strong enough to beat me??"

"Let's _find _out," Sakura growled, the clouds thundering warningly in the sky above.

"I can deal with that," Kimmimaro briefly looked at Tayuya. "Stay back, Tayuya. Let me deal with this one."

"Fine," Tayuya shrugged. "Just hurry up, I want to go kill more people."

"I'm _afraid _I _can't _let _you _do _that_," Sakura growled.

"What? You wanna go two-on-one?" Tayuya asked, surprised.

"I'm _strong _I _can _deal _with _both _of _you!" Sakura exclaimed, tossing her head.

The emerald green glow around her started to throb and her hair began to grow longer.

Her appearance, as a whole, began to change.

As the aura around her grew bigger, Sakura rushed towards Kimmimaro with a cry, fist raised and ready to strike, to _kill_.

For so is the human instinct-live or die.

Kimmimaro's eyes narrowed. He couldn't let himself get hit by that green aura-the pure genetic energy would surely tear him to bits.

_I must do this. Leader would wish it so, _He thought.

_Still, I must find a way not to get hit…_He thought, dodging another punch. Tayuya came forward, ready to fight.

She never saw it coming.

And that was the day that SESG lost another member.

**

* * *

**

**I'm sorry, everyone.**

**Please review, but no flames.**

**Ja ne,**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**

**(sorry everyone i'm not in a social mood, I'm about ready to kill my director ARGH! (i have issues) )**


	27. You Shall Not Walk AwayAlive

**Fanfiction. Can. Go. To. Hell.**

**AGH FUDGE!!**

**(if u don't want to hear my rant...go down a bit...)**

**STUPID THING DIDN'T SAVE...I HAD IT ALL READY...AGHHHHHHHH STUPID SLOW FANFICTION! STUPID SLOW COMPUTER! AGH! FUDGE! CHOCOLATE! MONKEYS ON BANANA STICKS! SOMEONE PINCH ME TO SEE IF I'M ALIVE! I'M GONNA KILL THIS THING...IT! CAN! GO! DIE!! aghhhhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuudggeeeeeeee!**

**-BREATH-**

**OK I am calm.**

**SOrry, everyone, that I was gone so long.**

**Stupid school.**

**Reviewers: _Theblackroseofkonoha. _Um yeah, I fixed that, teehee, sorry. _Wolora. _Mmmm yeah, actually, I believe I can... _ChristinaAngel. _woo nessssss! -jumps around- oh, really? yeah, too bad. OF COURSE IT WAS A CLIFFHANGER, I DID THAT ON PURPOSE!! -clears throat- GaaraxSia-ness appears in this chapter, I do believe, if my memory serves correctly...which it does, btw. And...WHOEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT TAYUYA DYING?? (yet, cough cough) _sasusakufan2357. _(i didn't, i get points deducted for that) No you don't, no you don't. L. O. L. :L. _yukiihiimechan. _Er...I'm glad. Thank u. My story feels loved... (or are u referring to a character, or a certain person?? hmmmm i will have to muse this over). _alayneni. _good or bad interesting??**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, guys, Gaara plushie. That's the only thing I own (and sia...not Rika, she belongs to mi luverly friend LadyNightmarexSasuke. U guys should go read her stuff...she does a lot of NaruxSakuxSasuxSai stuff that makes me feel all tingly inside and ALMOST makes me change my banner from SASUSAKU to NARUSAKUSASUSAI. ALMOST plus it has a lot of SasuSaku banter and crap in it...because she knows I will hunt her down if it doesn't).**

_

* * *

In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven-You Shall Not Walk Away From This Battle Alive**

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

"FREAK? You're calling me a freak? Well, look in the mirror, _brother_,' Sia snarled, dodging Itachi's next attempt. "I'm not going to die here. You'll die here!"

"Famous last words," was all that Itachi said.

And so their battle turned into a silent battle.

Sia may not have Sharingan, but she was unaffected by Sharingan. It was one of her gifts-she loved it.

She thanked her parents under her breath for giving her those genes.

And up came a leg, socking Itachi on the jaw, a payment for letting her get too close. And another. And another. And another. And another. Sia smirked. She had no idea why Itachi wasn't doing as well as he normally did, but she wasn't complaing.

And so she continued, moving too fast for him, her green eyes blocking the affects of his Sharingan.

One, two, three, four, kunai to the throat, backflip, towards him again, kick, punch, slash out with kunai…

A scream of pain ripped through the silent air as blood dripped down Sia's kunai and Itachi fell to his knees.

Sia, shocked, backed up, not knowing what she had done.

And his face turned up to look at her.

_Oh, fuck…_

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Gaara finally reached Sasuke's room only to find it empty.

"What…Sia where are you?" He asked the quiet room.

A scream split the air from above him, and he instantly knew where she was. He jumped out the window and on to the roof.

"Sia…" He started toward her. She spun around.

"Gaara…what…what have I done?" She spun into his arms, grabbing the front of her shirt and sobbing. Gaara looked at the scene before him.

Itachi was gripping the right side of his face. Blood poured down his arm. 'Sia…you…I'll…I'll get you for this…this isn't the last you've seen of me!"

And before either of them could do something to stop him, he was running away in the night.

Sia, still sobbing, sunk to the floor. "No…" She wailed.

Gaara, somehow knowing there was nothing he could say to her, grabbed Sasuke, put him in his room, and then went back to Sia.

He laid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "Shh…I'm here…'

Sia continued to cry.

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**North Strip**

Kin and Temari gazed at the girls in front of them. One had brown hair and green eyes, and the other had brown hair with red highlights and hazel eyes.

"Y-yeah, I think so," Temari replied shakily.

The one with brown-and-red hair smirked. "Good. We need you alive for this…Elena, go take care of Obito, will you?"

"Sure Rika," Elena said, and hopped towards the male enemy.

Rika turned towards them. "I'm going to take care of Rin, do you two think you can handle Anko together?'

Kin and Temari looked at one another. "Yeah," They said. "We can do that."

"Good," Rika grinned, flashing them a smile. "Well, I wish you two the best of luck,' And then she was speeding towards Rin.

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**North Strip**

Rika smirked as adrenaline ran through her body. She threw a kunai towards Rin, grabbed the older female by her neck, and slammed her against a wall. "Who sent you?" She demanded.

'No-one-di-id," Rin gasped. Rika slammed her harder against the wall.

"Who," She whispered.

"The-Ra-ack," Rin gasped.

Rika smirked. "Good little girl," She said. "Too bad your genetic can't do anything for you right now…" She pulled out a kunai and sliced her neck, letting the body drop to the ground.

1 down, 2 to go.

Talk about girl power.

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**North Strip**

Sakura smiled daintily at Tayuya. "Loved _him_, did _ya_?' She said, pointing to the dead body of Kimmimaro on the ground. "Too b_ad _he _died, _huh?"

Tayuya stared at Kimmimaro's dead body. How'd this happen…he was invincible…no…

"You…you're…you're a monster…" She said, stepping backwards.

"_Finally _figured _it _out," Sakura snarled, still showing her teeth. _"I'm _a _monster._ Yes, _yes, _yes _I _am."

Tayuya's eyes were wide. Really wide. She took another step back.

Sakura smiled. It hadn't been all that hard to kill Kimmimaro. She'd just simply made a copy of herself, used it to distract them, than had taken Kimmimaro down from behind.

Sakura raised her chin up. "_Your boss trapped me in this body…and I will have my revenge on him for it! First I shall take out all his __**minions**__ and then he shall follow…ha ha ha!!' _

Tayuya didn't know this girl well, but she definitely knew this wasn't the same person it was from before. The…_monster _that had been giving her all that energy had emerged…

'_And you're next…"_

And now she had to fight it to survive.

Things were not going as planned.

* * *

**And...**

**CUT!**

**Mmmyeahs...**

**Once again, I apologize for this being so late.**

**School is hell right now.**

**HECK, LIFE IS HELL RIGHT NOW!!**

**Excuse me, I must go join Sasuke, Itachi, and Sia in the UEC.**

**-runs off to UEC, kicks Itachi to get him to move over, then sits down)**

**Ja ne,**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**

**(note to self...PRESS THE SAVE CHANGES BUTTON! AND THEN SEE IF IT SAVED THE CHANGES! IF IT DIDN'T UR SCREWED...)**


	28. Loose Ends

**Hi, everyone...**

**I feel so deatached from the world right now. T T.**

**Anyways...I'm going to do this really quickly...**

**Thank u Theblackroseofkonoha, waveblader213, PR Sakura, vampireizzy, LuckyRika, Wolora, alayneni, sasusakufan2357, and ChristinaAngel for reviewing! YAY u guys all rock!**

**Disclaimer; i own nothing but the plot and the OCs that appear in this chapter**

**(ps sakura's not as creepy in this chapter...she kinda changes...)**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys**_

**Chapter Twenty Eight-Loose Ends**

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

The sobbing hadn't stopped. It had been ten minutes and she was still sobbing.

'What did I do oh please whoever's in charge forgive me," Sia whispered against Gaara's shoulder.

"Sia…" Gaara said, tilting her face upwards. Sia's teary eyes met him.

"I'm sorry," He said. Her eyes widened.

"What about?"

He didn't reply, just grabbed her and pulled her against him once more. "Your amazing, did you know that?" Sia said, running her hands through his hair.

"Hnn."

She laughed tearily. "You come up here…to save me…you've got your amazing sand…and…now…you're comforting me…"

"I'm not that amazing," Gaara murmured.

"Yes you are," Sia said, fingers still playing with his hair. "Gaara…"

"Yes Sia?"

"…I…"

She looked down.

"Sia. Tell me." He demanded.

"I don't think I can."

"Please, Sia…"

"Gaara…I…think I…love you."

Gaara stared at her. "…Sia…"

"I do, Gaara!" Sia shouted, grabbing the front of his shirt.

She began to sob once more.

"…Sia…"

She didn't respond. Sighing, Gaara picked her up and began to head downstairs.

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**North Strip**

Tayuya knew there was no escaping. She'd fight…or accept her death.

Her eyes narrowed. Death…fight for life…

Fight for life.

The dancing began-back and forth and back and forth and somehow, she'd made another flute she had no idea but if this was how she was going to die she LOVED it-

"_this isn't a game," _The monster sounded more human now. In fact, her opponent's body was changing. At first she'd been feral in her transformation but now the ruggedness was changing into elegance.

"Ah, but it is."

Somehow she wasn't scared anymore.

All there was left was the dancing, her, her enemy…

And the leaves twirling around her.

Amazing.

**Kohona City, Downtown**

**North Strip**

The possessed pink-haired girl pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into Tayuya.

Her eyes glinted and she smiled dangerously as the light-red-headed female fell backwards before her.

The kunai was wrenched from the body and thrown aside.

"_Fun_."

'Please-"

"_You are still alive? Amazing._"

"-let me die next to him," She gasped.

The pink-haired one crouched over her dying foe. "_You loved him_," She noted calmly.

"Love…"

Although she was ruthless, she had dignity. Pride. Concern. Kindness. The possessed female dragged her fallen enemy to her loved one's side.

"_May you die in peace. I have regrets that things turned out this way…so many innocent died for my next foe to die…I am sorry._"

"…Cre…a…tor…don't…be…"

"_You know who I am…"_

"…Creator…tha…nk…you…"

"_What is your name?"_

"Ta…yu…ya…"

"_Tayuya…good-bye…"_

The pink-haired girl studied Tayuya's dead body. She had been an excellent fighter.

"_SO many dying, so many dying, so that my hands will be red from your blood,_" She whispered. _"The innocence that has been destroyed…"_

The two bodies turned into ashes and began to float away.

"_Your afterlife…will be most interesting…I hope you enjoy it…"_

The Creator unfolded herself and stood up. She started to walk away. _"SO much hurt." _

She disappeared.

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Tenten pulled her kunai out of the last dying SESG member. Simultaneously, all the dead bodies disappeared.

Silence.

Hinata dropped to the floor.

"Don't talk without me," She murmured, and soon was asleep.

Tenten soon joined her.

The males, Naruto, Kiba, and Sai all looked at each other.

'I will find Kin, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sakura," Sai said.

"Be careful,' Neji warned.

"Don't worry, destiny freak. Bye, dickless!"

"SAI!" Naruto screamed. But the artist fighter was already gone.

"I am NOT a destiny freak," Neji muttered.

Naruto sighed, and sat down. "Wake me up, Nej…" And then the blond male fell asleep as well.

Sighing, the Hyuuga sat in a chair and looked outside.

Dark.

Grey.

Unhappy.

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**North Edge of Kohona City**

Ino glared at her opponent.

The girl, Karin, was annoying. Ino saw why Sakura had decided to leave, after all.

Somewhere to her left, Shikamaru was fighting this guy-his name was, uh…

Oh. Right. Kankuro.

In the midst of their earlier struggle, Kiba had shown up and began to fight Dosu.

Ino dodged a kick from that Karin girl, sending one immediately back.

"You don't seem like much of a fighter type to me," Karin began to tease her. Ino nearly lost it.

"C'mon, blond bimbo. Show me what you got."

'You asked for it…don't be hurt if it's too much for you.'

'Nothing's too much for me," Karin smirked. "C'mon, blondie. Bring it…"

Ino was REALLY starting to hate this girl.

**Kohona City, Central Suburb**

**Peak's Tower**

"Lady Tsunade, there's a big fight going on in the North Suburb, around the east district part of it," Shizune said hurriedly.

Tsunade placed her fingers together. She was now boss of The Rack. "…SBK and SESG are battling it out," She mused. "Let's hope SBK wins."

"But-"

"The fight is almost over. New allies are popping up…_Oh dear, she's been revealed."_ The jewel on her forehead began to glow.

"What-"

"_The end of The Dark Creator's rule is coming to an end. The oppression, the evilness, everything he left behind is slowly being erased. This nightmare is almost over…"_

"LADY TSUNADE!"

"Hmm?" The jewel stopped glowing.

"…You…'

She sighed. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"…Yes, Lady Tsunade."

She looked out the window.

"Well, I hope whatever I said comes true…"

"…Me too, Lady Tsunade…"

**Outside of Kohona City**

A dark figure swore, hand over one side of his face.

"Having some trouble, Itachi?"

"…Zabuza…what are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Come with me. I'm building a force…and I'd like you to be part of it."

The figure's head moved upwards. "Got someone that can fix this?"

"Ooooh…ouch…who did that?"

"…_Sia_."

"Well, rebellion is common among relatives."

"…"

"…Yes, I do."

"Good."

"You coming, Itachi?"

"Hnn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**OK, wow. Longer then normal for me...Proud of myself? Yes, i think I mentioned that. maybe not...but i am.**

**I FINSIHED WRITING THE WHOLE STORY OUT...**

**WOO!**

**Please leave a review...**

**BUT NOT A FLAME.**

**Thanks guys.**

**Ja ne!**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


	29. The Final Battle Begins

**Hiya everyone!**

**OK, I'm going to apologize for my long absense, but I can't tell you why I've been gone so long.**

**It's a secret...**

**Heh heh...**

**ANYWAYS!**

**I'd like to thank the reviewers...namely, _waveblader213, SandFumes, LuckyRika, Theblackroseofkonoha, Wolora, ChristinaAngel, sasusakufan2357, h3rshy675, _and_ La BOri Angel 16._**

**I don't know what i would do without all of you...sob sob, I am so sad right now. We have...two more chapters and an epilogue. OMFG!!**

**Disclaimer: Marshmello people.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**In the Shadows of the Dark Alleys**_

**Chapter Twenty Nine-The Final Battle Begins**

**Kohona City, Southeast Suburb**

**Uni Lane**

Pein smirked, leaning back in his chair. So the time had finally come…it would be fun, the end of this little game.

Controlling The Rack had been pure genius; he would have to thank Sasori for the actual work when he got back.

But now it was all coming to and end…the final battle…it would be one heck of a grand finale.

And he would emerge on top.

His laughter spread across the dark room.

"_What are you laughing at? You haven't won." _A deep voice said from the shadows.

"not yet, I haven't," He smiled. 'Hello, dear friend.'

"_You are no friend of mine…" _

Pein's eyes glinted. "That hurts…"

"_Good."_

Pein laughed. "Your dry humor amuses me to no end, but come out, won't you, Elentra?"

Silence. Only the scatter of rats could be heard. Then, the darkness parted, and out stepped Sakura.

"_Smells bad in here, Pein."_

"I do what I can…" Pein stood up, walking to 'Sakura'. "Elentra…it's been so long."

'Sakura' looked at him. _"Not long enough."_

"But, alas, if only it didn't have to end this way."

"_I prefer it this way..."_

The temperature began to drop. They both began to glow.

"_Nightaire."_

"_SO cold, always so cold, Elentra. What do you say we change that, Elentra?"_

"_Whatever."_

_"Well, shall we begin this?"_

They both began to rush towards each other, and with a loud, forceful CLANG! the final battle began.

**

* * *

**

Kohona City, Downtown

**North Strip**

With a quick snap of his neck, Elena killed Obito. She kicked his body and walked towards Rika, Kin, and Temari.

"He's dead," She announced.

Rika rolled her eyes. "Nice to know, Elena," She said sarcastically.

"I'm here to help."

Temari and Kin blinked.

"Well, shall we get going?" Elena asked. "Back to the SBK Hideout?"

Temari blinked again. "I'm not going to ask."

"Good," Rika said.

"Wait," Kin protested, supported by Temari. "Sakura."

"What about her?"

"Where IS she?"

'…Not here," Rika said.

"How do you know?"

"…Maybe I'll tell you one day," Rika said. "It's a secret."

"Well, I need to find her! I promised Sasuke I'd protect her!"

"She will be fine," Rika said sternly. "Everything will be fine."

'But-"

"Hush, Kin. You don't have enough energy-'

"But you DO!" Kin nearly screamed. "Please…I need you…to go…get her…"

"…I do not know where she is," Rika admitted.

Silence.

'No idea?"

"None. I'm sorry, Kin."

'…"

Temari looked at her black-haired friend. She looked really distressed. Temari knew this was more then a missing friend-this was about a missing sister.

Kin carried around only several years of memory and a huge burden. She'd lost her two brothers when she was little, along with her memory. Temari could relate. She'd lost her memory, too, and one of her brothers.

Gaara was comforting, but…there was still a part of her missing.

Suddenly her thought changed to Kiba. She blushed slightly as she thought of her boyfriend. _Kiba…please be OK…._

**

* * *

**

Kohona City, North Suburb

**SBK North Hideout**

Hinata blinked her eyes, arising from sleep. As people greeted her she noticed that Tenten was awake and that Gaara was in the room. Looking behind him, she saw a cowering Sia and a passed out Sasuke. She stood up and walked over to Tenten, Gaara, Neji, and Naruto.

Tenten sighed. "It's over…"

"For now,' Until Sasuke awoke, Neji was in charge. "We need to find Ino, Temari, Sakura, Kin, Shikamaru…" He trailed off. "And Kiba."

"I h-hope t-they're O-okay," Hinata said, huddling against Naruto, who didn't seem to mind at all.

"They'll be fine," Gaara said. "We should be worried about Sasuke and Sia."

All gazes snapped towards the two Uchihas.

"What happened to her?" Tenten asked quietly.

"…She stabbed one of Itachi's eyes out," Gaara said.

"And that's a problem, WHY?" Neji asked, irrriatated.

"I don't know."

"I-i-I d-d-do."

Everyone looked at Hinata. "You do?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"I-i-itachi s-stabbed o-ne o-of e-each o—of h-her f-family's e-eyes o-out wh-when he mur-murdered th-them. Sh-she re-renacted th-the sc-scene ou-out,' She stuttered.

"Wow…" Tenten said, looking at her friend. "I had no idea…"

"None of us did," Naruto said.

"How did you know?" gaara asked.

"She told me," Hinata prodded her fingers together. "W-we we-were pro-protrolling to-together an-and out of th-the bl-blue sh-she to-told m-me th-the st-story."

Silence followed.

'Let's hope things get better from here on out," Tenten said quietly.

Everyone nodded.

"Yes."

**

* * *

**

Kohona City, North Suburb

**North Edge of Kohona City**

Ino was exshausted. She felt like she had no energy left in her body-which was probably true, and meant she was in deep trouble.

"Shika…I can't hold up much longer,' She panted.

"Me to,' He said.

Kiba looked at his two temporary partners. They'd been back into a corner, with no foreseeable escape in the future.

Their oppenants formed a solid wall between them and freedom.

The girl, Karin, twirled a kunai around her pointer finger, hand on hip. "Ready to admit defeat?"

"Never," Ino snapped.

"Really? You look defeated," One male, Dosu, snarled.

'I could just be acting that way," Ino growled.

"I doubt it," The second male, named Kankuro, said. "Your genetic energy levels are so low, I don't think you have an attack left between the three of you."

He was right.

They didn't.

Karin tipped up the kunai, smiled-

POOF! "Karin, Dosu, Kankuro. Retreat," A man with silver hair appeared. "The Rack wants us."

'But, kakashi-"

"Now,' Kakashi said. He disappeared.

Karin looked at them. "Later…this WILL be finished."

One by one, they disappeared.

Ino sunk to her knees. "Can we relax a bit?" She asked.

Kiba shook his head. "Better to get home ASAP. C'mon, let's go."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Alright, guys, another chapter is done, and we're SOOOOOOO close to the end that I can taste it.**

**I'm excited...**

**I'm still thinking about ideas for the sequel, so there will rpobably be a big gap in between both stories.**

**DEAL. WITH. IT.**

**When that happens...yeah gonna shut up now.**

**REVIEW!**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Lurves from TheMagicalMarshmelloPrincessWithTechnoFlyingMonkeyMinions-**

**Ja ne,**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


	30. Reunions

**Hey, everyone.**

**Props for me-I figure out why it woudln't let me upload.**

**Damn computer.**

**ANYWAYS...I have just recently noticed something I think is funny.**

**I shall share it with you.**

**The acronym for this story is ITSODA.**

**It.**

**SODA.**

**Odd.**

**REVIEWERS OF LOVLINESS: (omfg, i'm ACTUALLY going to reply to your reviews this time! le gasp!) vampireizzy (nooooooooo cliffhanger we're all coming to an end!! -waves hands about crazilly), Theblackroseofkonoha (sorry...couldn't find the hard copy, my computer was being stupid here i go again, jeez, making lots of excuses, blah blah blah but I'm glad you liked the chappie), SandFumes (well, no duh I'm going to come out with a sequel! It'll just take...a while coughcoughatleastamonthcoughcough), La Bori Angel 16 (yes you liked it! go me! ), waveblader213 (write me your request and i'll already have it in mind five million years before...lol justjoking. but sasuke DOES wake up in this chapter...i think...), Animecherryblossem33 (I GRANT YOUR WISH! -coughs nervously-), sasusakufan2357 (-sob sob- It's been great, guys. At least next chap will be SUPER, SUPER, SUPER LONG because that's the way the last chap should be), TwilightRaver (awwww i'm glad you liked it), ChristinaAngel (omg...is that...THAT WAS NOT A RANDOM REVIEW! OMFG! Feel proud of yourself, lol! Freakygood. Explanation for 'Pein' and Elentreanext chap), alayneni (i haven't seen a review from you since...chapter twenty-seven, maybe? It felt longer. Whatever...thank you!)**

**OK, SO: The next chappie is the official end chappie, but then there's going to be an epilogue with boring stuff and (maybe) a sneak peak of _From Shadows to Dusk_ which will be the sequel to _ITSODA. _Lol. I can't stop saying that, it's just too, too, too funny. -grins like a maniac-**

**ANYWAYS: Disclaimer time.**

**I AM 2 AWESOME-POSSUM TO OWN NARUTO! (-goes and secretly sits in a little corner, because doesn't own naruto-)**

**Tee hee.**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_In the Shadows of Dark Alleys_**

**Chapter Thirty-Reunions**

**Kohona City, Southeast Suburb**

**Uni Lane**

_Swish, swish._

"_You have improved, my dear."_

"_Don't play with me-"_

CLINK, CRUNCH, PING!

"_It's fun."_

"_SHUT. UP."_

"_My, my, my, your temper's increased, too."_

"_And you've gotten more aloof and cold then before."_

"_Thank you."_

"_That wasn't a compliment."_

"_I'm taking it as one."_

PUNCH!

"_Ow, my dear."_

"_you jerk. I hate you." _'Sakura's' eyes began to glow.

"_You're making it colder then it was, Elen."_

"_I thought that was you're job," _She said in a sickly-sweet voice.

"_Ha ha ha, very funny."_

"_I know." _'Sakura's' energy began to seep into the ground, going for 'Pein's' legs.

"_That's warm." _'Pein's' eyes also began to glow. Metal flew from the walls towards "Sakura".

"I thought you were cold?" 'Sakura' asked innocently, breaking the metal with genetic-enhanced punches.

"I was. That's not true anymore…"

"Obviously." 'Sakura began to run towards 'Pein'.

"You're very sarcastic today."

"I haven't had a chance in ages," 'Sakura' said, obviously miffed. "I'm making up for it."

"Of course."

_**CLING, CLING!**_

"No, my dear."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" 'Sakura's' energy surged, wrapping tightly around 'Pein's' neck and slamming him into a wall.

"Elen…think about what you are doing…"

"I want nothing more than for you to die,' 'Sakura snarled. The genetic energy around 'Pein's' night tightened even more.

"Elen…we ruled Kohona once…we can do it again…"

"Nightaire, our time has passed. I will live on, in this body, but our power and ideas will be b uried wih you."

"Elen…"

"Good-bye, Nightaire." The energy tightened, cracking his neck. Blood ran.

"El…en…"

"This is ALL your fault."

And Pein's body became lifeless.

'Sakura's' hair began to shorten, and fell around her shoulders. Her eyes changed back to emerald green, and she stopped glowing.

She fell to the floor, gasping.

"I…did…it," She gasped, staring at Pein's body.

Yes. We did.

For some reason, it really wasn't odd that there was a voice in her head. Sakura blinked. Once. "Who are you??"

_My name in Elentrea, one of the creators of Kohona. This is my story…_

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

His head hurt. That was the only conscious thought floating through his mind. Actually, his whole body hurt. It was an odd feeling…like he was floating..

"He's starting to wake up."

"Sasuke. Sasuke."

His eyes opened slowly. Naruto and Tenten were leaning over him.

He looked around. "We…won??"

"Hnn," Gaara said, nodding his head.

'That's…good….where's Kin? Temari? Kiba? Ino? Shikamaru? Sia? SAKURA?"

"Sia saved your ass," Naruto said. Tenten rolled her eyes at him.

"She's in the corner," She said softly.

Sasuke got to his feet and walked over to his sister. He crouched down next to her. "…Sia…??"

"Sasuke…"

"Are you OK?"

"I stabbed one of his eyes out, Sasuke," Sia whispered.

"Is…he dead?"

"I don't know…"

Sasuke hugged her. Gruffly. She started to softly cry again.

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**Entrance to B District**

"Temari? Kin?"

"SAI!"

The black-haired female let go of Rika, stumbling towards her partner. He hugged her-to keep her steady, he told himself.

'Kin…" He breathed into her hair.

"ai…is everything OK?" Kin asked.

"Everything's fine at the Hideout. I don't know about outside. Where's Sakura?"

Kin glanced back at Rika, Temari, and Elena. "…We don't know," She said softly. "Rika couldn't locate her."

"Who's Rika?"

Rika waved her hand. "Hello!" She said cheerfully.

"This is Elena," Temari said, glancing at her human support beam.

"They helped us out," Kin said.

"…I know Sakura," Rika said/

"Well…we can't leave you out on the street…C'mon," Sai said, beckoning them forward.

The group started to walk. Kin bit her lip nervously. "Sai…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember when we met?"

"Yes."

"Well…I've gotten accustomed to fighting with you. And…it was hard, working without you…"

"It…was the same…for me."

Kin smiled. It might be hard for Sai to express his emotions, but she knew what he was saying.

"I missed you too."

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**North Edge of Kohona City**

Kiba looked at Ino and Shikamaru. Ino had collapsed and now Shikamaru was trying to get her to her feet. He had said they needed to get home, but Ino had collapsed only a few blocks away from their fight.

And he didn't know what to do.

"Need some help?'

Kiba spun around to face a male and a female. "Who are you?"

"The name's Genma," The male said. "This is Shizune."

"You're from the Rack," Shikamaru said. Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"We're only here to help," Genma shoved his hands in his pockets.

Still wary, Kiba sighed. They needed the help, but…

"Please, Kiba-" Ino gasped.

"…Fine…' Kiba said.

Genma grinned. "Excellent."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Longeth?**

**I hopeth so.**

**(sorry).**

**NEXT TIME ON ITSODA (lol):**

**_Chapter Thirty-One: The Creator's Story_**

**I foresee, in ITSODA'S future, a loooooooooooong explanation about Elentrea, her connection to Nightaire, and their conenction to Kohona. Also, I foresee plot points for the sequel...!!**

**Lols.**

**PlEaSe LeAvE yOuR hOpEfUl LiTtLe FrIeNd A rEvIeW.**

**bUt NoT a FlAmE 'cAuSe ThAt WoUlD mAkE hEr SaD.**

**JA NE,**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**

**(ps...REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!)**


	31. The Creator's Story

**OK, hey guys, welcome to the "last" chapter of ITSODA.**

**(there will be an epilogue out, hopefully by next Monday? Maybe. I dunno...maybe I'll even have it out by today...ys you are all shocked, I can tell)**

**So. Everything-revealed, finally?**

**HA. YOU WISH!**

**(that's why you are going to have to read the sequel, duh).**

**If you are confused about anything, just let me know, alright??**

**Good...**

**Since I, UMMMM, updated so quickly, I only have a FEW reviewers to thank. Nonetheless, anyone who DIDN'T read the chapter before and therefore didn't get to leave a review...PLEASE DO SO. Thanks.**

**Theblackroseofkonoha: Thanks. Umm, Rika's about two years older then Sakura, and Elena's Gaara, Temari, Neji, and Tenten's age...therefore, a year older.**

**dragnbaby: Probably true. lol, I'm glad you liked it...twists are what I do best, although probably not EVERYONE likes them. **

**vampireizzy: Woo exciting things!! Lol.**

**waveblader213: Fanks I'm glad you liked it! (i swear i say this AT LEAST ONCE every CHAPTER...ugh)**

**Animecherryblossem33: At least there will be the sequel (ish)! Lol. YESSSSSSS! That means I'm doing my job...lol. does this fit your definition for "soon"?**

**YAZ! Ummm...I guess everyone got used to there being, like, five weeks between every update because that was PITIFUL. C'mon people! GIVE ME SOME CREDIT HERE (ish)! I'm TRYING to write TWO new short stories, so I need to get this finished (ish)!**

**I like ITSODA.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot for ITSODA and the OCs (except Rika) that appear in ITSODA. Get over it.**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_In the Shadows of Dark Alleys_**

**Chapter Thirty-One: The Creator's Story**

**Kohona City, Southeast Suburb**

**Uni Lane**

_To start off with, I will tell you this; I throughout most of my life, I never remembered anything until after I was sixteen. I knew nothing about my family except that I had a sister. I knew not where I came from._

_I was an ambitious young girl who knew how to fight. My life was surrounded by fighting. I travelled all over, when this world you know today was trees, villages, towns, and miles upon miles of meadows as far as the eye could see, People hired me for only the most dangerous of tasks._

_When I was twenty-six I stumbled upon Kohona. It wasn't anything but a camping spot and a tiny, pathetic little village. I loved the people here. They were kind, gentle, and caring to me._

_I'd always had werid powers that appeared nowhere else in the world but in two places-a town called Suna-which has, since my time, fallen apart and degraded and is no more-and Kohona. I fit in, for the first time in my life. I felt like I belonged, like I had a home._

Silence. Sakura shifted, curious about the voices', Elentra's, story about The Beginning. About her life.

A sigh resounded in her head, and Elentra continued.

_I lived in peace for three more years. Then I met Nightaire, the other creator._

_It was "love" at first sight. He was just like me. Together, in "love, we began to build up Kohona to something like what it is today._

_Time went on. Then Nightaire began to change; he got greedy, and trapped me in his weaving spell of what would become darkness._

_My "love" ran out. I started to hate him, but love the power. Everyone cried out to me, but I was so busy fighting myself I never noticed._

_A hero came to our city, and I began to see the light again. I fought against my bonds with Nightaire, and fled to what you now know as the North Suburb-somewhere close to your hideout._

_The hero, Alder, found me there. He told me he'd been looking for me. He wanted me to help him build a resistance against Nightaire and his followers._

_Alder and I had planned to fight Nightaire together, but he got tied up in a fight with Nightaire's right hand man, Micah. My best friend, Kira, rushed to his rescue and I was forced to go on without any backup whatsoever._

_It was clear one of two things would happen; Nightaire would win, I would die, and the evilness would continue; or, I would win, Nightaire would die, and the evilness would disappear, light returning._

_It was a long fight. We were both near the edge of death when Nightaire made a crude comment about Alder._

_I lost it. My energy surged and wrapped around Nightaire, causing him to explode into a thousand pieces. _

_Alder was still unconscious. Nobody but him could control me and nobody even dared. I almost killed Kira before he woke up and sealed this extrodinary energy away._

_I didn't want to rule ever again. Alder wanted to be with me. SO we handed the throne over to my mother figure, Heather. Soon after I was reunited with my sister, Trinity, who helped me remember everything about my life before I was sixteen._

_Alder and I lived out the rest of our lives in peace, as did our close friends. Indon, Alder's best friend, became the leader of Kohona after Heather died._

Sakura heard a sigh in the back of her mind.

"…I still don't get why I can hear you now, and not before."

_Something had never been resolved, because I never got the guts to do it. The evil was never destroyed…just banished. So Nightaire was reborn into Pein, who would the leader of SESG and control The Rack, the government Alder, Heather, Indon, Trinity, and I put in place so many years ago-_

"You created the Rack?' Sakura asked in disbelief.

_Yes. Nightaire was reborn intoPein, I into you, and Alder in…someone._

"You don't know?"

_No. Sakura, you must help me destroy the evilness forever. Nightaire was only the first step. We have much more to do. But…we must find Alder first._

"That's nice but…why were you reborn into ME?"

_You are Kohona's life source this generation. In my former life, I was the life source for Suna. When I left it, after I lost my memory, it dissolved and is now lost forever. But I became part of Kohona's life source. So, I became you, because you would be a life source for Kohona. _

"OK, but can we leave the 'saving the world' thing for tomorrow? I need sleep," Sakura yawned.

Elentra chuckled. _Of course. I will watch over you._

"Tha…" Sakura's eyes closed, and soon she was dead to the world.

_Things will turn out alright this time…_

**Kohona City North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

The doors opened, and Sai walked in. In stumbled Kin, Temari, Rika, and Elena after him.

"Temari-" Gaara moved to his sister.

"Gaara,' She sighed in relief, leaning against him.

"Who are they?' Sasuke pointed to Rika and Elena, eyes narrowing.

"This is Elena. That's Rika. Rika claims to know Sakura."

"Where IS Sakura, kin?" Sasuke asked.

"…I…I lost track of her," Kin admitted.

"You WHAT?"

"I'm sor-"

"Sakura is safe," Rika interfered, eyes flashing. "She is somewhere where no harm can get to her."

"You said-" Kin started, but Rika cut her off.

'I know her general direction, but0"

"You LIED!"

'I DIDN'T!' Rika attempted to defend herself.

_She is fine._

"W-Who's there?" Hinata squeaked.

_I am protecting Sakura right now. That is all you need to know. She is resting right now, but when she wakes up I will send her back to you…_

Silence reigned over SBK. Tenten looked at Sasuke, who was clenching his fists.

"Sasuke…it's alright…"

"NO. It's not. And you know that."

"Sasuke-"

The door slammed open, and Kiba, Ino, and Shikamaru entered.

"Kiba!" Temari hugged her boyfriend.

Gaara growled.

"Tem…" Kiba buried his face into her neck. 'I missed you."

"Same," She said, voice muffled.

Ino collapsed on a chair. Shikamaru fell asleep on the floor, muttering, "Troublesome."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, Kakashi's spy corp. group is still alive,' Ino said, curling her legs under her. "Hey-who are those people and what are they doing here?"

"They're Rika and Elena. The-"

"We know Sakura," Rika said.

Ino squinted. Suddenly she gasped, face lighting up. "Ree? Eela?"

"Ino?" They chorused.

"Oh, I can't BELIEVE this! How are yo-"

"Fine," Rika grinned. Elena nodded.

"Ino-you know these two?" Temari asked. Everyone looked shocked.

"Yeah. Rika's Sakura's older sister, and Elena lived near us. We were all childhood friends. Sakura and I thought they died in a fight a while back."

"We were recruited by the Spy Corp. Fortunately he escaped three years ago," Rika said.

"That's about when Sakura was recruited-no wonder you guys never ran into each other!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah," Elena said, leaning against a wall. "We've been watching her lately-trying to keep her safe-"

"hey-were you two watching me and Temari?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Rika said. "We'd lost track of Sakura so we thought you might be able to show us to her."

"We were going to finally show ourselves to her," Elena said.

Neji cleared his throat. "Everything seems to finally have been cleared up…"

How wrong he was.

**Kohona City, Southeast Suburb**

**Unknown Location**

"Are we there yet?" Jiriaya asked-excuse me, WHINED.

"No. Shut up," Tsunade snapped, maneuvering her way through the beat up steps.

"Remind me to pass the Southeast Suburb remodel bill whenever it gets to my desk."

"Right," Jiriaya nodded. "Uh…what are we looking for?"

Tsunade surpressed the desire to roll her eyes. "It's too complicated for your-ah, here we are. Uni Lane."

"ummm…where's the signpost?"

"You're standing on it."

"...Oh. Right.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**OK everyone. There you go...Elentra's life story. **

**NEXT TIME ON ITSODA (still gets me everytime):**

**_Epilogue_**

**I foreseeth in ITSODA'S future...Sakura returns, and everything is alright...for now...**

**So, everyone, I hope you have enjoyed ITSODA this time around!**

**The sequel won't appear for about a month/a month and a half, so please be patient.**

**Thanks guys.**

**pLeAsE rEvIeW iTsOdA cHaPtEr NuMbEr ThIrTy OnE, oR mAyBeLlE wIlL bE uPsEt.**

**No flames please, please, please, please**

**please**

**please**

**please!**

**Thanks guys!**

**jA nE,**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**

**(ps...don't forget that review, sillies! Mwahahahahahaha -coughs- hahahaha -chokes- -faints-**


	32. Epilogue

**OK hey everyone. I am SOOOOO tired of keeping all of you guys waiting, and I just want to go work on the sequel, so I fought with my Inner-**

**Inner Maybelle: YO PEOPLE!**

**Er. Anyways...and I decided to just post this, no matter how many people STILL haven't read chapter thirty-one.**

**I will reply to all reviews for the epilogue and chapter thirty-one by a review reply (no duh).**

**Annnnnnnd...I might post a teaser for the sequel at the end of this "chapter".**

**I haven't decided yet.**

**I'm keeping you all in suspense...lol...**

**Mwahahahaha.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time on _ITSODA;_ I do not own Naruto I probably never will.**

**READ THE EPILOGUE! NOW!**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_In the Shadows of Dark Alleys_**

**Epilogue**

**Kohona City, Southeast Suburb**

**Uni Lane**

Sakura awoke to warmth. Blinking, she sat up.

"Ah, you're awake. Great. TSUNADE, SHE'S AWAKE!"

_Bam! _"You don't need to shout!" Tsunade screamed.

_Irony._

"But-"

"Jiriaya, I'm warning you…"

"OK OK," Jiriaya put up his hands. "I'm being quiet now."

"Good. Hello, Sakura."

"Tsunade," Sakura smiled.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," _I need Sasuke…_

"Well, good,' Tsunade smiled. "I would not dream of keeping you from your friends, so…"

Silence. Tsunade huffed.

"DAMMIT, JIRIAYA, THAT WAS YOUR CUE!"

"Really?" Jiriaya looked confused.

'YES!'

"Sorry…"

There was a whoosh, and Sakura found herself, Tsunade, and Jiriaya outside SBK's hideout.

"Good luck, Sakura…" Tsunade winked. "See you around."

Sakura waved. "Good-bye."

'later."

_Whoosh._

They were gone, and Sakura found herself standing on SBK's stone steps alone. Sighing, she pulled open the door.

**Kohona City, North Suburb**

**SBK North Hideout**

Everyone's head turned.

Sakura was standing there.

Rika, Ino, and Elena just about cried.

Sakura smiled. "Hey guys."

She blinked, and Sasuke was next to her, hugging her tightly.

"You idiot," He murmured in her ear. "We had no idea where you were…You had us worried."

"Sorry," She said, looking around. Everyone looked incredulous. It had bene two hours since Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba had stepped in the door.

Suddenly, her eyes connected with Rika's, and her grip and Sasuke dropped.

"Sakura…"

"Rikee….Eena…" She whispered, quietly, crying just a little bit.

Sasuke stepped to the side, and there was a reunion between two of the most powerful Harunos.

"I missed you," Rika said.

"I thought you were dead," Sakura said.

"Obviously not," Rika said dryly. The two sisters laughed.

"Sakura…" Gaara said. "Can you…"

But she had already spotted what he was talking about. She crouched next to the unmoving Sia and placed a glowing green hand on Sia's forehead. "She's in regular sleep now. She'll be fine when she wakes up."

"good," Gaara murmured, kneeling beside Sia and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Sakura smiled.

"Did…did you win?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. SESG is no more."

Everyone sighed in relief.

Sasuke hugged her once more.

"I missed you," Sakura said.

"Same."

"N-n-naruto…" Hinata said, twiddling her fingers. "I…love you."

"Really? ME TOO, HINATA!"

_THUMP._

"…"

"Don't kill him, Neji!" Tenten said, grabbing the back of the Hyuuga's shirt and pulling him away from Naruto, who was frantically trying to get Hinata to wake up.

'Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, trying to sleep against Ino.

"SHUT UP SHIKAMARU!' Ino hit him on the head, causing him to utter another, 'Troublesome.'

Sakura smiled.

They were family…

…And she was home.

_**THE END…**_

_**FOR NOW**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**I have decided to put the teaser here.**

**_TEASER 4 From Shadows to Dusk:_**

**Sakura was staring out the kitchen window, musing, when she heard a knock on the door.**

**She ran over to it and opened it.**

**There was Kin, looking as if something terrible had happened.**

**Oh no, Elentra sighed.**

**"Sakura!" She gasped. "Sai…he's…"**

**"Kin, calm down," Sakura ushered her friend in. "Come in, sit down, and tell me what's wrong."**

**Kin did that. As Sakura grabbed her some tea, the black-haired, green eyed female pressed her hands together, looking like she was going to cry.**

**Sakura handed Kin the tea. "Alright Kin. What's up?"**

**"It's…Sai. He's…gone!"**

**Sakura felt something sink in her stomach. "You mean…"**

**"He's missing! I haven't seen him for three days!" Kin said, her hands flying up to her face.**

**And...so there's your teaser.**

**Wooooooo. **

**Wow.**

**I'm sad.**

**ITSODA has ended.**

**BUT, FSTD (From Shadows to Dusk) will soon begin, so don't be TOO sad.**

**Wow. **

**I feel VERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY sad.**

**No flames (I thought you would've learned by now...JEEZ!) but do leave a review.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL READ THE SEQUEL!**

**Ja ne,**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon; ****Sasuke; ****Sakura; ****Sia; ****Gaara; ****Rika; ****Elena; Sai; Kin; Naruto; Hinata; Neji; Tenten; Kiba; Ino; Shikamaru; and Temari.**

**BUH-BYE!!**


End file.
